Affairs
by Ekael
Summary: Una indiscreción, un desliz, un deseo negado y… la vida cambia. [F/F Slash]
1. Capítulo 01

**Affairs.**

Capítulo 1.

Después de tantos años de mantenerme alejada de las tentaciones, finalmente, había sucumbido. Fleur Delacour había sucumbido a la tentación de rozar su mano, de aspirar su aroma, de ser infiel de pensamiento y si pudiera, con sus actos. Después de tantos años de matrimonio, después de tantas promesas de amor, después de tener hijos y criarlos, después de mantenerme enfocada en ellos, después de ser Fleur, aquella hermosa mujer rubia que demostraba con sus actos que el amor era más importante que la simple y llana apariencia, aquella que era un ideal para cualquier persona, el ideal deseado, buscado y tan ansiado, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, con buenos sentimientos; después de haber sido aquella mujer admirada, yo había sucumbido en un momento de debilidad, y más que debilidad, ver la debilidad de otra mujer ante mí, la debilidad de mi deseo.

El momento me tentó, tomé sus manos, la sostuve mientras la escuchaba sufrir su dolor, mientras mostraba sus debilidades y desnudaba sus miedos, entonces la tomé en mis brazos, dándole confort, dándole paz, apoyo y contención, al mismo tiempo que me permití aspirar el suave, dulce y cálido aroma proveniente de su cuello, mi pecho vibro ante la emoción, ante el deseo de deslizar mis labios por la suave piel. Mi corazón latió rápidamente como hacía años ya no lo hacía, todo al imaginar deslizar las yemas de mis dedos por la piel, al imaginar que hundía los dedos en aquellos cabellos de sedosa textura, al imaginarme a mí misma pegando la nariz en aquel cuerpo cálido, suave y sensualmente delicado. Al imaginar el cuerpo de aquella inocente mujer, desnudo entre mis brazos, al imaginar hundiéndome en la suavidad, en las caricias, en la lujuria sutil del amoroso toque femenino de Hermione Jean Granger.

Lo confesaba, aunque solo en mi fuero interno. Deseaba a esa guapísima mujer desde hacía ya varios años, pero jamás me había permitido llevar mis pensamientos más lejos de la simple aceptación de que la mujer era guapa. Cuando nos encontrábamos en cualquier reunión familiar e iba arreglada de la más sensual y llamativa forma, solo pensaba: se ve guapa y no más, no me permitía pensar más, no podía dejar llevar mis pensamientos más lejos, pero me permitía acariciar su sensual cuerpo con mis ojos, recorriendo las torneadas piernas, mirando fijamente esas firmes nalgas, esa cintura de una curva suave y delicada, esos hombros en los que descansaban en su mayoría los exquisitos tirantes de vestidos y sus suaves cabellos ondulados y castaños, y finalmente, ese rostro hermoso, suave como la porcelana, con labios finos que dibujaban las sonrisas más hermosas del mundo, con una nariz del más perfecto tamaño, con pestañas que parecían ser casi hipnóticas en el pleno acto de un parpadeo, con esas cejas que invitaban a delinearlas con los dedos, con los labios, a tocarle la piel, a hundirte en el deseo y no saber más de ti… entonces volteaba, miraba a otro lado y daba un largo suspiro, conteniendo mi lujuria.

No era como si tuviera todo ese cumulo de pensamientos, de hecho, nunca pasaban por mi mente, solo deslizaba mis ojos sobre ella, solo la acariciaba desde mi lejanía, solo eso, solo un deseo privado de libertad, un secretito, una de esas verdades que jamás vas a admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso que entierras en lo profundo de tu mente pero está ahí, sigue ahí como una espina enterrada en la parte más difícil de alcanzar en tu cuerpo, que por más que luches para arrancarla, persiste como el sol cada día, ese sol que puede quedar detrás de las nubes por mucho tiempo, largos meses, hasta que llega un momento donde brilla con tanta fuerza que sientes derretirte bajo su mirara y el magnetismo que desprende su cuerpo, ese que atrae mis manos con una fuerza ajena a mí, una fuerza que me hace olvidarme de mi misma y del control de mi cuerpo, siempre recuperándolo en un último y fatídico momento, antes de ser expuesta ante cualquier otra persona, solo porque me lo prohibía tanto y restringía tanto mis deseos que era la única forma de así no perderme ante ella.

Pero hoy no era así, hoy era el día en que mis restricciones y prohibiciones fueron rotas, donde mi autocontrol se había hecho pedazos. Donde ningún esfuerzo de mi mente consiente había podido en contra de la cercanía de su piel, de su calor, de su aroma. Lamentaba su dolor, porque había acudido a mi bajo niveles exacerbados de angustia. Mentalmente yo misma me llamaba la atención, me decía, escucha lo que dice y actúa acorde a la situación, pero las ganas de tocarle tan solo una mano, eran tan avasallantes… tan tentadoras… que era difícil enfocarme en lo que estaba sucediendo, porque tan solo para escucharla, me ponía a verla seriamente y terminaba mirando el sensual movimiento de sus labios, regañándome mentalmente una vez más.

-ya no sé qué hacer -había dicho al inicio de la conversación, poco después de pedirme hablar a solas en una habitación, lejos de la familia que ajena al dolor de ella, festejaban alegremente el cumpleaños de Ginny -necesito un consejo Fleur, algo que me ayude… -y mire esas preciosas cejas fruncidas en desesperación.

\- ¿qué sucede Hermione? -le dije desenfocada y desconcentrada -no entiendo…

-últimamente… las cosas con Ron no están bien -y alce las cejas en sorpresa reprimiendo cualquier exclamación mía -es… no sé cómo explicarlo… como si ya no tuviera esa… esa parte, ese amor, ese ingrediente elemental… lo quiero, le tengo cariño, pero ya no se… y… y siento que ya no puedo estar así, que ya no puedo ignorarlo ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensé en preguntarte porque seguramente sabes mucho más que yo… -y pronto me debatí en si hacia lo correcto o hacia lo que me convenía. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, impactada por la situación, conmocionada… parpadee un par de veces antes de tomar aire y sentarme en el filo de un escritorio cercano.

\- ¿podrías… decirme que te ha hecho pensar eso? -aún era demasiado rápido para tomar una decisión, así que pedí más información a fin de darme más tiempo.

-es que… todo ha comenzado con el sexo… -y se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada, al tiempo que yo abría más los ojos, aparentemente impresionada, y digo solo en apariencia, porque en realidad estaba más interesada en luchar contra mis impulsos -no puedo… -dijo detrás de sus manos -lo intento, pero no puedo… -retuve el aire en mis pulmones mientras trataba de salir de la impresión, no por el tema, sino por imaginarla a ella misma en la cama… aunque arruiné la escena poniendo a Ronald en la situación.

-quieres decir que… ¿no te excita Ronald? -dije con cierta satisfacción, ella asintió aun oculta bajo sus manos -pero antes si… -e intente ser objetiva.

-antes… ahora tiene esa barriga que simplemente… -estuve a punto de reír.

\- ¿le quita lo bueno al momento? -ella volvió a asentir -entonces ponlo a dieta y se arregla el problema -entonces negó y bajo las manos de su rostro.

-solo empezó así… no se en que momento dejo de levantar mi libido, no sé cuándo paso, antes no parecía importarme demasiado su cuerpo, antes simplemente me dejaba llevar y las cosas pasaban pero ahora no dejo de mirar los puntos negativos, no dejo de pensar en su barriga… no es desagradable, a pesar de todo es un hombre limpio pero yo ya no… además de que no siento lo mismo de antes… creo que… creo que ya no lo amo… -me dijo con gravedad -lo quiero, le tengo cariño pero no me hace enloquecer… creo que he dejado de amarlo… ¿Qué hago Fleur? ¿Qué hago para volver a sentir amor por él? ¿te ha pasado algo así? -tense la mandíbula, no había tenido que hacer nada para mi conveniencia…

-realmente no lo sé Hermione… no sé cómo volver a amar a la misma persona…

\- ¿amas a Bill después de tanto tiempo? -ese era un tema espinoso… me pase la lengua por los labios en una actitud nerviosa mientras miraba a otro punto que no fueran sus ojos - ¿Fleur? -siguió ella, deje salir un suspiro.

-Hermione, yo no soy quien tiene problemas en su matrimonio -y me cruce de brazos -viniste a pedir mi ayuda, no a cuestionarme ¿verdad? -se llevó las manos a la frente y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-discúlpame… es que… siento que me estoy ahogando… siento que ya no puedo más… que cada día que me levanto voy a explotar por una u otra razón… me siento desesperada… siento tantas ganas de gritar, de correr lejos… de dejarlo todo… siento una presión muy fuerte… ya… no se… que… -se llevó las manos a su rostro, las palabras se perdieron entre sus dedos, mientras los sollozos las reemplazaban.

Me partió el corazón verla así, no pude continuar en mi lugar lejos de ella, no cuando veía su sufrimiento tan evidentemente. Deje mi lugar en el escritorio y me acerque a ella, por un momento me detuve frente a ella sin hacer nada, aun vacilando en mis acciones, mentalizándome para hacer lo correcto y no abusar de la situación. Respire profundamente y lleve mis manos a sus muñecas, despegando sus manos de su rostro, rápidamente sus ojos empapados de lágrimas subieron a verme. Con mis manos aun sosteniendo las suyas la inste a levantarse, rápidamente estuvimos frente a frente, le pase los dedos por el rostro, limpiando el excedente de lágrimas.

-está bien -le dije -es válido que ya no lo ames, no puedes forzarte -quite una que otra lagrima que aun surcaba su rostro -no puedes vivir con esa presión, déjalo ir… -y rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos -te está haciendo daño obligarte a ti misma y no es necesario -sentí como respiro con profundidad y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro. Por un momento cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma de su cabello que tan cerca me quedaba, era una verdadera tentación tenerla tan cerca, un sueño y a la vez un pecado.

-gracias Fleur… -y nos quedamos así, largo rato, sentía como se aferraba a mi cuerpo, como respiraba pesadamente, como sus lágrimas aun corrían mojando mi hombro, prueba física de su dolor.

La estreche aún más, disfrazando mis intenciones con movimientos aparentemente descuidados, llevando discretamente mis dedos a los bucles de su cabello, tocando y sintiendo su textura, pegando mi nariz a la piel de su cuello, notando la suavidad y el perfume, respire con lentitud en medio de la situación, obligándome a hacerlo para aparentar normalidad ante la situación, obligándome a no despertar sospechas sobre mi deseo, sobre mis intenciones, obligándome para no aspirar con prisa su aroma, con esa ansiedad que sentía carcomerme para gravarme con fuego su perfume en combinación con su aroma personal. Sentí como sus manos surcaron mi espalda, como me apretó contra ella, dejándome apreciar el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba viviendo un suplicio, deseaba tanto poder hundirme en su boca, en la suavidad de su cuerpo, pero no debía hacerlo, no debía porque tal vez ella pudiera rechazarme, además, debía ser fiel, estaba casada…

Pero estaría dispuesta a hacerlo a un lado si ella me lo pidiera. No pude evitar suspirar. Decidí resignarme, decidí olvidarlo, decidí no arriesgarme al desconocido resultado de lo que podría provocar, decidí que no tenía la suficiente valentía como para arriesgarlo todo por ninguna certeza. Pronto todo estuvo en calma, el llanto de Hermione se calmó, la habitación quedo en silencio y como quien no quiere la cosa, me despegue de su cuerpo. Obviamente no pude evitar que nos mirásemos después del larguísimo abrazo que compartimos. Nos hundimos en los profundos irises de los ojos de cada una, quizás por algunos minutos, quizás solo segundos o quizás horas, eran tan hermosos sus ojos, tan limpios, tan claros, tan emocionales, tan expresivos… apreté los dientes, mientras conteniéndome, le pase solo el envés de uno de mis dedos por la línea de su mandíbula… suave… pensé mientras retenía el aire.

-todo… -le dije, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad -todo va a estar bien… -entonces mire sus labios, esa boca tan atrayente, quería besarla, quería probar el sabor, quería… oh por Merlín… dame la fuerza, dame la sensatez, dámela porque… el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió cuando la vi avanzar hacia mí, cuando estampo sus labios contra los míos, cuando sentí el sabor de su boca en un beso suave y cadencioso, un beso que me robo el aliento y agito mi corazón como las aguas del mar en una tormenta, un simple beso que descoloco todo cuerpo y mente.

-lo siento Fleur… -dijo segundos después de separarse de mi -simplemente pensé… sentí que… que lo necesitaba, que… que hacerlo no sería tan descabellado…

-es descabellado… -le conteste -va en contra de toda la razón o prudencia… en contra de nuestros matrimonios, de nuestra fidelidad… -puse mis manos en sus costados y en un rápido movimiento la atraje a mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo, sintiendo la redondez de sus senos contra los míos -lo es, Hermione… lo es… -y volví a perderme en el mar de sensaciones que eran sus labios, siendo correspondida como única respuesta, sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse por mi cabello, apretándome, asiéndome a ella, acortando cada vez más la distancia, eliminando los espacios entre nosotras, enredando nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que nuestra necesidad de la otra se hiciera cada vez más grande, exigiendo más y más como un pozo sin fondo.

Deslice mis manos por su cuerpo, las deslice hasta llegar a las respingadas nalgas de Hermione Granger, esas lindas y duras nalgas que agarre a manos llenas y apreté contra mí, sintiendo rápidamente un latigazo de adrenalina golpearme el pecho al sentir un ligero roce cercano a mi entrepierna. Ya podía sentir las palpitaciones entre mis piernas, la humedad preliminar al tan deseado encuentro de pieles. Deslice una pierna entre las suyas en un roce llano pero contundente, dejo mis labios para jadear, al mismo tiempo que sus manos buscaban hundirse en mi piel. Apreté más sus nalgas, apretando y rozando su entrepierna, haciéndola anhelar más, mientras pegué mi boca a ese delicioso cuello, atacándola con besos desesperados y ansiosos.

-que vamos… -decía, mientras atacaba sin piedad su cuello y hombro -que vamos a hacer… cuando esto termine… -completó en un lapso de cordura.

-ya pensaremos en eso… -le dije, mientras me separaba de ella y la giraba para arrojarla sobre la cama que había en el cuarto. Me miro sorprendida pero no se movió de su lugar, de hecho, me espero mientras en un rápido movimiento de barita sellaba la habitación y continúo esperándome hasta unirme a ella en la cama.

Deslizamos las ropas de nuestros cuerpos en movimientos rápidos y presurosos, ansiosos por llegar al final, pero nos dimos el suficiente tiempo como para conocer nuestras pieles, de compartir un placer paulatino, retrasando el momento del orgasmo lo más posible, hasta que, sin poder esperar más, nos derretimos en los dedos de la otra, obteniendo el éxtasis que tanta falta le hacía a nuestro cuerpo, pero aún más a nuestra alma. Nos dejamos caer con pesadez en la cama, aun con nuestros cuerpos enredados, aun con el calor sofocante, aun con el sabor de la boca de la otra, aun con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en nuestros pechos y nos miramos con nuevos ojos… una mirada limpia, ajena a la culpa que debiésemos sentir.

\- ¿Qué… vamos a hacer ahora? -me pregunto ella, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Entonces suspire.

-voy a ser muy sincera contigo Hermione… -le dije mientras acariciaba la línea de su mentón -he deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo… -trague saliva, exponiendo mi secreto como nunca antes -pero no voy a dejar a Bill… no puedo… pero tú eres libre de hacer lo que desees…

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, Fleur… -entonces detuvo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos -solo quizás… estar ahí la una para la otra…

-siempre que pueda y en la medida de lo posible… -a complete.

-porque esto me ha parecido… que no está nada mal -termino con una sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír también a mí.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ronald? -quise saber.

-quizás esto sea la razón… quizás no es Ronald o todos los hombres… quizás soy yo… quizás esto es lo que en verdad soy… -dijo, perdiéndose en su razonamiento -quizás siempre fue una mentira… y esto me ha ayudado a… abrir los ojos…

\- ¿lo vas a dejar? -pregunte lo que de verdad quería saber.

-aún es muy pronto para decidir eso…

Demasiado pronto, ciertamente, es por eso que no lo dejó, pero se convirtió en mi amante, así como yo en la suya. Después de pactar algunas cuantas reglas, nos vestimos y volvimos a introducirnos a la fiesta. Se veía más calmada, observe, hasta parecía tranquila. Solo una duda rondaba por mi mente ¿lo hizo conscientemente? ¿me sedujo? ¿o en verdad había buscado mi ayuda? La duda rondo largo rato por mi cabeza, pero al final de cuentas, si había sido premeditado o no, el resultado había sido satisfactorio y no me arrepentía.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia creada, sí.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2.

Fleur… el placer podía ser descrito o en otro caso, abreviado como Fleur. También podías decir que Fleur era sinónimo de placer. Me derretía en sus dedos, me derretía en su boca, en su cuerpo caliente, más caliente que un volcán, más caliente que el sol, más caliente que cualquier estrella. Con aquellos cabellos dorados en los que hundía mis dedos, cosa que en los últimos días se había vuelto una adicción. Siempre que recorría mi cuerpo con su lengua, ahí iban mis dedos, a hundirse en las hebras de oro, a hundirse en la sedosidad de sus cabellos mientras mi boca luchaba por no jadear, mientras mi cuerpo sentía que iba a hacerse agua y escurrirse, derretirse en su cuerpo para ya no saber más de mí.

Si, cada vez que nos veíamos eso sucedía, el placer estaba ahí, flotando, como una bruma en el ambiente, como una niebla que se colaba en mi cuerpo, algo adictivo, algo que me hacía enloquecer, algo que parecía fuera de todo lo posible en mi vida, algo que me estaba descolocando de mi acostumbrando sitio de confort pero que a la vez agradecía, la situación que se daba con Fleur parecía como un balde de agua fría que me hacía percibir por primera vez la realidad. Entre más nos veíamos, era más evidente la realidad de que mis preferencias no siempre habían sido los hombres, tan evidentes que simplemente no podía creerlo, es decir ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ser consciente de ello? Ahora francamente parecía inverosímil.

Durante los días siguientes a nuestro primer encuentro, me pasaba meditando las cosas, tratando de acordarme, de atar cabos, de entenderme, de saber porque había llegado tan lejos, pero eran pocos los espacios para pensar en ello. Entre mi trabajo y mis hijos me quedaba poco tiempo, sumándole que en esa misma semana me vi con Fleur cada día, desquitando el resto de energía que tuviera, llegando a mi casa completamente exhausta. A veces solo llegaba y me dejaba caer en la cama, sin quitarme la ropa de trabajo, cuando despertaba, era ya de mañana y Ron estaba en la cocina con los niños, lo que significaba que él me cambiaba la ropa y me acostaba. Demasiado atento y amable, me decía; es un buen hombre, lo que hace más difícil las cosas, si tan solo tuviera algún punto negativo podría hacer las cosas más fáciles. Ron no brillaba por su inteligencia, ni por su valentía, pero es un hombre dedicado, un hombre fuerte y amable, un hombre que había aprendido a escucharme, que había aprendido a ser exactamente lo que yo quería, o lo que necesitaba, a ser confiable, muchas veces sentía que él se había acoplado perfectamente a mí.

Por eso me sentía culpable, y por eso mismo sentía que necesitaba hablar, que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba sufriendo, externar lo que había pasado, porque parecía tan extraño y poco probable que me parecía un sueño, una fantasía, claro que a la hora de que mis labios se encontraban con los de Fleur, era obvio que era por completo real. Lo cual, además de ser placentero, me generaba ansiedad y angustia, algo que me revoloteaba en el pecho, algo que sentía que me estaba oprimiendo, tenía que sacarlo de mí, vomitarlo de ser posible, arrojar fuera de mi todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Usualmente era con Ron con quien hablaba de mis frustraciones, la mayoría laborales, pero esto era algo que no podía decirle a él, por lo tanto, tenía que decírselo a mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo.

-necesito hablar contigo -le dije segundos después de aparecerme en su casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ahora? -me dijo sorprendido.

-ahora mismo Harry Potter -le dije apretando los labios, estaba muriendo por dentro y me decía ¿ahora?

-está bien, cielos, solo espero que no sea de trabajo Hermione, es fin de semana por amor a… -entonces lo tome de un brazo y ante la mirada de sus dos pequeños hijos y una recién asomada Ginny, desaparecimos de la sala de su casa para aparecer en mi oficina -así que si era del trabajo… -dijo aburrido.

-no lo aguanto más Harry -y apoye mi trasero en el borde de mi escritorio -necesito decirlo -y deje salir un suspiro mientras él alzo las cejas, confundido y sorprendido -me acosté con Fleur… -le solté sin más, rápidamente él abrió la boca.

-… ¿¡Qué!? -dijo quizás un par de minutos después de mirarme como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-tuve relaciones sexuales con Fleur Weasley, es decir que ella y yo nos…

\- ¡si entiendo! Merlín, Hermione, que rayos… -se pasó una mano por el cabello -no es una broma ¿verdad? -negué frenéticamente -pero… como… ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo fue?

-acudí a ella para preguntarle, como de, mujer a mujer, un consejo porque las cosas con Ron… -él me miro una vez más con la boca abierta de sorpresa -ya no lo amo, Harry…

-me vas a matar con tantas revelaciones Hermione… -se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de mi oficina.

-he estado pensado Harry, he estado quemándome los sesos pensando -le decía mientras daba vueltas presurosa por el pequeño espacio de mi oficina -asumiendo y aceptando que… ya no amo a Ron porque soy así… que quizás nunca lo he amado… que quizás fue un error… que quizá porque fue el primero con…

\- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes Hermione? ¿no se supone que somos amigos? ¿Qué somos como hermanos? ¿Qué tal si alguien te ha puesto una poción de amor? ¿Qué tal si por eso estás pensando de esta forma? ¿Qué tal si…?

-no fue así Harry, acudí sinceramente con ella por un consejo y entre tanto, la besé, no pude resistirme Harry, mi corazón palpitaba como loco por primera vez, es como si lo que tuve con Ron no fuera de verdad…

-quizá solo fue un momento de debilidad, Hermione -dijo tratando de justificar mis actos.

-nos hemos acostado cinco veces desde el fin de semana pasada en el cumpleaños de Ginny -le dije, llevándome una mano a la boca.

\- ¿la primera fue en la fiesta? -asentí en silencio - ¡en mi casa! -exclamó bastante sobresaltado.

-en la habitación de James… -le dije culpable.

\- ¡Hermione! -dijo bastante enfadado.

-no lo hice con intención… solo paso -me lleve las manos a la cara avergonzada -el punto es… -y baje mis manos -que creo que soy gay Harry… -solté por fin lo que tanto me carcomía por dentro. Harry frunció tanto las cejas, pero a la vez levantando el ceño en una expresión rarísima que jamás le había visto.

\- ¿de verdad estas segura? -pregunto recostándose en el respaldo del mueble.

-no he estado con otras mujeres, pero con Fleur… las cosas son… tan… -suspire -apasionantes…

\- ¿estas enamorada de ella? -fruncí las cejas.

-no lo sé, Harry… voy a volverme loca… -ahora fue mi turno de sentarme en el sofá y descansar la cabeza en el respaldo -solo sé que… no quiero lastimar a Ron…

-así no quieras, esto… bueno, afectaría bastante a cualquiera… -suspire y el silencio reino en mi oficina - ¿vas a seguir con Fleur? ¿ella está de acuerdo? -asentí.

-ella no va a dejar a Bill… así que…

-solo te quiere como amante… -completo él y yo volví a asentir -estarás loca si te rebajas a ser su amante.

-es lo mismo para ella porque sigo con Ron.

-entonces ¿lo vas a dejar? -negué inmediatamente.

-no puedo Harry, no… no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo decírselo… -admití con pánico mientras me llevaba las manos a la frente.

-entonces aléjate de ella, Hermione, déjala, no vuelvas a involucrarte con ella, haz como si esto nunca hubiera pasado -dijo mientras me miraba seriamente con sus ojos verdes, más en una sentencia que como recomendación.

E involuntariamente, el trabajo, ajeno a la situación comenzó a hacerse más pesado, montones y montones de cosas por hacer, documentos que revisar, concesiones, investigaciones, aprobaciones, permisos, juicios y un largo etcétera, hicieron que se diera una larga prorroga a los encuentros entre Fleur y yo. Hubo momentos donde ya habíamos acordado la hora de vernos y sorpresivamente algo surgía en el último momento que me hacía cancelar la cita. Sucedió varias veces, tantas que apenada le tuve que decir, que ya le avisaría en cuanto pudiera verla, pero tuve que alargar cada vez más las cosas hasta que más pronto de lo que habría imaginado, paso un mes, llegando al punto de preguntarme si no estaría Harry detrás de tal avalancha de trabajo, aunque después de formular aquella fantasiosa conspiración, me daba cuenta de lo absurda que era y terminaba desechándola.

Quería verla hasta que llego a mi cabeza una idea, un pensamiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, uno que siempre estaba ahí, en mi cabeza, clavado como una nota de algo que tienes que hacer, que pospones, pero ahí sigue con resaltador, una idea que no se iba, una realidad que cada vez deseaba más, aun en contra de lo que pudiese traer consigo. Entonces una mañana decidí decírselo a Harry. Llegué a la oficina temprano para hablar con él cuanto antes, necesitaba externar la idea, sentirme libre y a la vez valiente, caminé por el pasillo hasta la oficina y entonces lo encontré con Pansy Parkinson.

Tenía muchos años que no veía a Pansy Parkinson, la más venenosa serpiente de Slytherin. Pero que, como muchas serpientes, es hermosa, astuta e inspira respeto, un respeto basado en un temor que infundía simplemente con su presencia a los más débiles, un temor coloreado de admiración y atracción. Tan simple como decir: me asusta, pero me gusta. Si, podría decirse que así era Pansy Parkinson a primera vista. Pero eso no lo era todo. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes e hipnotizantes parecían guardar secretos que nadie podría adivinar ni con una esfera de cristal, ni sabiendo leer mentes o algún poder fuera de lo normal, y por lo mismo parecía casi incomprensible aquella mujer. Su sonrisa pintada de un escandaloso labial rojo escondía intenciones sospechosas, era una sonrisa extraña, que a primera vista sentirías que con solo verla se está burlando de ti, una sonrisa que te hace sentir insegura, una sonrisa perturbadora. Y su voz, una voz suave, con un tinte tan suave y a la vez fuerte que cuando te hablaba sentías que estaba siendo amable, sin sentir cuando te pedía o exigía, sin poder resistirte, como con un encanto para convencer, para envolverte de tal forma que hacías lo que pedía sin apenas pensarlo, seguramente podría domar a cualquier bestia, pero no a mí.

Eso es lo que se podría saber de Pansy Parkinson en un comienzo, si es que ignoras como ha sido a lo largo de años y años en el instituto. Si es que no sabías lo cruel e hiriente que podía ser con todo ese conjunto de cosas atrayentes y sensuales en ese pequeño, pero bien hecho cuerpo. Pero yo lo sabía, porque había oído de sus mismos labios llamarme sangre sucia. Aunque actualmente estaba, aparentemente reformada y digo aparentemente porque solo es eso, una apariencia, pues no puedo creerle a una mujer como ella, mentirosa, vil, de pocos valores y de moral flexible, que, si bien no había participado en la guerra de Voldemort, eso en sí, no demostraba nada. Quizás no participo porque quería salvar su pellejo, quizás no participo porque intuía lo que pasaría, quizás simplemente fue más astuta, quizás solo miente y si estuvo implicada, hay demasiadas cosas que pueden ser perfectamente posibles y uno no las sabe.

Pero lo que si sabía con seguridad es que Pansy Parkinson es una mujer vil, lo sé no porque su mejor amigo fuera Malfoy, no; no porque perteneciera a Slytherin, no; si no porque sabía de primera mano lo ruin que podía llegar a ser, lo crueles y lacerantes que podían ser los comentarios expedidos de su boca. Sin embargo, soy Hermione Granger, tengo educación, valores, moral y ética, no acostumbro a prejuzgar, usualmente tengo flexibilidad al dar el voto de la duda, pero no es un prejuicio si ya la conoces, si sabes de lo que es capaz, de sus verdaderos pensamientos, de lo falsa, hipócrita y engañosa que puede ser. Y una de las cosas que jamás se le quitaría de la cabeza al igual que muchos magos de sangre pura, es precisamente la superioridad por sangre, Pansy Parkinson es así ¿Por qué no podían verlo los demás? ¿Por qué no podía verlo Harry? ¿Por qué confiaba en ella?

Porque ahí estaba esa mujer, en la oficina que Harry tenía en el ministerio. Estaba con ese fino y ajustado traje sastre que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma soberbia y encantadora, que arrojaba a los ojos que era caro y sumamente inaccesible para cualquier mortal, con esa radiante sonrisa falsa de color rojo sangre, con esos relucientes ojos verdísimos, con su usual cabello corto perfectamente peinado, en un corte glamuroso que acentuaba la belleza de las lisas y negras hebras, siendo su cabello asimétrico desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, cayendo más largo hacia el frente, enmarcando ese hermoso rostro de piel blanca, con esa voz suave y encantadora riendo, sonriéndole a mi amigo con sospechosas intenciones.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¿y porque le sonreía tanto a Harry? ¿Por qué él también sonreía a esa mujer con ese fastidioso labial rojo? Respire hondamente, relájate Granger, perdón, Wesley relájate, quizás solo está siendo amable con esa mujer porque son otros tiempos y aparentemente la gente cambia, solo está siendo educado y cortés con la mujer. Pero por simple solidaridad y lealtad a nuestra amistad no debería ser tan amable, pensé, mientras caminaba lentamente, pasando de largo, ignorando la reunión de aquellos dos y aguantándome las ganas de hablar con Harry. Sin embargo, no pude dar más de dos pasos lejos de esa puerta cuando él se asomó por el quicio y me llamo. Tuve que volverme a verlo con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Harry? -le dije, intentando ser buena amiga, ignorando a la serpiente en su oficina.

-nada realmente, estoy con Pansy Parkinson y pensé que te gustaría saludarla - ¿y porque me gustaría saludar a aquella víbora? Pensé con fastidio.

-ah, me encantaría, pero tengo un asunto urgente, será en otro momento -le dije excusándome.

-pero… -intento objetar él.

-no te preocupes Potter, sé que no soy del agrado de tu amiga -dijo Parkinson, acercándose, dejando ir su veneno en cada palabra.

-tonterías, Hermione no es así -intervino Harry, depositándome una carga que no quería.

-exacto, es solo que tenía algo de prisa como para saludarte como bien mereces Parkinson -dije, entrando en el juego de la serpiente.

-oh Granger, me alegra que las cosas del pasado estén ahí, en el pasado, seria genial si fuéramos amigas -y sonrió, con esos labios rojos, brillantes y fastidiosos.

-por supuesto Parkinson -le dije, sin olvidar por supuesto sus ofensivos "sangre sucia" -por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? En el ministerio -en mi recinto sagrado, me falto decir.

-Pansy se dedica a la alta costura mágica -respondió Harry, sin embargo ¿Pansy? ¿ya la llama por su nombre? -y estamos negociando, creo que sería bueno hacer una capa especializada para todos en el departamento de seguridad -entonces volteo a verla, con algo en la mirada de Harry que simplemente me fastidio.

\- ¿una capa? -pregunte casi con burla - ¿y que podría hacer esta capa? Harry, uno debe ser suficientemente eficiente como para no depender de una capa.

-parece ser que tus amplios conocimientos no llegan hasta mi rubro, Granger, una capa con ciertas habilidades puede ser muy útil, como una capa de invisibilidad -contesto Parkinson, desafiándome no solo con sus ojos, sino con sus palabras.

-exacto ¿te acuerdas Herms? En Hogwarts, con mi capa de invisibilidad ¡momentos épicos! -decía Harry sonriendo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se formaba entre esa mujer y yo.

-claro, buenos momentos -entonces levante mi muñeca y mire mi reloj -tengo que irme Harry, debo hacer unas cosas.

-no importa, quédate un poco más, te lo dice tu jefe -comento sonriente, Harry era el actual jefe de departamento.

-Harry Potter -le dije molesta -no pretendo beneficiarme de nuestra amistad y dejar de lado mis obligaciones.

-está bien Herms, no hay problema -contesto -continua, pero con tranquilidad -comentario que le sumo un poco más a mi fastidio.

-te veo después Harry, adiós Parkinson -porque no pretendía volver a encontrarme con la serpiente. No termine de escuchar sus palabras para despedirse y comencé a caminar a mi escritorio.

-se le ve muy estresada… -le oí decir por ultimo a Parkinson.

¿Qué le importaba a ella si estaba estresada? Y en realidad no estaba estresada, simplemente me fastidiaba la presencia de una mujer tan cuestionable como lo es Pansy Parkinson y que tratara de entablar amistad tan descarada y premeditadamente con Harry, para poder aprovecharse y beneficiarse de él, y Harry parecía no notarlo, aunque si lo notaba no le importaba ¿Qué una capa para el departamento? Nadie en el departamento necesitaba una capa, esa mujer era una arribista.

Exhale con cansancio y fastidio, vaya situación sacada de la dimensión desconocida, el día de hoy parecía fastidiosamente fuera de lo común. Me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento mientras intentaba conservar la calma e ignorar la anterior situación. Le eche una mirada a la pila de papeles que mi asistente había dejado esta mañana. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días, uno donde todo parece difícil y cansado, uno de esos donde los ánimos estaban bajos, uno de esos donde te gustaría abandonar todo e irte lejos… con alguien. Me pase una mano por el cabello mientras miraba el techo aun recargada en el respaldo, como esperando a que todo se resolviera mágicamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de vivir rodeada de magia, había cosas que simplemente no se podían hacer solas. Volví a exhalar con cansancio, para segundos después incorporarme y tirarme un clavado a la pila de papeles que requerían mi atención.

Algunas horas después, cansada de mantener enfocada mi atención por tan largo tiempo, me permití terminar de leer una hoja y firmarla, dando mi consentimiento a lo requerido en ella. Volví a recargarme en mi respaldo y me pasé los dedos por mis hombros, estos últimos tensos y cansados, apenas habían pasado unas horas, aun no terminaba el horario laboral y ya quería tirarme en mi cama para descansar. Sopese la idea de acostarme en el sillón de mi oficina…

Quizás simplemente necesitas algo de aire fresco, pensé, o simplemente sexo… bien, lo último no, bótalo a lo más hondo de tu mente, Granger, ahora ve a conseguir algo que comer, unos cuantos minutos de descanso no harán que nada malo en el mundo pase. Me levante y me acerque a mi asistente, indicándole que la pila de documentos ya estaba leída y aprobada, en cuanto pudiera, le pedí que se hiciera cargo de mandarlos a las áreas correspondientes. Me puse mi saco mientras comenzaba a alejarme de mi escritorio, pronto, más pronto de lo previsto, llegué a la oficina de Harry encontrándolo con Parkinson ¿aún sigue ahí? Me pregunte incrédula. Mire mi reloj, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que los había despedido y aún seguían ahí, platicando y riendo ¿De qué rayos podrían hablar? No imagino que Parkinson tenga más temas de conversación que ella misma, y de dinero… y de la genialidad de la sangre pura. Mire con ojos ceñudos a Harry, él es bastante responsable, me parecía casi imposible de creer que hiciera a un lado sus labores para continuar una charla infructuosa con Pansy Parkinson. El hecho de que mi mejor amigo abusara de su cargo para perder el tiempo por culpa de esa mujer, empeoraba aún más el mal concepto que tenía sobre ella. Torcí la boca y apuré mis pasos para pasar de largo por completo e ignorar la escena de aquellos dos pelinegros ojiverdes.

Termine tomándome un café en un local cercano a la entrada publica del ministerio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y tamborileaba las uñas en la mesa con ansiedad y fastidio recordando la escena de aquellos dos riendo y sonriéndose, como si estuvieran en una cálida mañana en un parque, los pajarillos cantaran y el sol calentara con fuerza, contrariamente a la lluvia torrencial que caía actualmente. Esto no lo dejare pasar, pensé, aun con el ceño fruncido.

Para cuando regrese de mi breve descanso, por fortuna Parkinson ya no estaba en la oficina de mi amigo, entonces exhale un suspiro, me acerque a la puerta y toque con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Harry respondiera que podía pasar, fueron solo unos segundos para que me invitara a entrar, entonces cerré la puerta, lejos de cualquier ojo curioso y chismoso.

-así que ahora te gustan las serpientes -le arroje con molestia.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo él, sorprendido - ¿de qué hablas Herms? -yo pase a sentarme en una se las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-estoy hablando de Parkinson -le dije con ojos entornados.

-oh, de Pansy, bueno, ella ha cambiado Herms, es una mejor persona ahora -torcí la boca.

-no sabía que ahora se te daba el humor negro Harry, pero déjalo, no se te da, no me ha hecho gracia.

-no es broma, no tiene que hacerte reír, lo digo en serio -seguía él con eso.

-no puedes decirlo en serio… estamos hablando de Parkinson ¿se te olvida todo lo que hizo en Hogwarts? ¿Lo que nos fastidiaban? ¿Ella y Malfoy? ¿y lo que sugirió, ella precisamente? ¿eh?

-no lo he olvidado, pero ya está en el pasado Herms, hay que superarlo, hoy Pansy es mejor persona.

-solo te ve como un negocio -le dije molesta.

-el que estuviéramos en eso hoy no significa que sea solo interés monetario, podemos llevarnos mejor Hermione, hay que hacernos la vida más fácil.

-pero no con Parkinson -le dije, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-no puedo creer que te pongas en ese plan tan… intransigente.

-yo no puedo creer que estés más de lado de Parkinson que mío, Harry.

-Hermione, no es que este de su lado, simplemente hemos hecho amistad y creo que podrías darle una oportunidad.

¿Por qué habría de darle una oportunidad a Pansy Parkinson? ¿y una oportunidad de qué? ¿de ser amigas? ¿de salir a tomar el té juntas? ¿de platicarnos nuestras intimidades y nuestros problemas? ¿de ir de compras juntitas? Estuve a punto de soltar todos mis pensamientos en un comentario largo y mordaz, pero preferí evitarme problemas con Harry, parecía estupidizado, como si Parkinson le hubiera lavado el cerebro con palabras bonitas ¿de qué tanto hablaron como para haberlo convencido a ese nivel? Había que tener cuidado con Parkinson, parecía una estúpida superflua y ambiciosa, pero al parecer tenía un poco de más cerebro y astucia de la que esperaba. Termine suspirando mientras me apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-como sea -y me pase una mano por el cabello -voy a divorciarme de Ron, Harry -casi escupe el sorbo de té que había tomado.

\- ¿¡que!? -soltó - ¿acaso no me habías dicho que no querías lastimarlo? ¡lo vas a matar! -volví a suspirar con cansancio.

-no puedo seguir engañándonos Harry, soy homosexual, lo admito, este último mes…

-creí que no habías visto a Fleur -me interrumpió, pero termine asintiendo.

-y no la he visto, porque cuando vuelva a verla, quiero ser una mujer libre… -él tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

-de todas maneras, le estarán haciendo daño a Bill.

-será decisión de ella, pero yo no puedo seguir mintiéndonos… siento como si viviera una constante mentira, como si me negara a mí misma, como si estuviera intentando ser otra persona.

\- ¿y los niños? -negué.

-no lo sé, ya se verá quien se los queda.

-Molly va a querer hacerte pedazos -dijo pensativo.

-nuestra suegra haría pedazos a cualquiera que hiera a sus bebés -dije en una extraña sonrisa -pero al final no es asunto de ella, Harry -y suspiramos.

-Ron es mi amigo, pero tú eres como mi hermana, Hermione… estoy contigo en esta decisión, pero quiero que comprendas que también lo ayudare a él -negué entonces con la cabeza.

-no te estoy pidiendo que tomes un bando entre nosotros dos, Harry, entiendo tu posición y de hecho quiero que lo apoyes, va a sufrir, es un buen hombre, demasiado noble, me ha costado domarlo -le dije con cierta sonrisa -pero es bueno… y porque es bueno no puedo seguir mintiéndonos.

Había tomado la decisión del divorcio tan solo unas horas antes de llegar al trabajo el día de hoy, antes de encontrarme con Pansy Parkinson en la oficina de mi mejor amigo, justo cuando necesitaba hablar con él y desahogarme ahí estaba aquella molesta serpiente, fastidiando mi día y mi humor inmediatamente, pero tampoco podía engañarme, Parkinson estaba como una moto, una moto sensual y potente, con esas tremendas piernas bien trabajadas bajo esa falda sastre, elegancia y sensualidad combinadas, con todos estos pensamientos, ¿Cómo negar mi sexualidad?

Solo estoy necesitada, tan necesitada que Parkinson me parece buena, sin duda mi necesidad es sumamente urgente, tan urgente que ya veo atractiva a Parkinson… debía alejar aquellos pensamientos, nada bueno podía salir de ellos, nada, absolutamente nada… salvo esas suculentas piernas… ¡basta ya!

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? -suspire.

-aun no lo decido… quisiera salir corriendo antes que hacerlo, o simplemente mandarle una carta y que se desate el infierno yo estando en otro país, pero no puedo ser tan cobarde… se lo debo… le debo mi sinceridad.

\- ¿le vas a decir lo de Fleur?

-no, no a menos que sea insistente e irracional en exceso.

-bueno, eso solo lo lastimaría más…

-precisamente…

Pase otro largo rato en la oficina de Harry hasta que vinieron a reclamarlo por asuntos urgentes, solo entonces me retire de su oficina para encerrarme en la mía a ver diversos pendientes, pero al parecer, todos los había resuelto en la mañana y ahora estaba aparentemente libre. Y digo aparente porque mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos, de suposiciones y las palabras que diría y como las diría, de que decisiones tomaría, de las posibles reacciones y mis respuestas a todas ellas, de mis hijos… quizás lo mejor sería que se quedaran con Ron…


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3.

¿Alguna vez han llegado a la resolución de que no importa lo que hagas, siempre habrá alguien que no estará de acuerdo contigo o con lo que haces? Bueno, yo llegue a ella hace mucho tiempo, por consecuencia, ya no me importa lo que la gente diga, haga o la opinión que tengan sobre mí, me interesa mi supervivencia, me interesa el dinero. Así que no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de obtener dinero, consigo las cosas por las buenas o por las malas, arrastrándome, pasando o pisoteando a quien sea necesario, pero lo hago porque entendí que es la única forma para no caer en la verdadera desgracia que es vivir en la calle.

No he vivido en la calle si es lo que están pensando, Pansy Parkinson jamás podría vivir en la calle, pero estuve cerca. Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, mi familia, una de todas esas familias de sangre pura, rica y con prestigio cayó en desgracia por haber sido comprobado que mis padres apoyaban al Señor Tenebroso, llegaron Aurores con papeles en mano directamente del ministerio y lo peor no fue que fueran a dar a Azkaban, lo peor fue que toda nuestra riqueza nos fue arrebatada. Siglos y siglos haciendo crecer la fortuna, eligiendo los prospectos más adecuados para la familia, obteniendo renombre e influencias y ahí estaba el final, todo ese trabajo hecho una mierda por los últimos jefes de familia y sus malas decisiones. ¿De qué nos sirvió el renombre? De nada, quedo más sucio que el lodo, ¿De qué sirvió la pureza de sangre? En realidad, de nada, no, esperen, lo estoy pensando bien, de verdad… no, no, de nada sirvió cuando llegaron los Aurores, no nos trataron mejor que cualquier criatura mágica, y gracias a Merlín, ni peor. Lo único que si sirvió fue la fortuna decomisada para cubrir el pecado que habían cometido mis padres ante la ley, pero no fue suficiente para las deudas que dejaron mis padres tras de sí al ser encerrados en Azkaban y bueno ¿a quién le cobrarían las deudas? A la siguiente en la línea de la familia, a la joven Pansy Parkinson.

Si, ahí estaba yo, con diecinueve años y deudas hasta el cuello. No había dinero y nos quitaron muchas propiedades, por suerte la mansión Parkinson en el campo quedo libre de la multa, pero ¿fue suficiente para cubrir las deudas? Claro que no, tuve que venderlo todo y sí, "todo" abarcaba tanto mis cosas personales como la mansión en el campo, la mansión que por siglos vio nacer a cada miembro de la familia, esa importantísima propiedad yo la tuve que vender, porque no había ya más Parkinson's, y la última que quedaba ya no tenía nada más que vender a excepción de su alma, y dudo que alguien la quisiera. El estatus se fue, la riqueza se fue, las conexiones, las influencias, todo se fue al carajo. Ahora solo era yo, Pansy Parkinson, por la vida tratando de terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts, que por poco y no logro.

Pero al terminar, ahí estaba yo, regresando del viaje en tren de Hogwarts, con solo una maleta y la ropa que vestía en el andén del tren, caminando a un miserable y ajustado departamento en Londres, viendo como poco a poco el dinero de mi cuenta en Gringotts se acababa y poco faltaba para terminar en ceros. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me pregunte ese día mientras miraba la lluvia mojar la calzada a través de la ventana de este pobre departamento. En un principio pensé que quizás pedir dinero de algún familiar lejano no sería tan mala idea, hasta que me lo negaron, la pobre lechuza que envié con esperanzas volvía agotadísima y siempre con negativas. La segunda idea fue pedir dinero a mis amigos, pero la lechuza siempre llegaba con la misma respuesta, empapada y cansada, algunas veces con el pergamino mojado y la tinta corriéndose, pero con una fuerte y clara negativa.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Me dije, después de agotar las conexiones, nadie quería prestarme dinero, mucho menos simplemente dármelo para sobrevivir, ni siquiera mis amigos, ni siquiera Draco que a él si le quedaba dinero, no como a mí. Entonces volví a leer su carta.

"_Pansy, porque somos amigos te voy a hablar con la verdad, no te puedo prestar dinero, ni siquiera puedo darte trabajo, nuestra posición ha cambiado, tanto la tuya como la mía, no es conveniente que nos vean juntos, hazte cargo de tus negocios como yo me hare cargo de los míos."_

Pero… ¿Cuáles negocios? ¡Si estaba en la ruina! A Draco aún le quedaban negocios familiares, pero a mí solo unos cuantos números en el banco. Recuerdo que volví a leer su carta _"ni siquiera puedo darte trabajo"_… ¿tendría… que trabajar? Al parecer, tenía que hacer lo que no había concebido durante toda mi vida. Si, teníamos negocios, y trabajar en ellos para nosotros era simplemente pasar una vez por día o quizás por semana para ver cómo van las cosas y volver al ocio de aquellos privilegiados, todos lo hacían así, por eso mismo ¿trabajar? ¿de qué iba a trabajar?

Tarde algunos días en negación. No quería trabajar, entonces llamaron a mi puerta, era mi casero, para recordarme que me quedaban pocos días para que tuviera que pagar la renta. Mi casero me dio el impulso para ponerme mis mejores trapos e ir al ministerio a probar suerte. Bueno, no hubo suerte. ¿Quizás por era Pansy Parkinson, hija de benefactores del Señor Tenebroso? Tal vez, tengo una ligera sospecha… como ahí no funciono fui al callejón Diagon a buscar cualquier empleo que pudiera darme algo de ganancias. Solicité empleo en todas las tiendas y finalmente vine a ser contratada como ayudante en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano. El sueldo era genial… para un estudiante en vacaciones… para mí era la muerte.

Dure con los mismos trapos meses enteros, me alcanzaba solo para comer y pagar la renta, estrictamente hablando, y creo, que eso ya era mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, no había más oportunidades, no sabía hacer más, en mi familia no había un oficio en específico, más que la recolección del capital, ¿Qué había aprendido? Nada de ella, realmente. No acostumbraba a pensar que haría en el futuro, no tenía grandes planes, o algún tipo de sueño arquetípico, no, solía creer que cuando saliera de Hogwarts mi padre me haría pegarme a él para ir a revisar los negocios una vez por semana y el resto de mi tiempo lo invertiría en desayunos, comidas y cenas con mis amigos, en salir de compras, en viajar, proponer uno que otro negocio nuevo para que mis padres vieran mis intenciones emprendedoras, independientemente de si funcionaba o no, total que no importaba si no funcionaba, gastar dinero en algo así no era un problema, después, encontrar un marido guapo, joven, adinerado y con buen linaje para casarme, tener un mocoso y seguir así por la vida, pero no, todo ese brillante futuro fue cortado de un tajo por el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

Por eso, cuando se abrió una vacante como aprendiz de Madame Malkin, no lo pensé ni un segundo más y me postulé, prefería ser aprendiz de Madame que ser una simple ayudante en una tienda de segunda mano. Madame no estaba muy satisfecha con los solicitantes, pero tuvo que admitir que yo era el mejor prospecto. Me dio una oportunidad, solo una dijo, y si arruinaba las cosas tendría que volver a ser ayudante en la tienda de segunda mano. Obviamente trabaje diligentemente para no cometer errores o si los cometía que fueran muy pequeños. Nunca en mi vida imagine que trabajaría tanto para complacer a alguien, que pondría tanto empeño para hacer una túnica, ni para entender lo difícil que resulta coser con magia. Algunas prendas, las más caras, requerían coserlas a mano, insertando magia en cada una de las puntadas, magia en cada hilo, era un trabajo laborioso y artesanal que exigía concentración y, por supuesto, una buena paga por él.

Al principio, contrariamente a lo que imagine, mi sueldo no mejoro demasiado, pero bueno, hablando de números, si, mejoro, ya me alcanzaba para cambiar esos viejos zapatos y para uno que otro gustito, como galletas y uno que otro panqué con mermelada. Todo mejoro cuando comencé a hacer las túnicas más complicadas, Madame Malkin me pago bien por cada una de ellas, aunque claro, las vendía más caro, eso es obvio. Finalmente, cuando me gradué de ayudante, pasé a ser, junto con ella, una diseñadora de la tienda, ya podía atender clientes y por supuesto, lo mejor es que ya me pagaba más.

Me cambié de departamento, poco a poco fui ampliando mi guardarropa con buenos atuendos de fina tela, lento pero seguro me decía, prefería tener algo bueno cada mes, que tener ropa barata todos los días y lo mismo era con los zapatos. Estuve largo tiempo trabajando con Madame, la mujer se sirvió de mí, de mi juventud y yo me serví de su renombre, de su tienda, de sus clientes y de sus conexiones. Le conseguí buenos tratos con equipos de Quidditch, con comerciantes extranjeros, algunos eran ciertamente difíciles, pero hacia todo lo necesario para obtenerlos como clientes, y todo era, TODO. Al principio no quería, después de todo, no quería que la gente pensara que Pansy Parkinson se había vuelto una puta barata, pero al final, el solo imaginar la seguridad que me iba a dar tener todo ese dinero, hizo que se me resbalara el que dijera la gente. Iba a ser una puta, pero una cara, con buen dinero y sin carencias, con comida segura, un lugar donde dormir y ropa de calidad.

Muy buenos tratos conseguí de aquellos trabajos, pero nunca pudimos entrar al ministerio, el ministerio no hacia tratos de nuestro rublo, no le interesaba, por más que me esforcé en entrar, hasta que me topé a Potter y a Potter hijo mirando una de nuestras túnicas en el aparador de la tienda. Sonreí diabólicamente cual cocodrilo al ver un suculento, suave, carnoso y tierno hipopótamo en la charca. Me gire a ver a nuestro ayudante más joven que tonteaba leyendo un libro e inmediatamente le hice la señal para que saliera a toparse con el hijo de Potter en nuestra estudiada táctica de enganchamiento. Nuestro ayudante le hablo al chico y casi segundos después charlaban animadamente de alguna estupidez de niños. Revisé mi peinado rápidamente en un espejo de la tienda, alisé algunos cabellos y salí buscándolo con una voz empalagosamente dulce.

\- ¡Gareth! ¡Gareth donde…! -y entonces, bien ensayadamente, me tope a Potter de casualidad cuando buscaba a mi ayudante. El volvió a verme, yo lo mire, los chicos volvieron a mirarme -Potter… -él alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Parkinson? -primero lucio desconcertado y luego asombrado - ¿Pansy Parkinson? -yo me sonreí.

\- ¿luzco tan diferente? ¿tan mal me veo? -rápidamente dio la reacción esperada.

-no, claro que no, luces muy bien, los años no te han maltratado -después de todo, santo o no, Potter es un hombre. Sonreí complacida.

-gracias ¿es tu hijo? -comente mirando al chiquillo.

-oh si, ¿él es el tuyo? -refiriéndose a Gareth.

-oh no, Gareth no es mi hijo -dije como ya en otras tantas veces.

-soy ayudante de Mademoiselle Parkinson -dijo él mismo.

\- ¿ayudante? ¿tan joven? -pregunto Potter impresionado - ¿no es demasiado chico? -Gareth tiene como ocho años así que es normal su sorpresa.

-sí, es joven, pero…

-mi mamá no me quiere en casa -dijo como si nada -dijo que prefiere que aprenda algo, es feliz de que ayude a Mademoiselle Parkinson -y tanto Potter como yo tuvimos la misma expresión incomoda.

-lo niños son tan honestos -comente con para aligerar el peso del comentario - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Potter?

-James quiere una túnica, me gustaría algo especial - ¡fantástico!

-veras que haremos algo maravilloso -dije sonriendo con tanta amabilidad que casi podría ser una santa.

\- ¿las confeccionas tú, Parkinson? -me hice a un lado y los invité a pasar.

-cada puntada Potter, más que un oficio, más que mi vida -pero no más que el dinero -esto es mi sueño -y Potter sonrió satisfecho bajo la ensoñación que le plantee. Crédulo, pobre tonto, el mundo no es color de rosa Potti.

-de verdad me alegro Parkinson ¿este lugar es tuyo?

-no, no lo es -eso sorprendió a Potter -un poco después de Hogwarts me convertí en aprendiz de Madame, trabajé muy duro para alcanzar mi sueño -le dije con una fenomenal sonrisa, con el mismo cuento que encandilaba a todos los estúpidos crédulos como él.

-el trabajo duro y honesto siempre da frutos Parkinson -sí, claro Potter -en verdad me alegro por ti -todo estaba yendo perfecto, pero faltaba lo más importante para envolverlo.

-Potter, ya que, veo que no me odias… -dije con cierto melodrama.

-Parkinson, no te odio -se apresuró él.

-eso me alegra, de verdad, por eso quiero ofrecerte disculpas -alzo las cejas sorprendido -por aquella vez cuando sugerí entregarte a ya-sabes-quien…

-Parkinson… -se quedó aún más sorprendido, realmente no me arrepentía de nada, en ese momento de verdad que fue lo que mejor me pareció -está ya en el pasado, además fue un momento… difícil, para todos.

\- ¿aceptas mis disculpas? -le pregunte afligida.

-claro que si Parkinson, ya está en el pasado, además, has trabajado tanto y has hecho las cosas correctas, ahora me pareces de verdad una buena persona.

-gracias Potter -le dije con una ensayada tímida sonrisa -no ha sido fácil pero aquí estoy, haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

-dime Harry, Potter es muy de trabajo, si alguna vez puedo ayudarte lo hare con gusto -y ahí estaba lo que había estado deseando escuchar, por fin la puerta se había abierto.

-gracias Harry, igual puedes llamarme Pansy, si quieres podemos ver qué tipo de túnica le gustaría a James -ya lo tenía en el bolcillo, ahora había que darle tiempo para poder solicitar un trato fuerte, debía esperar y andar por las ramas mientras, no hay que mover demasiado fuerte por ahora.

-ah, claro, por cierto ¿aquí hacen capas de invisibilidad? -voltee a verlo.

-ese es un trabajo muy raro y caro Harry -le dije risueña -sinceramente yo no puedo hacerlas, pero investigare.

-quiero una para James, pero no ahora, puedes tomarte tiempo en investigar -y yo aprovechare ese tiempo Harry Potter.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson ¿puedo darle dulces? -me dijo Gareth.

-claro que, si cariño, todos los que deseen -y tomé el tarro esférico donde teníamos dulces de cortesía para los clientes - ¿te gustan los dulces corazón? -le dije al hijo de Potter con una reluciente sonrisa.

-sí, Mademoiselle -contesto muy propio.

-es un encanto Potter, hasta me hace querer uno para mí -comente con dulzura.

\- ¿aún no te has casado? -pregunto francamente sorprendido.

-si tienes un buen prospecto preséntamelo -y guiñe un ojo.

Pero claro que no quería un marido, seria estorboso para el trabajo, a los clientes no les llama la atención una mujer casada, menos aun con hijos, era una vil mentira para Potter. Lo que si no era mentira es que estaba disponible, a los hombres les gusta eso, independientemente de si están casados o no, una dama joven, hermosa y soltera que les elogia siempre es agradable, y cuando se es agradable, vienen los negocios. No creo llegar a acostarme con Potter, pero le sobare el orgullo, lo suficiente para que se sienta como un quinceañero, joven, potente y guapo, la mejor llave para abrir la puerta de un negocio.

La siguiente vez que nos vimos, fue cuando vino a recoger la túnica para su creciente retoño, una semana más tarde. Venia solo así que iba tener una buena oportunidad de poner en practica mis tácticas.

-buenos días Harry -salude cordialmente, obtuve la misma respuesta -oye, no te lo había dicho pero la barba te sienta muy bien -si un hombre tiene barba, no hay nada como adularla, les encanta.

-gracias Pansy, la he estado dejando, al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero…

-oh no, no Harry, te queda muy bien, además, es tan tupida -y ahí estaba la sonrisa boba de un hombre adulado.

Aquel día encargo otra capa para su retoño, sin importarle el costo. Después de encargarla, dijo que le enviara una carta o un mensaje para cualquier detalle que surgiera, y así lo hice, gracias a eso Potter y yo comenzamos a llevarnos cada vez mejor, claro que tampoco abusaba del recurso, no lo llamaba dos que tres días, pero no dejaba pasar demasiadas semanas hasta que un día, mientras mirábamos algunos detalles de la capa para su criaturita, tocamos el punto verdaderamente importante para mí, capas para el ministerio. Primero probando con el departamento de seguridad. Accedí gustosa cuando me pidió que le presentara un proyecto oficial junto con una cotización.

Claro que, no espere que el obstáculo para mis planes no fuera Potti directamente, sino su secuaz inseparable, Granger… frígida y adicta al trabajo de mierda. Inmediatamente de verme en la oficina de Potter se le noto la antipatía desde lo lejos. Lástima de cuerazo, me dije, los senos se le notan exquisitos bajo la blusa, apretados, suplicantes de caricias. Una pena para su marido, seguramente se atiborra de trabajo y apenas deja espacio para respirar, ya ni de soñar con sexo.

-Harry Potter -dijo molesta -no pretendo beneficiarme de nuestra amistad y dejar de lado mis obligaciones -que estúpida, porque yo sí.

Aunque claro, nuestras posiciones son completamente diferentes, Granger es la eminencia que todo el mundo ama, igual que Potter, quien no destaca demasiado… más bien, quien no destaca es Weasley.

-se le ve estresada -comente casual para olvidar el ambiente con Granger.

-no le hagas caso Pansy -Potter intento que Granger se sumara al proyecto y lo apoyara como buena amiga, pero parece que no iba a ser posible, conveniente por el lado de que si Granger se quedaba demasiado podrían saltar chispas entre las dos, y no necesariamente de pasión; el lado inconveniente es que solo Potter apoyaría la negociación, no era malo, pero habría sido mejor con los dos, aunque, a quien engañaba, Granger jamás cooperaria conmigo -por cierto, vamos a hacer una cena sorpresa para Herms, es en mi casa y quiero invitarte.

-oh que maravilla -le dije, no sintiéndome maravillada - ¿Qué celebraran?

-es su cumpleaños, pero creo que lo ha olvidado por completo, tiene muchas cosas en mente, espero que esta sea una gran oportunidad para todos.

-honor que me haces Harry, iré con mucho gusto -y di mi mejor y más feliz sonrisa. Son negocios Pansy, si tengo que ir a esa fiesta para cerrar el trato, iré a la dichosa fiesta. Tan solo de pensar en el dinero…

Llegado el viernes por la tarde comencé a arreglarme. Normalmente me quedaba en la tienda hasta terminar el horario de trabajo, pero tanto Madame como yo sabíamos que esta negociación era muy importante, así que había que hacer ciertos sacrificios. Uy si, que sacrificio ir a una cena. Parece que al final, estaba teniendo un poco de esa vida que alguna vez en mi juventud imagine… a quien engaño, si casi no salgo a cenar. Claro que, ha habido grandes cambios en mi vida, más solvencia económica, mejor departamento, mejor ropa, mejores zapatos, había sido un largo camino lleno de espinas, pero si salía bien este negocio, podría vivir sin tantas preocupaciones.

Termine de maquillarme y me recargue en el respaldo de mi silla, imagine un poco, tan solo un poco de lo que sucedería. Solo tendría que enfocarme en las capas del ministerio, me encerraría en el cuarto de costura todas las tardes, con una buena taza de té, un cigarrillo y música suave de fondo, Madame no estaría entrando a cada rato solicitando que moviera las nalgas para atraer clientes, ella misma estaría botada en su habitación arriba, Gareth y Michael estarían en el recibidor para que no se quedara solo, les daríamos dos buenas monedas al día mientras poco a poco se hinchaban nuestros bolcillos. Respire en un suspiro, si, no más coqueteos con gentuza, no más lamerle las botas a aquellos pseudo-ricos, bueno, solo de vez en cuando, después de todo, seguiría siendo una tienda.

Me levante a ponerme uno de mis mejores vestidos, lo había comprado hace unos meses, fuera de temporada, pero aun podía verse bien, lo guardaba para alguna buena cena con un cliente, no imagine que lo usaría en este tipo en particular de cena. Azul Oxford, con un escote sugerente sin llegar a mostrar demasiado, sin ser vulgar, con la orilla superando por poco la mitad del muslo, de finos tirantes, estilizado y de una tela deliciosamente brillante. Me puse una gargantilla y varias pulseras en la muñeca, zapatillas al mismo tono. Para finalizar, alise solo un poco más mi reluciente cabello y lo perfume. Me mire al espejo bastante complacida. Solo faltaba algo.

Me incline un poco y pase el labial de rojo vino, sensual pero sobrio para la ocasión. Di un movimiento de varita y la habitación quedo perfectamente ordenada. Tome el pequeñísimo traslador que me había dado Potter, mire la hora solo para asegurarme de que no iba ni atrasada ni adelantada, las seis cincuenta y ocho. Revise mi bolso de mano, mis pendientes, vaya, no había nada que revisar más para gastar esos últimos dos minutos. Me senté en mi diván a esperar agónicamente el tiempo restante. Granger sentirá un infarto cuando me vea ahí mismo, sonreí con maldad. De los demás no estoy segura como reaccionaran, pero podre con ello. Seguramente serán un par de horas incomodas con mi presencia, pero qué más da, he soportado peores cosas. Como encontrarme a Draco en un restaurant, cenando yo con su suegro, ups, los negocios. Que culpa puedo tener de que a los vejetes les gusten las mujeres jóvenes y guapas como yo.

Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, ya casi eran las siete con cinco. Bueno, minutos más minutos menos. Me levanté y en solo unos instantes estuve en la puerta de Potter. Toque le timbre y el pequeñajo de la otra vez me abrió.

-Mademoiselle -dijo sorprendido.

-buenas noches caballero -le sonreí, a los niños les encanta que los hagas sentir grandes, igual que a los hombres.

-Pansy -oí detrás del chiquillo -pasa por favor.

-buenas noches Harry -y así comenzó la velada.

Luego de entrar y presentarme con todos los ahí presentes, me di cuenta de que no era una cena tan familiar ni tan privada, así que fue un alivio. Claro que no era reamente el sueño de mi vida volver a toparme con Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Parvati y Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Delacour, Finnigan y Thomas, menos aun con todos los Weasley, pero ya estaba ahí, que más podía hacer. Me sentí abiertamente como la amante en turno que es invitada bajo la excusa de una amiga, o al menos así creí que me estaban mirando un par de Weasley's, aunque de verdad que no había nada entre Potter y yo. Sorprendentemente, la más joven de ellos me trato con asombrosa y autentica amabilidad, quizás Ginny Weasley también se había creído el cuento. Bueno, eso está muy bien.

Mientras esperábamos a que Granger llegara por fin para pasar al comedor dispuesto en el jardín, Ginny se sentó conmigo en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala y charlo bastante amena conmigo. O de verdad es amable o tiene intenciones ocultas. Como fuera, me interesaba estar en buenos términos con todos, la conveniencia por delante Parkinson. Fue casi una hora después que Harry pidió apagar todas las luces y que nos mantuviéramos en silencio, Ronald le había enviado una nota que pronto estarían ahí y la supuesta cena era sorpresa. Todo quedó a obscuras y de la nada se oyó el plop de una aparición en el centro de la sala, segundos después una multitud de luces de colores y chispas salieron por todos lados más un "sorpresa" de todos los ahí presentes. La habitación se ilumino y todos los invitados fueron a felicitar a su amiga. Me plantee seriamente la idea de levantarme a hacer lo mismo, pero Granger y yo no somos amigas, así que me quede en mi sitio.

Minutos después del cumulo de emociones en el ambiente, Granger se topó con mi presencia, la sonrisa se le borro en una mueca fastidiada y solo pude atinar a sonreír. No lo hacía por fastidiar, pero me daba tanta gracia el evidente fastidio y antipatía en su cara, Granger jamás podría ocultar sus emociones, no está en su naturaleza. Se giró ignorándome por completo y se topó con Delacour, me pareció ver algo en la mirada de aquellas dos, pero me dije, ya estoy leyendo demasiados chismes rosas que hasta imagino cosas. Pero alguien como yo debía estar al tanto de los chismes, es trabajo. Le reste importancia a sus acciones y me quede en mi sitio, sintiendo como Potter se sentaba a mi lado.

-se lo que estás pensando -le dije -pero creo que sería más incómodo para ella si fuera a felicitarla -y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa tenue.

\- ¿lees mentes Pansy? -cerré mis ojos y me encogí de hombros.

-nunca he practicado la legeremancia, solo soy perspicaz -busqué rápidamente en mi bolso de mano -toma -le extendí una tarjetita, siempre llevaba de estas para quedar bien con los buenos clientes -es para Granger.

\- "túnica gratis al gusto, lo mejor para los mejores" ¿para mí? -dijo Potter.

\- ¿también es tu cumpleaños? -enseguida soltó a reír mientras negaba -no estaba muy segura sobre que traer, así que finalmente solo puedo hacer algo como esto.

-se la daré Pansy, vamos, ya nos estamos yendo al comedor -se puso en pie y me extendió la mano.

Por fuera de la casa pusieron un largo comedor, aprovechando el clima templado, para cuando llegamos ya había algunos de los presentes sentados, Potter por supuesto se sentó en un extremo junto a su esposa, yo junto a él porque platicábamos amenamente, pero note que aun mientras hablábamos el buscaba constantemente a alguien ¿a quién buscaría si estaba Ginevra sentada a su lado? Bueno, cuando apareció Granger con Delacour supe que buscaba a la primera. La llamo por encima de las voces de todos y prácticamente hizo que se sentara a mi lado. Que incómodo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Potter?

-Herms, hay que convivir con más personas -había un rictus en la expresión de Potter que amenazaba a Granger -es bueno para la salud.

-amable por siempre Harry -y Granger también tenía una sonrisa forzada ¡Que divertido!

Mas forzadamente que una plática diplomática, Granger se sumó a la conversación entre Potter y yo con largos comentarios hechos en monosílabos. Debió sentirse aliviada cuando necesite ir al tocador. Puede que para ella fuera un suplicio, pero yo me estaba divirtiendo de verdad, además, era un buen lujo el que me estaba dando al ver a Granger tan cerca, con esas firmes piernas bajo ese pantalón de tergal gris y esos apretados senos bajo la siempre impoluta blusa blanca. No me tarde más de lo necesario en el tocador y volví pronto al comedor.

-esa mujer está coqueteándote descaradamente Harry, intenta seducirte -le escuche a Granger decir.

\- ¿tú lo crees, Hermione? -pregunto él, abiertamente sorprendido y de cierta manera, restándole importancia cuando dio el siguiente bocado a su comida.

-no me digas que estas… que estas… de acuerdo… -él solo sonrió -Harry, por Merlín… ¿y Ginny? -la misma pregunta me hice yo, la busque con los ojos encontrándola platicando con Lovegood.

-no tiene por qué enterarse Herms -y se encogió de hombros descaradamente, pero a mí no me engañaba, lo hacía para molestarla.

-dime que no has insinuado lo que creo que has insinuando…

-es solo un pecadillo Hermy, solo eso -me lleve la mano a la boca, a punto de soltar una risotada, mientras que Granger parecía que iba a salírsele el alma.

\- ¡he vuelto! ¿de qué hablan? -dije para integrarme a la conversación.

-Herms estaba pidiéndome opinión sobre que túnica elegir en tu tienda.

-maravilloso tema entonces -dije sonriendo -siempre puedo hacer una túnica completamente personalizada -ahora fue el turno de ella mencionar que iba al sanitario - ¿te estoy causando muchos problemas con ella Harry? -comente con inocencia.

-claro que no Pansy, esta estresada, ya lo sabes, voy a buscarla.

-claro que no Harry, fue al sanitario -me levante una vez más -le daré tu mensaje -y no le di tiempo a que replicara. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero tenía que mostrar mis buenas intenciones y Granger no iba a arruinarme.

Llegue al sanitario una vez más y estaba total y completamente desocupado. Ya lo imaginaba. ¿Dónde podría haber ido la joven promesa? Me asome al jardín, Potter, que solo unos segundos antes estaba solo con la vista en algún sitio, fue acompañado por su ya tan conocido amigo Weasley. Bueno, eso me dará tiempo. Volví dentro de la casa y estaba por ir a la cocina cuando oí un ruido a lo lejos, como algo cayendo al suelo ¿estaría tan enojada que estaba aventando cosas?

Camine suavemente, internándome en un pasillo con puertas, llegue a la primera y la abrí lentamente, nada. Bueno, prolongue un poco más el hecho de que en cuanto me vea seguro que avienta algo, tomando previsión saque mi varita. Continúe a la siguiente habitación, gire con lentitud la perilla, apretando mi varita, imaginando ya algo volando por los aires hacia mí, pero lo que encontré no fue eso. Encontré a Granger y Delacour comiéndose la boca. Sonreí como si hubiera encontrado el mejor tesoro del mundo, maliciosa y divertidamente. Me hubiera encantado tener una cámara para sacarles una foto. De un momento a otro, Granger le levantaba el vestido con prisa y Delacour intentaba arrancarle el pantalón. Si seguían así me darían ganas de integrarme a la fiesta privada, digo, se veía muy intensa la acción.

Como ya tenía la varita en la mano, simplemente le lance a Delacour un hechizo petrificante y espere con sorna a que Granger se diera cuenta de que estaba besando a una persona casi congelada, casi un muñeco, con una posición muy sugerente y graciosa he de admitir.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -soltó asustada y molesta.

-pero que actividades tan nobles llevas con tu concuña Granger -le solté desde la puerta. Inmediatamente giro en mi dirección, primero alarmada y después fastidiada.

-Parkinson -escupió con rabia.

-te llama Harry, y si quieres, luego platicamos de esto querida -le guiñe un ojo y salí presurosa antes de escuchar cómo se estrellaba algo contra la puerta -no tardes mucho que si no le digo que venga él mismo.

Me largue por el pasillo conteniendo la risa ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquella tonta hacer cosa semejante en una casa abarrotada de gente? O se sentía muy audaz retando al peligro, o simplemente toda esa inteligencia se le había escurrido del cerebro. Como quiera que fuera esto era una gran oportunidad que no iba a dejar se me escapara de las manos. Regrese con Harry, que junto con Ronald, me recibieron muy gustosamente. No más que simpatía y amabilidad aquellos dos. Demasiado buenos, pensé, casi sentía lastima por Weasley, casi.

\- ¿y Hermione? -pregunto Harry.

-ya vuelve, tuvo un problema con su pantalón, estaba manchado -de lo mojada que quedo por Delacour.

\- ¿debería ir a ayudarle? -comento Weasley.

-no lo creo, Delacour ya le estaba ayudando -dije como si nada, pero Harry no pudo esconder la molestia, oh… así que ya sabía -son tan buenas concuñas, se llevan tan bien -comente adicionalmente con malicia, Potter por otro lado, intento que no se notara su molestia apretando la rodilla de su pantalón.

-si, quien lo dijera -comento Weasley -se llevan tan bien.

-eso es tan hermoso, una familia feliz y unida -seguí comentado venenosamente sin que lo supiera el pelirrojo.

-discúlpenme -dijo Potter y se levantó yendo directamente al interior de la casa, donde se topo de frente con ambas mujeres saliendo. Levante el envés de mi mano y apoye en ella mi mejilla con una sonrisa mientras veía a Granger y Potter volver en silencio, al mismo tiempo que Delacour se iba por otro lado a sentarse con su marido.

-Hermione querida, ¿ya se arregló tu pantalón? -solté más veneno deliberadamente, me daban unas ganas inmensas de reír.

-sí, Parkinson, quedo perfecto -sonreí más porque no pudo evitar que se notara su desagrado.

-eso es bueno, sabes lo que me cuesta quitar las manchas de tu ropa -dijo como si nada Weasley.

-Ronald ¿tú haces la lavandería? -pregunte con casualidad.

-oh sí, yo la hago, Hermione a veces está muy ocupada.

\- ¡pero que encanto de hombre! -dije con un tono exagerado de dulzura que como bien vine a confirmar por los dedos encrespados de Granger, le fastidiaba -ojalá yo tuviera un marido como tú.

-no te preocupes Pansy -dijo Potter -llegara el adecuado para ti.

Jah, ingenuo Potter ¿Quién quiere un hombre? Ciertamente yo no, estar casada es cortarse la libertad, y los hombres, casi siempre buscan imponerse ante ti, que los obedezcas, que te sometas ¿Qué de bueno podría ser el tener uno? Así sea tan bueno como Weasley que le lava la ropa a su mujer, las cosas nunca pueden ser realmente tan buenas.

-gracias Harry querido -respondí con tanta azúcar en mis palabras como pude -solo espero que no sea muy anciano, ya casi no hay buenos hombres de mi edad y solteros.

-lo haces parecer como si estuvieras muy vieja Parkinson -comento Weasley -pero todos aquí tenemos la misma edad y no estamos viejos.

-yo en absoluto me siento viejo -dijo Potter, jovial.

-oh, yo nunca me he dicho que me sienta vieja, estoy en mis mejores años muchachos, en mi adolescencia no tenía estas curvas -y sentí como los ojos de todos fueron a parar a mi escote, incluso los de Granger.

-claro… todos hemos tomado más cuerpo -atino a decir Weasley, pero él solo había tomado pansa.

-Harry -Ginevra apareció al cabo de unos segundos -Harry ¿quieres bailar?

-me encantaría, ¿Ron?

\- ¿Hermione? -entonces toda la atención recibida para mis senos se disolvió y casi huyeron a algo menos comprometedor, justo lo que necesitaba.

-oh, no, ahora no -contesto ella.

\- ¿Parkinson? -me pregunte si era verdadera cortesía o quería mirar un poco mejor mi escote ¿o podría bailar conmigo sin echar una ojeada? Ganas de comprobarlo no me faltaban.

-gracias, pero aun no -termine diciendo con una sonrisa en los labios y guiñándole un ojo, mientras tomaba mi copa y le daba un pequeñísimo trago.

-le preguntare a Parvati -dijo él, levantándose con calma.

Entonces nos quedamos Granger y yo solas, en el extremo de la mesa. Casi todos se habían levantado a bailar un poco, solo estaban Delacour con su marido platicando cariñosamente, con sus manos entrelazadas, mirándose como borregos al otro lado de la mesa. Que hermosa actuación la de Delacour. Daban ganas de ir a aguijonearlos, pero, para que meterme en problemas, no lo haría a menos que fuera conveniente para mi economía, y hablando de eso…

-al fin solas he Granger -y dirigí mis risueños ojos a los suyos.

-escupe lo que quieras Parkinson -dijo, con toda la seguridad de que algo pediría a cambio, al fin reluce toda esa brillantez que recuerdo de las épocas en Hogwarts, me alegra tanto trabajar con alguien tan despierta.

-owww, Granger ¿por quién me tomas? Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga -y me lleve la copa con vino espumoso a los labios.

-te tomo por quien eres Parkinson, una mujer interesada y arribista -no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-me alegra mucho que me puedas ahorrar tanto trabajo, quizás hasta te conviene más a ti que a mí.

-solo suéltalo de una vez por todas Parkinson, ¿Qué quieres? -volví a beber de mi copa mientras negaba con un dedo.

-cariño ¿Por qué no debería disfrutar con tu sufrimiento tanto como pueda? -ella apretó los labios, innegablemente irritada -ahora no es el momento, por ahora esta es una noche de placer, y el placer no se mezcla con los negocios.

-maldición Parkinson, no me…

-no, no, querida, esa no es la actitud -saque un cigarrillo de mi pequeño bolso y le extendí el encendedor -quiero hablar esto calmadamente cariño -lleve a mis labios el extremo del filtro y me incline hacia ella, que poco le faltaba para que saliera humo de su cabeza, visiblemente enojada; le alce las cejas varias veces, incentivándola a tomar el encendedor.

-solo deja a que te encuentre algo Parkinson -se acercó y prendió mi cigarrillo, disfrute de aquella acción forzada de su parte, de esa molestia en sus labios, de aquel fastidio, de poder picarla y que no pudiera hacer nada contra eso.

-pero sonríe Granger -y deje salir el humo a su rostro -sonríe y celebremos nuestra reciente amistad -comente tan alegre como si de verdad hubiéramos encontrado un punto donde coincidir y al fin pudiéramos entendernos.

-en cuanto pueda Parkinson, en cuanto pueda…

-pero no será hoy, trae esa copa y brindemos por el éxito.

No le quedo otra alternativa más que tomar su ya tan olvidada copa y brindar conmigo. Por el resto de la noche nos quedamos relativamente juntas, yo poniendo a prueba su paciencia, debe haberme odiado mucho, no la culpo, seguramente si estuviera en su lugar, teniendo algo de que me pudieran tomar, estaría igual o más enfadada, ideando la forma de vengarme, de buscar de que pie cojea, información, o por lo menos inventarle algo. Pero Granger no es así, no inventaría algo, tiene poder, tiene recursos, lo sé muy bien y por eso no lleve las cosas demasiado lejos, porque siendo sincera, pude haberla fastidiado más cruelmente de lo que lo hice, aunque claro, eso no me lo tomara en cuenta, pero ya que, ahhh, soy tan misericordiosa, no me merece Granger.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4.

"_Desearía verte Fleur, desearía verte tanto como lo hacíamos antes, pero no podemos hacer a un lado el hecho de que tenemos a alguien que sabe nuestra situación, comprenderás por ello que debemos mantener una distancia hasta que se arregle este asunto. Tendrás noticias mías cuanto antes lo vea conveniente."_

Releí varias veces la carta de Hermione, repase los trazos varias veces con los ojos y acaricie las letras con la punta de mis dedos, imaginando su piel. Si, era obviamente un inconveniente el haber sido descubiertas, me culpo a mí misma por este resultado, solo quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños con tan solo un beso y todo se había salido de control. Una vez que besé sus labios quise más… vaya factura debo pagar ahora.

Suspire y deje la carta sobre la mesita de centro, la volvería a leer más tarde, o eso habría querido hacer, segundos después de ponerla se hizo polvo y se dispersó en el aire como por un suspiro. Debía ser obra suya, sin duda, no estábamos acostumbradas a ser precavidas así que por fin lo estábamos siendo… tapar el pozo después de que se ha ahogado el niño, un poco tarde… es decir. Apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano y bebí un poco de té. Últimamente no tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía una asistente muy eficiente, la mayor parte de mi trabajo estaba hecho, por ahora solo me limitaba a esperar respuestas, tenía tiempo para perder con Hermione, pero ella no lo tenía para mí.

Más bien, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo ahora conmigo. Bueno… exhale, entonces hay que hacer algo. No soy del tipo de personas que esperan pacientemente. Parte de la culpa la tenía yo, así que debía hacer algo. Se llamaba Parkinson ¿no es así? Tome papel y pluma para escribir una carta a mi hermana, en la que le pedía obtener cualquier tipo de información sobre la susodicha. No tardó en responderme, preguntando para que la quería. No le iba a contar los detalles, pero si le dije que me tenía en una desventajosa situación. Tardo un par de horas y los secretos de la mujer estuvieron en mi mesa, si es que podían decirse ser secretos, ya que actuaba sin discreción alguna, salía con sus clientes y sostenía cualquier tipo de relación con todo aquel que se dejara. Un modo de actuar bastante ligero, no se molestaba en ocultarlo y no tenía preocupación alguna por ello, así que no se podía usar en su contra. Fuera de su libertinaje impúdico, no tenía más en su haber. Querrá dinero entonces.

Queme la carta de respuesta arrojándola al hogar, me levante de mi asiento, me puse algo de perfume y tome mi bolso. Cuanto antes mejor, me dije, y salí de mi oficina a la tienda donde trabajaba aquella indeseable mujer, estaba tan ridículamente cerca que podía ir caminando.

-que amable -dijo dulcemente, con ese chillante rojo en sus labios, extendiéndose por todo lo largo de estos en una sonrisa -pero no quiero su dinero Delacour -continuo, paseándose alrededor mío, como un gato que juega con su comida. Nada más entrar a su tienda, tuve la suerte de encontrarla escribiendo algo en el mostrador.

\- ¿entonces que quiere Parkinson? -cuestione, queriendo acabar con el tema rápidamente para pasar a lo siguiente. Entonces se paró delante de mí, se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras me miraba de arriba abajo dos veces sin recato y disimulo.

-no ha perdido la más mínima parte de su belleza desde aquellos días que la conocí en Hogwarts, y este atuendo… -dijo rodeándome -la tela es excelente, déjeme decirlo, fino material -deslizo un dedo por la manga de mi abrigo -maravilloso, exquisito -daba muchos rodeos, haciendo creer que tenía las de ganar -me gusta el realce que le hace a su piel -sonreí, el último recurso de un embaucador, la adulación, ya podía celebrar la victoria -es muy guapa Delacour, atractiva y la madurez solo ha acentuado su belleza… es obvio porque Granger… digo, la señora Weasley se ha enredado con usted -eso no me gusto para nada -y ella… debes disfrutarla mucho, seamos sinceras, su estilizado y serio rostro debe ser encantador cuando se retuerce de placer -comento, muy cerca de mi oído, inmediatamente me gire a verla, molesta - ¿entiende porque no me interesa su dinero? Es muy guapa Delacour, pero no tengo debilidad por usted, tengo lo que quiero en las manos -a mi casi se me salen los ojos por lo que estaba insinuando ¿creía acaso que podría quitarme a Hermione?

-no la tendrá -musite -la peor forma de tenerla es utilizando artimañas -pero sonrió más, parecía hacerle gracia.

-le recomiendo que se retire a tiempo, para que no se ponga en vergüenza y su marido no la descubra, en el futuro se dará cuenta de que esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarle y se sentirá agradecida -después de haberme dado un par de vueltas fue a tomar asiento en una de esas altamente adornadas sillas de antaño -usted tiene mucho que perder, cuanto antes lo entienda, mejor será - ¿me estaba amenazando? -no es una amenaza, solo sea más consiente -y me guiño un ojo - ¡Gareth! -dijo con voz alta -¡el té querido! ¡el té!

\- ¡si Mademoiselle Parkinson! -de oyó detrás de una puerta.

\- ¿se queda a tomar el té Delacour? -di media vuelta y salí de la tienda.

Había ido al nido de la araña creyendo que la codicia sería más grande y lo suficientemente tentadora como para hacer que el problema terminara rápidamente, incluso había preparado la chequera dispuesta a darle un cheque en blanco, pero, sin duda había subestimado a esa mujer. ¿De verdad lo que quería era a Hermione? ¿estaba interesada en que fuera su siguiente enredo sexual? Pero ¿Por qué no? ¿solo porque parecía ser heterosexual? Yo solía serlo, la belleza de Hermione es lo suficiente tentadora como para hacer temblar los cimientos de la más sólida sexualidad, quizás la siguiente pregunta es ¿lo lograría aquella vulgar mujer? Imposible me dije, resistiéndome a alguna posibilidad; Hermione jamás podría fijarse en una mujer así, tan vil, tan cuestionable, tan inmoral. Enderece la espalda y alce el mentón, altiva. No hay nada de qué preocuparme. Hermione no cederá y todos sus intentos serán inútiles, de eso puedo estar segura.

Pero… solo por si acaso… iba a asegurarme de que no lo consiguiera. Así que ¿Qué puede detener a una persona de ser infiel? Los sentimientos, obviamente, el amor. Si no sientes amor por tu pareja, fácilmente puedes brincar a los brazos de otra persona, soy el ejemplo vivo de esa realidad, la única manera de conseguir que esa mujer no engatuse a Hermione es haciendo que ella me ame, o al menos sienta cariño, porque si es por el físico, bien, esa mujer no está mal, está fuera de mis gustos, pero no tiene nada que envidiarle a cualquier mujer, Parkinson es guapa, vulgar, pero guapa, no a mi altura, pero lo es, y su único punto a favor es que es ligeramente más joven que yo, por eso mismo debo obtener aún más ventaja sobre ella.

Solo tengo que asegurarme de que Hermione siente algo por mí, no es imposible, es seguro que lo he conseguido en el tiempo que llevamos de amantes, es casi obvio, lo único que quiero es escucharlo de sus labios, oírla decir que me ama, o al menos, que me quiere, que suceda lo contrario es imposible, fuera de ecuación, de contexto. Es obvio que no conozco tan bien a Hermione como para saber si es el tipo de persona que no habla mucho de sus sentimientos, por esa razón solo tengo que asegurarme de que están ahí, por si no es del tipo comunicativa. Es algo sencillo.

* * *

Sí, el capitulo de hoy es bastante corto a comparacion del anterior, "c'est la vie". Gracias por el comentario Kl01, se te agradece.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 5.

Maldita mujer. Maldecía a Parkinson, pero no sé con certeza que maldecía más, si el momento en que se me ocurrió ir tras las piernas de Fleur o el maldito momento en que Parkinson entro a la habitación. Creo que odiaba ambos, porque debido a eso ella ahora me tenía a su disposición y lo sabe, sé que lo sabe, y ella también sabe que lo sé, por eso mismo deja salir tan perversamente su vileza. Es en lo único que usa su inteligencia, pasa ser vil y rastrera, y debo aceptarlo, para ello es muy diestra. Mi cumpleaños fue un suplicio, pero no por tener que aguantar sus pullas, sino por tener tan cerca el escote de su vestido, la mujer seguramente estaba bañada en perfume, un perfume delicioso y sensual, intoxicante, que por sí solo se metía por mi nariz exhortándome a perderme en la calidez del cuerpo del cual provenía. Sí, Parkinson tenía razón, había adquirido unas buenas curvas, ahora más que nunca estaba guapa, pero no importa que tan guapa sea, su torcida personalidad lo echa todo a perder ¿verdad? Tiene ser así.

En aquella noche le eche muchas miradas, todas con sumo disimulo, como quien solo ve porque no puede hacer otra cosa, pero que en cuanto puede mira a algún otro lugar. Me daban tantas ganas de picarme los ojos, no quería ver, no quería encontrar a Parkinson atractiva, aunque ya lo supiera, no quería hacerlo. Pero maldita serpiente venenosa, sí que lo era. Estúpido vestido, se le ceñía bien al cuerpo, además era peligrosamente corto, desde mi lugar pude ver como se le subía hasta la mitad del muslo, por solo un segundo imagine lo que sería que esas piernas se enredaran en mi… solo un segundo y ahuyente la idea como si fuera un demonio. No puede ser, solo ha pasado un mes, o casi un mes desde que estuve con Fleur ¿o más de un mes? ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¡ya no recuerdo! pero… no podía ser posible que tuviera esta revolución de hormonas, porque… ¡ni siquiera es tan guapa! Ese labial es demasiado escandaloso para ser considerado atractivo, raya en lo vulgar.

En lugar de estar sufriendo por encontrar atractiva a Parkinson, debería estar sufriendo por ser la peor esposa del mundo, debería sentirme mal, muy mal de que esté a punto de pedir el divorcio a un hombre que se preocupa por festejar mi cumpleaños, pero no, aquí estoy, hundiéndome en mi fastidio con Parkinson sin sentirme culpable, la única culpa la tiene Parkinson con ese estúpido y sensual vestido de coctel.

Suspire. Ya déjalo Hermione, ya paso, ya termino la fiesta. Casi a la media noche, después de haber cenado y partido el pastel, más un buen rato de baile, todos comenzaron a despedirse. Obviamente no perdí la oportunidad para retirarme en cuanto pude, sentí por un momento que estaba huyendo, pero ahora finalmente estoy tumbada en la cama, hundiéndome en ella con todo y zapatos. Estoy tan cansada que siento que mi cuerpo pesa una tonelada, ya no quiero moverme, dormiría así de ser posible.

\- ¿piensas dormir así? -ha dicho Ronald desde el pie de la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, dios, no lo merezco.

-tienes razón, debería quitarme por lo menos los zapatos.

-lo hare por ti -y con la serenidad ganada por tantos años, se sentó con paciencia a quitarme los zapatos. No debería dejarlo, voy a divorciarme, ya no debo recibir atenciones de él, ya no debería de aceptarlas, porque, he ahí el hombre, dándome atenciones mientras yo solo pienso en el escote de una mujer. Reprimí un suspiro y dejé caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada - ¿la has pasado bien?

-de no ser por Parkinson… -atine a responder.

-a mí también me ha sorprendido verla ahí, después de todo, es una Slytherin…

\- ¿pero…? -pregunte sabiendo que había más.

-pero se ha portado muy decentemente para ser Parkinson, de Slytherin.

-no ha dejado de ser una serpiente, es todo mentira, está detrás de Harry…

\- ¿te lo parece? -justo en ese momento comenzó a darme masaje en los pies, ay… ¡no lo merezco!

-dejaría de ser Parkinson si no tiene alguna intención oculta -él comenzó a reír.

-sí, ¿pero que puede ser? Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no es como si pudiera ir a reírse con Malfoy de alguna otra cosa, ya cada quien tiene su vida.

-tal vez le gusta Harry, esta soltera y como ha dicho, busca marido ¿Por qué no quitárselo a una que ya lo tiene? Seria perfectamente capaz.

-quizás lo intente, pero él no le hará caso.

Tal vez te equivoques pensé, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordé las palabras de Harry. Al día siguiente no había trabajo así que dormí hasta tarde, me perdí la hora del desayuno, y para cuando regresé al mundo de los vivos era casi medio día. Nos preparamos con relativa calma, Ron, los niños y yo fuimos a casa de mis padres, donde celebramos mi cumpleaños una vez más, platicamos casi todo el día y por la noche nos marchamos, el domingo pasamos el día en casa de los de Ron.

-tienes que hacer algo Ginny -le dije con cierta desesperación, estábamos en el jardín ambas, en unas cómodas sillas después de la comida, pero yo no podía olvidar el tema, seguía en mi sistema como si fuera una espina -esa mujer tiene sucias intenciones, te lo aseguro -entonces vi como ella miraba un punto más lejano tras de mí y luego me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-no creo que tenga algo de qué preocuparme Hermione -luego volvió a ver ese punto detrás de mí, llamando mi atención, volviéndome a ver lo que sea que ella hubiera visto, encontrando solo a Harry platicando con Ron -quizá estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-por favor Ginny, tienes que creerme, la he visto mirar a Harry descaradamente y sonreírle todo el tiempo esa noche, casi se le arroja.

-Hermione, cariño, yo sé que te fastidia, pero de verdad creo que estas equivocada -mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo -solo dale una oportunidad para ser tu amiga, veras que es mejor persona ahora.

Si Ginny supiera que Parkinson planeaba chantajearme seguramente se enojaría, pero, si supiera por qué situación va a chantajearme, posiblemente el tema del chantaje quedaría muy lejos, olvidado… hay que admitirlo, se enojaría más por mi infidelidad a su hermano, que por el chantaje sobre esa infidelidad, más aún porque fue con su otra cuñada… no, definitivamente no debería saberlo. Tuve que tragarme todo mi fastidio y el que algún intento de apoyo por su parte no se diera, me sentí traicionada, sinceramente. Sin embargo, no dejaba de irritarme el que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo los estaba tratando de engañar con su falsa amabilidad.

El lunes volví al trabajo como si nada, pero en ningún momento del fin de semana olvide lo sucedido con Parkinson ¿Cuándo se presentaría? ¿Qué me pediría a cambio? No podía dejar ese tema de lado. Llegue a mi oficina y casi sentía picazón en mi nuca, porque ahí parecía estar materializándose el tema de Parkinson, casi lo sentía en el cuerpo, ya no solo lo cargaba en mi mente.

Me senté en la silla tras mi escritorio y termine exhalando pesadamente, me estaba sosteniendo la frente con las manos cuando llego una carta de Fleur, apareció de la nada y cayó cerca de mis manos, en ella me preguntaba sobre Parkinson y cuando nos veríamos. A estas alturas ya no sentía muchas ganas de verla ¿Qué pasaría si volvían a encontrarnos? Comenzaba a tener miedo. Si queríamos seguir viéndonos debíamos encontrar alguna vía más segura. Le conteste que por ahora no es seguro vernos, yo le informaría cuando se hubiera resuelto el tema de Parkinson. Selle la carta y conjure un hechizo para que el papel se destruyera a si mismo luego de ser leído. Tenía que ser más precavida, quizás un poco tarde de eso…

Ese lunes, contrariamente a lo que pude haber esperado, es decir, que Parkinson se presentara inmediatamente para pedirme lo que fuera a cambio de su silencio, simplemente, no ocurrió. Lo que sí ocurrió es que Fleur me mandó una carta cada día, en ellas había una dulzura desmedida, tanto que casi escurría miel del papel antes de abrir, miel perfumada… era un lado notoriamente desconocido para mí de ella. La primera carta fue linda, la segunda inesperada y en cierta forma agradable, pero la tercera fue… demasiado. ¿Por qué prácticamente de la nada ahora Fleur se comportaba es esa manera? Me ponía las cosas difíciles, no quería parecer insensible, así que le contestaba de forma rápida, con el papel hechizado, y en cambio, yo guardaba sus cartas en lo profundo del cajón más lejano de mi escritorio, en un sobre invisible, después de todo, sería demasiado quemar sus cartas.

Pasaron tres días hasta que tuve noticias de Parkinson en mi oficina. Tres días. Seguramente hizo la espera a propósito para alargar mi sufrimiento, o simplemente, quizás, ahora tomaba las cosas con silenciosa calma. Debía ser así, pues, solo había enviado una nota, solicitaba mi presencia en su tienda. ¿Dónde rayos trabajaba? Entonces recordé la tarjetita que me diera Harry el domingo pasado. Rebusqué entre mis cosas y luego de largos minutos la encontré. "Túnicas para todas las ocasiones…" decía, y el local se ubicaba en el callejón Diagon… mire el reloj de mi muñeca y termine suspirando. No podía ir inmediatamente, me arruinaría a mí misma si lo hacía, poniendo en evidencia mi urgencia y necesidad de acallar las cosas, de modo que iría al terminar mi horario de trabajo, por la tarde. De esa forma le restaría importancia a su chantaje.

Pero hacerlo fue más difícil que decidirlo. Estuve inquieta toda la mañana, leía documentos y solo me imaginaba como entraría por la puerta de aquella tienda y casi le exigiría saber sus demandas, si no eran absurdas, entonces posiblemente se las concediera, porque, luego de pedir información sobre ella y sus negocitos actuales, lejos de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta su vileza y maldad, no había nada sórdido que pudiera servirme para deslindarme de su chantaje, solo había encontrado sospechas sobre favores a sus clientes, no más, nada útil para usar. Ni tráfico de materiales ilegales, ni pociones dañinas, ni cría y venta de bestias mágicas peligrosas, o esclavitud de especies protegidas, ni movimientos en contra del ministerio o alguna relación con magos tenebrosos, nada turbio, nada torcido, ni siquiera uso de magia negra. Seguramente cuidaba bien los rastros que deja, o mejor aún, no deja rastros, nada que pueda inculparla, seguramente es más astuta de lo que pudiera esperarse de ese lindo rostro. Suspire una vez más y me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento. Astuta y bonita, usual y perversa combinación.

Por ahí de las dos de la tarde salí para almorzar mientras meditaba la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Parkinson actuara más decentemente que cualquiera en el ministerio? Exceptuando los aparentes favores a sus clientes, que es algo fastidiosamente común, no había nada más. ¿Realmente sus ingresos eran honestos? Si realmente era así, sería algo en verdad asombroso para alguien como Parkinson, casi podía jurar antes de este descubrimiento que no había nada legal en su persona.

Regrese del almuerzo con varios sentimientos mezclados, incredulidad por supuesto, y varias formas de fastidio, fastidio porque no le había encontrado algo en su haber, fastidio por darme cuenta de que es más decente de lo que hubiera jurado, fastidio porque aparentemente, estoy, solo un poco, equivocada en mi concepto sobre ella, estoy en cierto modo, fastidiada de darme cuenta de que he prejuzgado a alguien, fastidiada de mi misma, y fastidiada de sentirme fastidiada por culpa de Parkinson. Al llegar a mi oficina me senté pesadamente en mi silla y suspire, cerré los ojos y pase una mano por ellos. ¿Cuántas horas faltaban? El día se me estaba haciendo eterno, sentía como si hubieran pasado meses en esta larga espera… bueno, tal vez exagero.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, mande a mi asistente a traerme varios cafés a lo largo de las agónicas horas, seguramente con tanta cafeína no podría dormir esta noche. Cuando llego la hora en que nuestro horario termino sentí un repentino brinco en el corazón, luego mi asistente entro a mi oficina despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Le desee una bonita noche y me quede en mi oficina. Sabía que la tienda cerraba a las ocho de la noche. Así como Parkinson me había hecho esperar, la haría esperar por mí, así también fuera un sufrimiento para mí. Exhalé con cansancio e hice a un lado algunos papeles. Mire una vez más mi reloj de pulso, faltaban dos horas, tenía que matar el tiempo por esas dos horas. Estaba a punto de llevarme un dedo a la boca para morder mi uña en desesperación cuando apareció una carta perfumada.

-no es cierto… - ¿dos cartas de Fleur en el mismo día? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿acaso no tenía trabajo? Abrí la carta con una mezcla de tedio y curiosidad -emm… dice… ah… tus ojos… aja, aja… brillantes, luna, pasión, y luego… ah, aja, aja, en pocas palabras… tiene tantas o más ganas que yo… -dije al final de leer la carta ¿Tendrá algún subidón de hormonas?

Pase algún rato meditando sobre Fleur y su reciente obsesión con las cartas pastelosas, nunca había sido así, y bueno, no es que fueran pastelosas, eran… cartas lujuriosamente adornadas. Al final doble la carta y la guarde en el mismo escondite. Milagrosamente paso una hora y lo siguiente que hice fue sentarme a ver mirar el tiempo, funciono tanto que al cabo de media hora decidí que no podía seguir más en ese lugar sin subirme por las paredes en un ataque de ansiedad y neurosis. Tomé mi maletín, me puse mi abrigo y salí de mi oficina. Presurosa recorrí los largos pasillos vacíos, escuchando el eco de mis tacones. Baje pisos en el transportador y finalmente, por medio de una chimenea, llegue al callejón Diagon. Mire una vez más mi reloj, faltaban poco más de diez minutos para el cierre. Sonreí, el tiempo es perfecto, había valido la pena tanta tortura. Camine con paso neutro hasta la tienda, mi excusa seria, de ser necesario decirla, que soy una mujer ocupada. A unos diez metros la divise, veía las prendas alumbradas en los aparadores. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, casi a la hora de cierre, me reí internamente, seguramente Parkinson estaría fastidiada. Crucé la puerta y encontré a un niño sentado contando unas monedas en sus piernas, inmediatamente subió a verme.

-señorita, estamos casi por cerrar -y yo solo pude pensar ¿estamos? ¿él?

-lo sé jovencito, ¿trabajas aquí? -él asintió en automático -la señorita Parkinson me dio una cita, pero en vista de que es muy tarde quizás deba volver…

-Mademoiselle Parkinson aún está en la tienda ¡iré a avisarle! -y el niño salió corriendo por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Rayos, me dije internamente, imagine que encontraría a Parkinson fastidiada, pero en cambio solo encontré a un chico y no pude escaparme para aplazar más el encuentro, quería fastidiarla aún más…

-Gareth -escuche por donde había desaparecido el niño, encontrado a Parkinson con una sonrisa que me erizo los vellos -puedes ya retirarte -y en ese momento Parkinson puso unas monedas en la mano del niño -no olvides apagar las luces del aparador y cerrar -en ese momento el niño salió rápidamente a cumplir con la tarea -señora Weasley, pase por favor -y Parkinson giro para cederme lugar y pasar por aquella puerta.

Pronto noté como las luces de aquella estancia se apagaron y con un ligero azoton se cerró la puerta del local, algo que atribuí a la delicadeza del niño. Algo en mi intuición me decía que toda esta situación ya estaba prevista por Parkinson. No debía sorprenderme que esa mujer pudiera ver a través de mi estrategia para fastidiarla, después de todo, ella debe tener más experiencia en este tipo de torturas psicológicas. Exhalé cansinamente y moví mis pies hasta la puerta, del otro lado había una sala de estar notoriamente más íntima y acogedora, con un escritorio y su silla, un hogar, dos sofás, una mesa de centro y dos tazas de té esperando.

\- ¿té, señora Weasley? -ni bien llegada al sofá más próximo, bote mi maletín y me gire a verla molesta.

-Parkinson, ha sido un largo y estresante día, solo suelta lo que quieres y deja tu falsa amabilidad -le espete molesta de que nada me hubiera salido.

-Granger, eres tan salvaje -dijo con ese tono meloso que me daba nervios -hay tanto de que hablar -me dio alcance en unos cuantos suaves pasos -como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Fleur Delacour? -al instante apreté los dientes - ¿no pudiste encontrar mejor amante que tu concuña? -comento con sorna, la molestia que me recorría me hacía querer ponerle mi varita al cuello y petrificarla… era una muy buena idea… - ¿Cómo fue? Tengo interés -dijo al tiempo que atizaba el carbón en el hogar y luego, se quitaba el abrigo ligero que traía puesto, descubriendo así un vestidito que hizo que casi se me salieran los ojos. Bueno, petrificarla sería algo muy radical, después de todo, mira esas piernas, sería un desperdicio…

-fue un accidente Parkinson, algo que no debió pasar entre ella y yo, y no volverá a pasar… -respondí intentando no mirar esas piernas.

\- ¿no pasara Granger? ¿con nadie más? -trague la saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca por ver por error esas piernas bajo ese ridículamente corto vestido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Parkinson? ¿Qué quieres para mantener el secreto? -entonces esa boca finamente delineada con el ya acostumbrado escandaloso labial, se curvo en una sonrisa.

-solo quiero una cosa Granger, solo una cosa -se acercó lenta y suavemente, y yo no pude dejar de mirar sus piernas, ni su escote, ni esa boca sensual mientras se aproximaba.

\- ¿qué es? -y respire profundo cuando paso a un lado -no voy a estar rogándote Parkinson, habla ya -me rodeo, siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, y de pronto, sentí como sus manos deslizaban mi abrigo de mis hombros - ¿Qué…?

\- ¿no tienes calor Granger? -me pregunte si lo decía en serio o en doble sentido…

-no, quiero resolver esto cuanto antes -aunque permití que mi abrigo terminara en el sofá cercano mientras me enderezaba en una postura altiva.

-bien, sinceramente me alegra que quieras que esto sea rápido, quiere decir que pondrás todo tu empeño… -y de la nada sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis costados, una metiéndose lentamente por mi blusa mientras que otra descendía lateralmente por mi pierna, pero no me dio tiempo a protestar porque sentí sus senos embarrándose en mi espalda, su aliento en mi oído y su lengua deslizándose por el contorno de mi oreja -igual que yo pondré todo mi empeño en cumplir con mi parte, Granger… -dijo en un tono más grave de voz, un tono más profundo que termino de mojar mis pantaletas…

-mierda Parkinson… suéltame… -le dije tomando sus manos para tratar de quitarlas.

-Granger, desde aquel día en tu fiesta deseas esto… -y paso su lengua por una zona de piel sensible en mi cuello que me provoco vértigo.

-Parkinson… -le dije, pero me dije más para mí, ¡es Pansy Parkinson! -no niego que te veías muy bien, pero…

-puedo comprender, te gusta un rol más activo, Granger -y en un movimiento rápido deslizo su mano por mi pantalón, solté una expresión de sorpresa al sentir sus dedos sobre mi ropa íntima, presionando deliciosamente aquel botón tenso situado entre mis piernas.

-Parkinson, se supone que me odias, y que jamás… - ¡jamás haría algo similar! ¡porque me odia!

-esos sentimientos están en el pasado Granger, muy en el pasado, ahora mismo… -dijo moviendo sus dedos robre la ropa con un cierto ritmo -ahora mismo quiero oírte gemir Granger… -y no pude evitar soltar un amago de gemido, restringiéndome tanto como podía, sin querer sentir tan claramente las yemas de sus dedos…

-no puede ser… -la otra mano que había estado quieta, entro en mi blusa y masajeo uno de mis senos, largo y tendido mientras la otra seguía abajo a un ritmo desquiciante, llevé mis manos sobre las suyas, en un fallido intento de detenerla para recuperar el control, porque, en lugar de detener la mano que se encontraba en lo profundo de mis piernas, solo pude sentir con más fuerza y desesperación como se aproximaba el orgasmo…

No podía ser, no podía ser, me repetía en mi mente, mientras sentía los músculos de mi vientre tensarse mientras su otra mano continuaba y su boca lamia y mordisqueaba mi cuello. Suspire al sentir sus labios, al sentir su lengua mojándome el cuello, al sentir sus dientes en mi piel. Imagine sus ojos verdes mirándome, mirándome con fuego y lujuria, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con más prisa. No puede ser… no puede ser… repetía, mientras apretaba los músculos internos. Entonces, de un momento a otro, sus dedos dejaron de estar sobre la tela y se hundieron en la suave piel de mi intimidad, rosando más rápido aquel botón hipersensible. Exhale mientas apretaba más los músculos y me decía internamente, ya casi, ya casi… lleve una de mis manos a su muslo detrás de mí, lo tome con fuerza, mientras el "ya casi" se iba terminando, mientras la humedad desquiciante contribuía a que el rose fuera más exquisito, hasta que de pronto, ahí estuvo, contraje los músculos, algo se esparció por ellos, algo incontrolable, electrizante y tensionante, mis caderas se movieron por si solas ante el éxtasis, retuve el aire mientras mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo debido al auge del momento, hasta que, luego de unos segundos más, al terminar, pude soltarlo en un suave quejido… no podía ser.

-vaya Granger… vaya… -le oí decir momentos después -no eres para nada una frígida, estoy… sorprendida y complacida… -al instante de sus palabras recupere la cordura y me separe de ella.

-si no te dedicaras a la putería quizás tus palabras significarían algo, Parkinson -le dije con desdén, en una actitud asquerosamente soberbia, queriendo opacar lo ocurrido momentos antes, restarle importancia.

-oh Granger, no eres la primera ni la última al insinuar eso -dijo con sorna.

-no lo insinúo Parkinson, lo afirmo -me alise la blusa y gire a mirarla -tienes suerte que solo haya encontrado información de tu promiscuidad… de no ser así estarías colgando de los dedos suplicando…

-pero no es así -interrumpió con una sonrisa burlesca -se perfectamente dónde estoy parada Granger -yo apreté los dientes, molesta.

-me queda claro ¿ya por fin vas a decir el precio, Parkinson? -volvió a sonreír mientras dio media vuelta, camino lentamente hasta los sillones, reposo lentamente sus nalgas en el mullido relleno del mueble, y cruzo las piernas mientras se llevaba una taza de té a los labios. Todo de una asquerosa y sensual forma que lamentablemente, me gustaba.

-tengo un negocito con Potter, por si no lo has notado -yo bufe, tanto en molestia como con sorna, por supuesto que sabía del negocio que estaba cotizando Harry.

-claro que lo sé, Parkinson -le dije ya sin atisbo alguno de sarcasmo. Ahora que mencionaba este tema, quería decir que ella…

-necesito que apoyes el proyecto, Granger, lo apoyes y lo impulses para que se apruebe - ¡pero por supuesto! claro, yo le venía como anillo al dedo para su negocio.

-mierda Parkinson… -solté con molestia -pides demasiado.

\- ¿acaso tu matrimonio no vale demasiado? -pregunto con una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos y perfectos. Moví con incomodidad la boca y evadí olímpicamente su pregunta.

-tienes muchísimos clientes que engatusas con favores ¿para qué tener este negocio? -ella suspiro.

-Granger, te hacia más inteligente -entonces dejo la taza en la mesa de centro -mi belleza no durara para siempre, este lugar no es mío, realmente no tengo nada que sea mío, solo mi cuerpo y con eso trabajo, así que necesito dinero querida, mucho dinero con un cliente fácil y seguro ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

Fruncí la boca con molestia. Sí, obtener un contrato con el ministerio seria jugoso y beneficioso, algo confiable y duradero, el cliente perfecto, por así decirlo. Sin embargo ¿a qué se refería cuando decía que no tenía nada suyo? Me paseé meditando las cosas mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Quedaba más que confirmada la veracidad sobre los favores sexuales que brindaba, es malditamente buena en ello y por eso se ha mantenido todos estos años… pero, si se mantiene únicamente con favores sexuales para su tienda… ¿quiere decir que no tiene otra forma? Es decir ¿Ella no tiene otra forma de conseguir un ingreso? Fruncí las cejas inmediatamente. No tiene mucha lógica, o quizás hay información que no poseo que me hace difícil comprender porque Pansy Parkinson vive de ser… bueno de, dar favores… me lleve una mano a la boca, pensando. Tendría que investigarla a fondo, no hay más que pensar. La vez pasada solo había solicitado saber sobre los negocios de Parkinson, ahora quiero saber todo lo que ha hecho desde que salió de Hogwarts.

-bien Parkinson -le dije acercándome al sofá donde había dejado mi maletín -tenemos un trato, apoyare tu proyecto con Harry -tome mi maletín y me coloque mi abrigo, di varios pasos a la puerta para terminar tanto la conversación como la reunión -al momento de que me pidan opinión votare por el sí… -y me gire para irme.

-no querida -no di ni un paso más cuando oí su réplica, entonces gire a verla -no solo lo vas a aprobar, lo vas a promover, nuestro trato no terminara hasta que ese contrato este aprobado y firmado -oí lo que dijo y me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, sorprendida por unos instantes al escuchar su demanda… ¿Parkinson se estaba atreviendo a usar ese tono en mí? ¿de verdad? Me decía aun incrédula. Me sentí aturdida por unos momentos más, será mejor que siga rezando al dios en el que crea para mantener la suerte que hasta ahora ha tenido.

-bien Parkinson -le dije con palabras apretujadas, volviendo a ver esos risueños ojos verdes suyos -entonces hasta que el contrato este firmado… -su sonrisa se ensancho más, si es que podía -solo recuerda… estoy haciendo esto de la manera amable… pero no abuses… no puedes pisarle la cola al león y esperar que no te muerda…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, Kl01, Arizona G y Cally. Mariana Rosas, gracias por seguirme en este nuevo proyecto, ojala hayas visto las películas.

Por ahora, quiero aclarar que, siempre imagino a Pansy Parkinson como la primera actriz que salio en la 3er pelicula.


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 6.

Instantes después, Hermione Granger se retiró del lugar por medio de una aparición, dejando de tras de sí, solo algunos destellos de luz característicos de aquel método. Respire profundamente rememorando sus últimas palabras. Un error seria menospreciar a la mujer y si algo he aprendido, es a jamás subestimar a una persona, así que no lo haría con ella. Debo tenerla tranquila para que coopere de la mejor forma. Si bien este trato no es la mejor forma, siempre hay métodos para limar asperezas y facilitar la cooperación. Sonreí una vez más en esta noche. Vaya que disfrutaría el método. Aun podía recordar con perfección los quejidos que soltaba mientras masajeaba con destreza entre sus piernas y mi corazón se aceleraba. Granger era más sensual de lo que normalmente supondría. Me encantaría ponerla de espaldas en una cama y follarla duro.

Poco a poco había ido reteniendo el aire mientras pensaba en Granger, así que termine exhalando en una especie de suspiro profundo. Me he acosado con unos cuantos, ciertamente, pero mi reputación son más suposiciones que certezas, y de esas pocas certezas, son aún más pocas las que han sido por gusto, pero con Granger será en verdad por puro gusto.

Por esa noche, nada más terminar el té que ya estaba hecho, tome algunas de mis cosas y me retire a mi departamento. Al día siguiente, le comenté a Madame Malkin que las negociaciones estaban resultando favorables, pero que, para garantizar un resultado positivo, debía aplicar un poco de presión continua y por ello, me ausentaría algunas horas al día. Ella acepto sin reparo, después de todo no le convenía que el negocio se echara a perder, antes que eso sucediera me diría que hiciera cualquier cosa y vaya que esta vez lo haría con gusto.

Con ella estando de acuerdo con mis "necesarias" ausencias, me vestí sencillamente, una linda falda de tela gris, ajustada a mis piernas, sensual y a la vez muy formal, y una blusa blanca, sobre ambas cosas, una pequeña chaqueta y para estos ya fríos vientos un abrigo, sin olvidar unas lindas y brillantes zapatillas negras. Me alise el ultimo cabello que luchaba por arruinar mi estilo y salí directo al ministerio de magia. Pasé las acostumbradas puertas, tuve que compartir palabras con un par de imprudentes funcionarios, hasta que pude llegar al pacillo donde estaban tanto la oficina de Potter como la de "la señora Weasley". Me pregunte por un par de segundos si debía pasar a saludar a Potter, bueno, si me ve y se da cuenta de que lo salte seguro se ofende y eso para nada me conviene, me dije. Fueron solo un par de pasos hasta llegar a su oficina, pasos suaves y mesurados que me dieron la oportunidad de descubrir que ahí dentro también estaba Granger hablando con él. Me detuve antes de llegar a la ventana y ser visible para ellos. Me apoye en la pared simulando que esperaba alguna otra cosa, por si aparecía alguna persona. Afine el oído y preste atención.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Uno los entrena y mira lo que hacen, te dejan en mal, y ahí se va tu reputación, ahí -comentaba Potter.

-no le des demasiada importancia a un niño, ¿para qué quieres asistentes tan jóvenes si no soportas sus errores? Yo por eso no admito asistentes recién salidos de Hogwarts -decía Granger.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me los mandan ¿acaso puedo decir que no?

-puedes -respondió ella con cierto tono de fastidio -yo lo hago Harry.

-es que no se siente bien Hermione, no se siente bien -entonces ella bufo -desearía que tu fueras mi asistente.

-probablemente después de una semana te quitaría el puesto -y se notaba cierta burla en sus palabras.

-me gustaría poder contradecirte…

-por cierto, y es algo de lo que no quisiera empezar la conversación, pero… ¿Qué has hecho con lo de Parkinson? -indudablemente puse más atención a la conversación.

\- ¿la cotización de las capas? -supongo que ahí asintió Granger -lo estuve hablando con Patil, le gusta la idea, incluso a Ron también le llama la atención…

\- ¿pero…? -continuo ella.

-pero sé que en cuanto llegue la solicitud a tus manos la vas a desechar Hermione -ella suspiro.

-sí, sobre eso… yo también estuve pensando… -y sonreí, ¿pensando?, sí, claro, pero en su conveniencia.

\- ¿de verdad Hermione?

-claro, sé que las capas pueden tener todo tipo de habilidades convenientes, así que, realmente me parece una buena idea, siempre y cuando Parkinson haga las mejores capas y de la mejor calidad, ya sabes, ¿te ha dicho que tanto pueden hacer estas capas? Sería bueno que protegieran a su portador de cualquier tipo de ataque.

-con exactitud, no lo había pensado en ese aspecto Herms…

-Harry, estoy dispuesta a apoyar este proyecto siempre y cuando sea favorable para nosotros, aun cuando sea de Parkinson… -él soltó una relajada risa.

-bueno, esto ya es un avance, supongo.

-necesito que le exijas a Parkinson calidad y por supuesto ventajas inigualables en estas capas -Granger, hija de… -después de todo, son para el ministerio.

-bueno, sin duda tienes razón, mira esta lista de características que me ha dado, además… -continuo Potter con varias cosas que podía agregarle a una capa mientras mi fastidio por los comentarios de Granger, subía.

-son muy buenas Harry, pero hay que pedir más.

¿Más? Ya verás cómo me pedirás más Granger, pensé con cierto grado de fastidio. Me separe de la pared y regrese por donde había venido. Una lástima haberme vestido bien para que al final no haya hablado con ninguno. Bien, ya decía yo que había sido muy sencillo que Granger aceptara tan dócilmente, es ahí donde va a clavarme los colmillos. Muy astuta, muy astuta lo admito. Respire profundamente mientras salía del ministerio. Si bien lo que ha dicho Granger puede llegar a ser un fastidio, tampoco es tan malo, nunca desee hacer un trabajo barato y miserable, si bien todas estas exigencias son un poco tediosas, el lado positivo es que entre más exquisito sea el trabajo, más se cobra por él.

Largos minutos después, llegue a la tienda y mientras Gareth pululaba por todo el espacio disponible, yo me deje hundir en el sofá, aprovechando que nada más llegue, Madame Malkin salió y no podía decirme nada al respecto sobre vaguear en el sofá. Suspire profundamente. Ah, Granger, pequeña gatita de enormes y afiladas garras. Había conseguido sin duda lo que pretendía, es decir, fastidiarme. Pero está bien, será un buen contrato, un gran negocio que en cuanto pueda, mandare al demonio a Madame Malkin y me lo quedare yo sola. Esa vieja bruja pretende explotarme por el resto de mi vida y al final, dejarle su negocio a quien sabe quién de sus amantes, un negocio por el que yo he sudado y dado las nalgas en más de una vez. Debe ser muy estúpida esa mujer si cree que puede usarme y desecharme sin más.

-Gareth, cariño -le dije al mocoso -tráeme té querido.

\- ¡por supuesto Mademoiselle Parkinson! -extendí los pies y seguí hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, mientras a lo lejos, Gareth hacia gran cantidad de ruido azotando a diestra y siniestra las finas piezas del juego de té de Madame Malkin, importándome menos de un cacahuate si se rompía o arruinaba algo - ¡está listo Mademoiselle Parkinson! -luego de un rato Gareth termino el té.

-oh, eres un primor querido -tomé una taza y la sostuve mientras él me servía sosteniendo temblorosamente la tetera, pero sin derramar una sola gota - ¿rompiste algo?

-un par de tazas -asentí con calma.

-bueno, cuando venga Madame Malkin ya sabes que decirle.

-que fue una clienta -dijo sonriente y yo asentí -pero Mademoiselle Parkinson ¿Por qué no las arregla usted? ¿no sabe hacerlo?

-querido, no es mi trabajo hacerlo, después de todo, algo debe hacer la pobre Madame, piénsalo corazón, sin arreglar las tazas rotas, ¿Qué más sentido tendría su vida?

-tiene razón Mademoiselle Parkinson -lo gracioso es que Gareth parecía creerlo, pero sin duda lo más gracioso era ver el enfado de Madame Malkin.

Más tarde, después de escuchar la perorata sin sentido de Madame Malkin quejándose de la clientela rompedora de tazas, me permití relajarme. Granger sin duda había hecho una maravillosa jugada y por lo tanto no podía quedarme atrás. De manera que, a la mañana siguiente, a una hora pertinente, por supuesto, fui a la oficina de Granger. Me levante más tarde de lo normal, le había dicho a Madame Malkin que iría a ver sobre nuestro negocito a primera hora. Crédula. Después de desayunar con total tranquilidad me arregle minuciosamente. Con mucha más calma y tranquilidad volví a recorrer todo el camino hasta las oficinas de Potter y "la señora Weasley". Tuve suerte de que al pasar por la oficina de Potter él no se encontrara, pero indudablemente tuve aún más suerte de llegar a la puerta de Granger y esta estuviera abierta. Al instante siguiente de verme se puso pálida.

-oh querida, parece que has visto a un fantasma y no a tu socia -le dije con un renovado humor.

-Parkinson ¿Qué haces aquí? -me dijo aun sin salir de su asombro.

-velo por mis intereses querida -cerré la puerta y caminé hasta llegar a su escritorio.

-todo está bien, no es tan inmediata la aprobación.

-oh, no te preocupes Granger, sé que has hecho lo propio -y me acerque aún más, dejando atrás a las sillas frente a su escritorio, llegando hasta estar a su lado -es más, ya sé que has hablado con Potter, hasta se tus palabras exactas querida mía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿palabras exactas? -se había distraído con mi presencia hasta ese momento.

-casualmente escuche tu conversación con Potter ayer -le dije sentándome en su escritorio, dejándole muy cerca mis piernas, las miro los suficientes segundos para que sintiera su lujuria recorrerlas y luego subió a verme.

\- ¿casualmente? -le sonreí con cinismo.

-casualmente -entorno los ojos y se pegó al respaldo de su silla, mirándome con más distancia entre nosotras.

-bueno, entonces sabrás con precisión que he estado cumpliendo con nuestro trato -note como intentaba no bajar la mirada y me estaba divirtiéndome a mares.

-lo sé, y hay algo sobre lo que dijiste -ella alzo una ceja, desafiante -me gusto que seas exigente -ahora frunció las cejas, visiblemente desconcertada -veras querida… -voltee a ver sobre su escritorio - ¿no hay té?

-no lo hay, Parkinson -exhale, decepcionada.

-para la próxima pide té -inmediatamente se fastidio -en fin, volviendo al tema, cuantas más características necesite la capa, más costosa es, y eso, querida mía, me conviene enormemente -ahora fruncía la boca, sabiéndose fracasada de fastidiarme -así que, pide más querida, pide más ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? -le dije deslizándole la punta de un dedo por el filo de su mandíbula.

-por supuesto Parkinson, será…

-un placer… -le complete la oración.

Esbocé una sonrisa no planeada al sentir su mirada sobre mis labios, me sentí poderosa y sumamente complacida, pocas veces tenía la suerte de tentar a un cliente, hacer este jugueteo de seducción y que realmente fuera divertido, de sentirme cómoda con las cosas que iba o trataba de hacer, de sentir aquella mirada pesada sobre mi cuerpo y no sentir asco. Una verdadera suerte. Iba a hacerlo con Potter, intentaría seducirlo solo lo suficiente para que se movilizara y el trato se cerrara, pero además de que es peligroso meterse con un hombre casado, lo sé por experiencia, Potter no es de mi especial interés, demasiado bobo, supongo, demasiado bueno. Granger, por otro lado, no es que sea especialmente buena, o boba, pero es astuta, inteligente y tiene un buen trasero. Además, es el tipo de persona que tiene poder y dinero, justo el tipo de persona que convenientemente me gusta y, sobre todo, su matrimonio es una mierda, tiene que serlo si es infiel a su esposo, así que, ¡sin remordimientos! Aunque tampoco es que los haya sentido muy seguido… en fin.

-bien, ya dicho esto, debo irme _ma chérie_ -ella alzo una ceja y al instante siguiente me baje de su escritorio.

\- ¿en serio? -dijo con aparentemente, verdadera sorpresa.

-claro que sí, tengo muchas cosas aburridas que hacer en la tienda, pero… -le dije mientras acomodaba bien mi bolso en mi brazo -volveré -y le guiñe un ojo, posteriormente me encamine a la salida.

\- ¿Cuándo? -oí que pregunto justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su oficina, pero no respondí.

El suspenso a veces puede ser bueno y lo inesperado siempre es agradable para quien da la sorpresa, por eso me fui rápido del lugar antes de que tuviera oportunidad a salir y preguntarme, pero, sobre todo, antes de que pudiera encontrarme a Potter. Caminé con prisa por el pasillo, deseando que los tacones de mis zapatillas no resonaran tanto en el lugar, ya que no quería pasar por la oficina de Potter y se diera cuenta de mi por el ruido, aunque quizás mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y al pasar por la oficina, me di cuenta de que seguía aun vacía.

Esos últimos días estaba teniendo suerte. Aunque la fortuna no duraba más que unos minutos al día. Al llegar a la tienda había clientes que atender, era viernes después de todo, los viernes suele haber más gente entrando y saliendo. Muchos entran y menos compran. Boté mi bolsa de mano a los brazos de Gareth y atendí a un par de clientes que parecían ser elegantes. Dinero, ven a mí. Estuve ocupada y casi sin descanso hasta la hora del té, no me dio tiempo de comer, así que hasta esa hora pude calmar un poco mi apetito y por supuesto, beber con tranquilidad algo de té.

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo con el negocio del ministerio? -me dijo Madame Malkin, sentándose en el sofá frente a mí.

-está mejorando -le dije antes de beber un módico trago -posiblemente quieran productos muy elaborados, y eso nos conviene.

-siempre y cuando no sean absurdos con los plazos, está bien querida.

Había tratado de no pensar en ese aspecto, pero ya parecía imposible no tocar el tema. El plazo puede ser un problema, debía manejar un plazo razonable, quizás Granger aún no tomaba en cuenta ese aspecto, pero con su inteligencia seguro llegaría a encontrar ese punto que puede fastidiarme bastante. Me pegue al respaldo mientras pensaba hondamente. Debo engatusarla para que sea razonable conmigo. Sonreí sin quererlo debido a mis pensamientos. Hay que follarla tan exquisitamente, que para cuando llegue el momento de determinar los plazos de entrega, ella este como la seda. Bueno, hay que sacrificarse, pensé con sorna, todo sea por el bendito trabajo.

Luego de aquel viernes, volví a tener un movido sábado de trabajo, para finalmente tener un merecido descanso el domingo… y planear. Planear cualquier tipo de escenario que me llevara a seducirla. Quizás estaba siendo muy pretenciosa, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido el día en que fue a la tienda, no me costaría demasiado. Teniendo eso en mente, pase un domingo bastante agradable, la diversión gorjeaba en mi garganta cada tanto y sonreía a veces sin aguantar la risa. De modo que cuando llego el lunes, me levante más temprano de lo que había esperado. Desayune con mesura y me arregle con esmero, iría a hacerle una visita a Granger, seguro que me esperaría, pero no tan pronto.

Tome unas medias negras, una falda moderadamente corta, blusa roja en contraste con mis ojos, zapatillas y un espeso abrigo hasta las rodillas. Bastante color en los labios, un firme delineado de ojos y solo un poco de color en las mejillas. Un lacio perfecto en mi cabello y pendientes de brillante plata. Unos toques de perfume por aquí y por allá, y por supuesto, mi pequeño bolso de mano. Arroje polvos a la chimenea y en un pispas estaba ya pasando el enorme vestíbulo del ministerio de magia. Tenía fe en que no estaría Potter en su oficina y sonreí con satisfacción al pasar frente a la vacía oficina. Seguí de largo y caminando con suavidad hasta llegar a la oficina de Granger. Extrañamente, nada más tomar el pomo de la puerta sentí la adrenalina en la boca del estómago, lo atribuí a mi goce por fastidiar a Granger. Gire el pomo y entre sin preguntar. Dentro, Granger estaba concentrada leyendo unos papeles, ni siquiera volvió a verme.

\- ¿mandaste ya lo que he firmado? -pregunto sin mirarme.

-_oh, ma chérie, _lo haría con gusto si pudiera -le dije sin borrar mi casi perpetua sonrisa. Enseguida Granger subió los ojos a verme, no parecía sorprendida.

-el francés se te da terrible -yo me encogí de hombros.

-no es un idioma por el que tenga interés querida -respondí mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta situarme a su lado, como la última vez - ¿Y? ¿Cómo va el negocio? -finalmente me senté en su escritorio, poco antes de la esquina, reposando por completo ambas nalgas sobre lo que parecían, importantísimos papeles.

-Patil está revisando la cotización que le diste a Harry ¿quizás también la visitaras? -estuve a punto de explotar en carcajadas.

-oh, por supuesto que no -comente sonriente mirando al techo -no tengo algo que usar con Patil -ella bufo - ¿acaso son celos? -le pregunte volviendo a verla.

-oh Parkinson -comento fastidiada -tienes un pésimo humor -intente reír lo más discretamente.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Granger, aun si tuviera algo para chantajear a Patil, yo te preferiría sobre ella -y le guiñe un ojo.

-para que fastidiar a Patil, si puedes fastidiarme a mí, es una elección obvia -comentaba aun molesta.

-es que ella no tiene tus encantadores ojos Granger -después de aquello, quizá fue mi imaginación, pero ¿note un tenue sonrojo? Intentaba rechazarme, pero estoy segura que solo se resiste, muy pobremente.

-así que ahora intentas adularme Parkinson, primero me chantajeas y ahora me adulas, sin duda te has perfeccionado a lo largo de todos estos años de putería -si intentaba molestarme de alguna forma, no lo consiguió.

-ya sabes querida, una tiene que comer -no lo lograría porque podía ver a través de ella.

-dime Parkinson… -dijo con un tono diferente de voz, más serio -después de terminar Hogwarts ¿qué hiciste? -alce una ceja, era una pregunta que sinceramente no esperaba.

\- ¿interesándote en mí, Granger? -mi buen humor para pincharla no se terminaba.

-si -y bueno, esa respuesta tan directa tampoco la esperaba. Suspire, ya que no había obtenido lo esperado.

-umm -me cruce de brazos -como decirlo… seguro sabes que mi familia era de sangre pura, y por consecuencia unos estúpidos con una mentalidad reducida -eso pareció hacerle gracia -así que no es de sorprenderse de que apoyaran a… ya-sabes-quien… -ella asintió suavemente -el ministerio lo supo y confiscaron casi todo, muchas deudas, lo que quedo lo vendí y pague, así que ya no soy una niña rica.

\- ¿por eso quieres este negocio Parkinson? Porque como dices, ¿ya no eres una niña rica? ¿quieres volver a serlo? -bufé y luego reí.

-Granger, un contrato para hacerle las capas al ministerio de magia no me va a hacer rica.

\- ¿entonces? -dijo con el ceño fruncido, yo suspire.

-te encanta echarme en cara mi trato con mis clientes, lo dices como si yo lo disfrutara Granger, pero esta es mi oportunidad para no tener que recurrir a aquellos métodos -contrariamente a la respuesta aguda que esperaba, ella solo me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más para luego voltear a otro lado.

-Parkinson, si buscas sensibilizarme para…

-oh Granger, ¿a estas alturas crees que busco tu compasión? -ella me miro extrañada y con las cejas fruncidas -te estoy chantajeando, no quiero algún tipo de solidaridad, creí que ya habiendo descubierto nuestras naturalezas seriamos más sinceras, yo te chantajeo, acepto que soy una oportunista sin vergüenza, además de múltiples calificativos probablemente negativos, y tú eres una infiel, mentirosa e hipócrita, ¿y sabes qué? No me importa.

\- ¡yo no soy…! -inmediatamente intento negar.

\- ¿infiel? ¿acaso no estás casada? -termino mordiéndose la lengua -no te estoy juzgando Granger, de hecho, no me importa -ella termino hundiéndose en su silla sin replicar.

-para no juzgarme, tienes calificativos bastante precisos -dijo molesta.

-que no te juzgue, no quiere decir que no sea mordaz y perversa -termine diciendo mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el cruce de mis piernas frente a ella.

-bueno… creo que lo único que se puede rescatar de ti es tu sinceridad.

-oh querida, eso no es lo único bueno en mi -y casi al instante sentí esa sensación lujuriosa en su mirada -tú lo sabes bien _ma chérie_ -le dije eso ultimo para recordarle a su amante y molestarla.

-basta Parkinson, tu intento de francés es pésimo -sonreí con maldad.

-bueno, no soy yo la interesada en los productos franceses.

\- ¿productos franceses? ¿es en serio? -me encogí de hombros.

-yo por lo menos tengo mejor gusto, prefiero lo nacional… ya sabes -y le di una mirada directa a los ojos que la descoloco -tiene más… estilo y elegancia… -la aguijonee con toda la intención de turbarla y lo había conseguido, dejo de mirarme y quien sabe que cantidad torrencial de pensamientos recorrieron su mente, pero claro que me hacia una idea.

Sin embargo, mientras Granger se hundía en la multitud de pensamientos libidinosos donde muy seguramente yo era la protagonista, de la nada apareció una carta frente a mí, como soplada por el viento. La tome en mi mano al tiempo en que comenzaba a descender. La acerque para mirarla con atención. No la tuve que aproximar demasiado cuando me llego la empalagosa fragancia en la que estaba imbuida. Le di la vuelta y en letras exageradamente elaboradas estaba escrito el nombre de Granger. Sonreí con sorna, ya podía imaginar de quien era la carta.

-Delacour es tan obvia… -comente con malicia -ahora entiendo porque las descubrí Granger -entonces salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a verme -tu concuña parece lista, pero únicamente es eso, apariencia -le dije aun mirando la carta en mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? -atino a decir Granger - ¿Cuándo…?

-hace solo unos segundos, frente a mí, querida -se la extendí -quizás debería darle clases de sutileza -automáticamente se fastidio y la tomó de mi mano.

-gracias -me encogí de hombros, no parecía molesta conmigo, lo que me dio mucha curiosidad.

-dile que tenga más cuidado, la próxima vez podría ser frente alguien inconveniente… -reposo la mano con la carta en su escritorio y se llevó la otra mano al puente de su nariz. Me quede un par de minutos viéndola, algo como que no estaba bien ¿eh? -no te preocupes querida, juro que no diré nada, además, pudo ser peor -me baje del escritorio al tiempo que ella dejaba lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

\- ¿te marchas ya? -sonreí luego de escucharla.

-te dejare a solas para que disfrutes de la carta -le dije siendo sarcástica, no sé si ella lo noto -y por desgracia debo ir a trabajar, pero…

-volverás -tome mi bolso y le guiñe un ojo.

Le di varios días de descanso a Granger hasta el jueves. Claro que a Madame Malkin le decía que iba todos los días, era la excusa perfecta para llegar tarde a trabajar sin recibir un sermón. Aquel día me levante especialmente tarde, tenía un elaborado plan. Había estado midiendo como procedería y hoy merecía hacer algo un poco más avanzado, debía ser sutil y a la vez no soltar demasiado. Las cosas con Granger realmente me estaban haciendo utilizar todas mis artimañas, es una mujer muy inteligente, así que de igual forma debo tratarla. Por ello, cada paso que doy debe ser meticulosamente planeado.

Debido a ello, había puesto un toque diferente a mi vestir, ropa elegante, un pantalón sastre negro, ceñido a mis piernas, con unas zapatillas altas color vino, una blusa roja de un escandaloso y profundo escote en combinación con las zapatillas, bajo un saco negro, pendientes en brillante plata, un toque suave de maquillaje y el siempre precioso rojo vibrante en mis labios. Al terminar, me puse el espeso abrigo sobre mis hombros y emprendí camino hasta el ministerio, sin olvidar pasar antes por una tienda de fruta. Al llegar crucé el gentío y atravesé pasillos, pero no tuve tanta suerte para sortear a Potter, no, el buen Potter tuvo la buena fortuna de salir de su oficina cuando recién llegaba al pasillo. Se deleitó con mi grandioso atuendo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos descendieran por mi escote al menos una vez.

-por cierto -dijo luego de que lo pillara viendo no precisamente mis ojos -me imagino que debes estar aquí para preguntarme por lo del convenio… -y mi estancia ahí tenía que ver, pero no precisamente con preguntarle algo a él, pero no hacía falta decirle eso -quiero comentarte que las cosas van bien, pero por ahora no puedo dar detalles.

-no te preocupes Harry, yo comprendo bien, imagino que no puedes revelar datos del ministerio -le dije eso no queriendo así que se explayara demasiado.

-no es eso, es que tengo que salir en este momento ¿podrías disculparme? ¿Qué tal si vienes más tarde? Entonces estaré desocupado.

-es una idea estupenda Harry, pero mejor vengo mañana, no puedo ausentarme esta tarde de la tienda.

Y finalmente pude liberarme de él. No sé a qué asunto tenía que salir tan urgentemente, pero fue una verdadera suerte para mí. Luego de aquello nos despedimos, él salió apresurado y yo pude continuar hasta llegar a la oficina de Granger. Al llegar acerque mi oído para tratar de saber si había alguien ahí adentro además de Granger o si estaba la misma Granger. No se oía nada. Así que tomé la decisión de entrar sin previo aviso como la vez pasada, e igual que la vez pasada tuve la suerte de encontrar a Granger tras su escritorio, bastante concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera trabajando, solo que esta vez sí subió la mirada a encontrarme. Inmediatamente sonreí al ver que ella no fruncía las cejas o replicaba.

-Parkinson…

-buen día Granger -y termine de entrar, cerrando bien la puerta tras de mí, bastante bien cerrada con un hechizo no verbal.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -dijo ella en un tono que me pareció cordial.

-ya sabes, cuidando mis intereses -ella sonrió, parecía que le hacía gracia lo que dije.

-no dejas de sorprenderme con tu franqueza… a veces rayas en el descaro.

-querida, ¿a estas alturas ocultar la verdad? -le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y terminaba por reposar mi bellísimo trasero en los papeles de su escritorio -es algo innecesario -ella resoplo con una sonrisa en la boca -por cierto, te traje algo -y de mi bolso de mano saqué unas uvas recién compradas.

-vaya, ¿un regalo? ¿tú? Parkinson, me sorprendes.

-no me sobra el dinero, pero tampoco soy tan miserable cariño -tome una pieza del racimo y me la leve a la boca, estaba suave y jugosa, justo como planeaba dejar a Granger hoy.

\- ¿Qué no las habías traído para mí? -me pregunto con una ceja alzada, sonreí una vez más.

-quería probar que tal estaban -y me encogí de hombros, tome otra pieza y la acerque a su boca, me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la dejaba traspasar la hilera de dientes. La mordió suave aun sin dejar nuestra conexión visual. Al terminar de procesarla en su boca, la paso suavemente.

-esta buena -dijo al final.

-esta buenísima -le dije acercándole otra pieza a la boca - ¿Y? ¿Cómo van las cosas? -ella exhalo mientras pasaba la segunda pieza.

-Patil transfirió el asunto a otra dependencia, no está ya, precisamente en mis manos.

-mmm… -le acerque otra pieza a la boca, se deslizo por sus labios, mirándome fijamente, deje unos de mis dedos ahí, cerca de su boca, delineando su labio, pretendiendo que limpiaba algún residuo -una lástima Granger.

-solo… -alce una ceja, esperando escuchar que decía -necesito saber a quién transfirieron el asunto, lo demás es fácil, puedo convencer a cualquiera -sonreí una vez más.

-estoy muy segura de eso -le deslice la punta de un dedo por la mejilla.

-seguimos teniendo bien nuestro trato ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, hasta que sea denegado por completo, pero eso no va a pasar -ella frunció las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura Parkinson? -me encogí de hombros una vez más.

-eres bastante lista -y le puse otra pieza en la boca -y demasiado sensual como para ser ignorada.

\- ¿ahora intentas seducirme Parkinson? -sonreí con sorna.

\- ¿yo Granger? -el tono que use parece que le hizo gracia -eso ya lo he hecho -me aproxime un poco más a ella -seducirte no es algo difícil, no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima, incluso ahora estas luchando por no mirar mi escote -e instantáneamente deslizo los ojos por las suaves curvas de mis senos, hasta llegar a la profundidad en la que se perdían las líneas de ellos.

-es un escote muy abierto, no se puede evitar -intento justificarse luego de volver a verme a los ojos.

-no quita el hecho de que seducirte no es algo que intente, es algo que se da sin esfuerzo.

-Parkinson, hoy es muy diferente a la ocasión en la que fui a tu tienda, hoy no podrías tentarme de ninguna forma -y volví a sonreír, ella buscaba provocarme, decir ¿ah no? y que fuera por ella, era transparente en este aspecto ¿Qué podría enseñarme a mí? Que he trabajado de esta forma por muchos años, sin embargo, que me diera cuenta de su treta, no quería decir que no quisiera caer en ella, si, era esta parte del juego la que me gustaba.

-te creo Granger, hoy seguramente no podía lograrlo -mis nalgas abandonaron aquel sitio en su escritorio, poniéndome de pie a su lado, ella alzo una ceja desconcertada.

-bueno, me alegra que lo comprendas…

-por eso hoy me retiro más pronto que la vez pasada -tomé mi bolso de mano y me alisé la ropa.

-bien porque… -y se levantó con lentitud, quedando frente a mí -porque tengo muchas cosas que firmar… -sonreí, le puse otra uva en la boca, pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

-puedo imaginarlo -tome otra pieza y la puse en mi boca, la mordí aun mirando a Granger a los ojos, aun sintiendo su mirada bastante fija en mis ojos, sonreí, estaba tan pendiente de mí que era imposible que se resistiera a mí de forma alguna. Me pase la lengua por los labios. No me había movido del sitio junto a su asiento y ella seguía ahí de pie, entonces, de forma rápida y casi sin planear, la tome de las solapas de su saco y la acerque a mí para poder tomar sus labios de forma salvaje y atrevida, no me rechazo en absoluto, al contrario, se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos y no puso impedimento alguno, su respuesta me decía que lo esperaba, ansiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería ser ella quien lo iniciara. Me estaba dejando la elección a mí, el mando y yo sí que sabía cómo mandar.

La gire e hice que apoyara sus nalgas en el borde de su mesa, deslice mis manos por sus costados al tiempo que deslizaba mi boca por su cuello, me sentía tan provocada en esa situación, de manera que rompí su blusa de un tirón, llevándome los botones con el brusco movimiento. Hundí la nariz entre sus senos y respiré el aroma de su pulcra piel con olor a jazmín. Saque mi lengua y la deslice, ella levanto su rostro en dirección al techo, dándome espacio para recorrer con mi lengua pecho y garganta hasta llegar a la punta del mentón. Me separé milímetros y me hundí en la suavidad de sus labios en un vehemente beso al tiempo que tomaba sus senos a manos llenas, mientras sentía sus manos apretarme las nalgas.

Que picarona, pensé al instante de sentir sus dedos apretados. Volví a bajar mi boca y lamí su piel, corrí el sujetador y tomé unos de sus pezones en mis dientes, le di un buen tratamiento, varias lamidas y algunos mordisqueos a la vez que mi otra mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas, por un tiempo masajeé con destreza sobre la tela del pantalón, luego metí la mano por entre su ropa encontrando la humedad inmediatamente. Suave y jugosa, pensé mientras sonreía. Me hubiera gustado bajarle el pantalón con todo y bragas y ahí mismo hacer que se corriera con mi boca, pero preferí algo más sutil y menos escandaloso. La masajee con mis manos y le aplique varias mordidas en sus pezones hasta que luego de un tiempo sentí en mis dedos como apretaba los músculos. La oía jadear muy tenuemente cuando apareció tras de sí una carta. Fleur Delacour era tan oportuna.

La carta fue cayendo suavemente hasta tocar el escritorio, estaba tan empapada del perfume que llegaba hasta mi el olor. Pegue la nariz al cuello de Granger, que aun respiraba profundo luego de la agitación, su piel tenía una suave fragancia a jazmín, ni demasiado dulce, ni demasiado sobria, floral y a la vez sensual, era el tipo de aroma que me gustaría oler en alguien más, y vaya que había encontrado a alguien apetecible que la poseyera.

Coloque las manos a los costados de ella mientras seguía con la nariz en su cuello, lleve una de mis manos hasta la carta y la sostuve a cierta distancia, mirándola fijamente, pensando con detenimiento que palabras diría a Granger, quería molestarla con Delacour, pero no arruinar del todo el momento, debía ser muy objetiva con un comentario afilado. Sonreí antes de pasarle los labios por la piel y llevarme un poco de su esencia en ellos.

-me gusta el aroma del jazmín Granger, te queda perfecto, es delicioso, adictivo.

-creo que… ¿gracias? -respondió aun reponiéndose.

-pero no encaja con este chocante aroma que tiene Fleur, es… asqueroso.

\- ¿Qué? -me separé de ella y le mostré la carta entre mis dedos, con una muy tenue sonrisa en mi boca - ¿Cuándo?

-hace tan solo unos segundos querida, cuando casi desfallecías… -suspire -tengo esta suerte de toparme con las cartas… -he hice un tenue puchero mientras ella fijaba la vista en el sobre.

-dios… -y la tomo en su mano, casi me figuro que quiso estrujarla, pero finalmente solo la puso a un lado.

-bueno, creo que ya estoy estorbando aquí -me alejé del sitio entre sus piernas y le di espacio. Me alisé la ropa igual que ella lo hacía con la suya -bueno querida, no soy quien para interrumpir tu lectura y tampoco tengo más que decir de nuestro asunto, de manera que…

\- ¿ya te vas? -hice una sonrisa extraña.

-creo que es mi única opción -le dije mirando el sobre a un lado.

-espera, quiero que hablemos sobre esto, sobre… -negué suavemente.

-solo hay que gozarlo Granger, gocemos tanto como se pueda, o… como te dejen -le guiñe un ojo -adiós.

Tomé mi bolso de mano y salí rápido de su oficina. Al cerrar la puerta me quede unos segundos ahí afuera, sin moverme. Pegue el oído a su puerta, tratando de escuchar algo y al cabo de unos segundos solo escuche que dijo: "demonios". Me pregunto si lo decía porque estaba fastidiada por la carta o porque la había dejado ahí con un montón de cosas en la cabeza y sin resolverlas. Me erguí con soberbia y caminé suavemente hasta salir del ministerio. Bien, una de las claves de este tipo de elaboraciones es dejar siempre al cliente con ganas de más y parece que lo había conseguido, sin embargo, Delacour estaba siendo bastante fastidiosa, ella misma cavaria su tumba, pero… ¿Por qué no ayudarle un poco?

Nada más llegar a la tienda le pedí a Gareth que me trajera un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Sentada frente al escritorio pensé lo que escribiría, las palabras correctas para fastidiar lo más posible a Delacour, palabras que no dijeran nada directo y se prestaran a malinterpretaciones. Fueron solo unos segundos en realidad y con una sonrisa digna del diablo escribí con una letra elegante y no tan pretenciosa como la suya.

"_Estimada Fleur Weasley, procure tener más sigilo con sus olorosas y llamativas cartas, pueden resultar inoportunas en momentos críticos donde la señora Weasley tiene las manos ocupadas._

_Atentamente. P.P."_

Oh Pansy Parkinson, eres el diablo, pero más sensual y con estilo, me dije, divertida de mi propia maldad. Selle la carta y me levante con una renovada energía de alegría que se colaba por mi bellísima boca. Me sentía tan jovial que se escapaba de mi control. Le entregue la carta a la lechuza de Madame Malkin y cuando el animal emprendió el vuelo comencé a reír imaginándome la expresión y los comentarios que no podría evitar soltar Delacour. No estaría ahí para nada, no lo vería en absoluto, pero las carcajadas escapaban por mi garganta como si ya estuviera viendo a la mujer enfurecer. Reí tanto que tuve que limpiarme las lágrimas, descubriendo a Gareth mirándome extrañado.

\- ¿está bien Mademoiselle Parkinson? -pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

-lo estaré cuando me traigas el té, querido -y suspire aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

El niño me trajo el té unos minutos después. Tome a pequeños sorbos mientras aún se me escapaba una ligera risa de entre los labios, pase el resto del día de muy buen humor, atendía varios clientes con un entusiasmo impropio de mí, demasiada alegría quizás, pero bueno, hay que aprovechar cuando se puede. Para cuando cerrábamos la tienda y cada quien marchaba a su respectivo domicilio, imagine que ya en esas horas Granger tendría un problema del tamaño de Londres debido a Delacour, no es que eso me hiciera especialmente feliz, pero también me hacía gracia. Quizás estaba tan ocupada lidiando con Delacour que no había tenido tiempo a reclamarme, porque, obviamente que Granger me reclamaría y eso me daría pie para volver a enredarme con ella.

Regrese a mi modesto departamento creyendo que algo sucedería, a estas alturas nada le costaría a Granger encontrar mi dirección, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Tome una cena sencilla y me pase casi una hora en un lánguido baño de tina. Al final me sequé y deje de darle importancia al acostarme a dormir. Al otro día, sin embargo, me arregle con dedicación. Seguro Granger estaría molesta conmigo y nada mejor que una exquisita falda para desviar su atención a mis piernas. Unas bellas zapatillas negras y relucientes, y una simple pero infalible blusa negra con cierto nivel de transparencia, dejando ver el sostén negro y de sensual encaje. Me puse el abrigo y partí una vez más al ministerio.

Salí de las llamas verdes y crucé el vestíbulo con apremio. Iba tan concentrada en mi propia dicha que ignoraba por completo a todos a mi alrededor, sin fijarme que les molestaba el ruidoso taconeo de mis zapatillas contra el piso, solo seguía el camino aprendido hasta la oficina de Granger, sin notar a nadie, no habría notado a Potter de haberlo tenido a un lado, quizás por ello es que cuando llegue a la puerta de la oficina no vi nada diferente, porque bueno, en realidad no había nada diferente en la fachada, no se oía un solo ruido, así que sin más abrí la puerta sin tocar, con el buen humor que me había estado acompañando desde hacía poco menos de un día.

Sin embargo, ahí dentro no había nada de buen humor, todo lo contrario, mas bien. Al abrir descubrí a ambas señoras Weasley enredadas en una acalorada riña que se vio interrumpida por mi abrupta aparición. Seguro tenían un hechizo dentro que no permitía oírse la discusión por fuera. Mi boca paso de ser una ensanchada sonrisa a ser casi un punto de lo pequeña que la fruncí. Al momento de dar un paso dentro de la oficina, ambas voltearon a verme, una más enfurecida con mi presencia que la otra.

-uy, oficina equivocada, ¡Adiós! -les dije al instante y me di la vuelta.

-a dónde vas golfa -ladro inmediatamente Delacour.

-me encantaría quedarme a platicar Delacour, pero venía a ver a otra persona -le dije en el marco de la puerta y luego ella me dio alcance.

\- ¿si? ¿y a quien venias a engatusar? -pregunto con un desprecio que ni se molestaba en ocultar. Yo sonreí.

-a alguien nuevo, porque aquí ya no lo hay -y eso la enfureció.

-eres una zorr…

\- ¡Fleur! -replico Granger antes de que terminara Delacour de tratar de fastidiarme -oh por favor, salgan del dominio público y cierren la maldita puerta.

Finalmente, aunque me quise escabullir y tenía ahí la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, me dije ¿Por qué despreciar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Delacour? Di un par de pasos antes de que Delacour cerrara la puerta.

-oh Delacour, eres tan fácil de provocar -le dije con burla.

-no tientes tu suerte Parkinson -dijo amenazándome.

-oh, tengo tanto miedo -conteste sin poder dejar de fastidiarla -Delacour, no puedo creer que a tu edad caigas tan fácil en provocaciones.

-no estoy…

\- ¡ya basta! -dijo Granger con los labios apretados, visiblemente harta de las dos -Fleur, el asunto está terminado ¿entiendes? No quiero oír una palabra más, Parkinson…

\- ¿te vas a quedar con esta? ¿con esta… -mirada de desprecio hacia mí -zorra dominatriz?

-oh querida, yo no necesito aparentar ser una dominatriz para sentirme poderosa y obtener seguridad, puedo seducir a quien quiera, puedes apostarlo -le dije en actitud petulante que seguramente la fastidiaría más.

\- ¿de verdad? eso mismo hagamos señora po…

-señorita, por favor -la corregí para mayor fastidio suyo.

-…hah… -bufo en una expresión que daba a entender lo contrario -señorita…

-y por supuesto, en la apuesta no debe entrar Granger, que ya desde ahorita te digo que has perdido.

-escoria barata, como…

\- ¡Fleur, Parkinson! Deténganse ya -al parecer, a Granger se le había acabado la paciencia -estamos en el ministerio, maldición, ¿acaso les interesa tan poco mi situación? -bueno, ciertamente no me convenía que algo le sucediera a Granger.

-es esa maldita piruja que pelea lo que no es suyo -atino a decir Delacour, yo suspire.

-Granger, seguro ya cumpliste tu fantasía de que una ardiente mujer como yo este discutiendo por esas lindas nalguitas tuyas -Granger se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Qué esperaba de mí? Tenía la oportunidad ahí frente a mí.

-eres una… -inmediatamente, como si hubiera tirado leña al fuego, Delacour quiso volver a los insultos, pero no esperábamos que en ese instante…

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? -el mismísimo Ronald Weasley apareciera en la puerta, entonces todas volteamos a verlo ¡Mierda!

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de leer. Gracias Mariana por seguir mis FF, lo aprecio mucho, continuemos así. Gracias Kl01, en lo personal me agrada mas la 1ra actriz, y basándose en su fisonomía es como la he descrito aquí, pero cada quien es libre de imaginarla como mas le agrade.


	7. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 7.

Pocas veces he sentido miedo en mi vida, pero sin duda jamás había estado en esta situación y, por lo tanto, el desconocimiento me había provocado una reacción inmediata, un sobresalto sinónimo del pánico que sentí inicialmente, después del susto inicial traté de pensar objetivamente, igual que todas, quizás. Estaba por pensar en alguna escusa suficientemente buena para justificar mi presencia en la oficina, cuando se me adelanto…

\- ¡Ronald! Pero que gusto verte querido -dijo inmediatamente la arpía de Parkinson, sin duda actuaba y reaccionaba rápido.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Pansy, Hermione, Fleur? -dijo en el orden en que nos paseaba la mirada.

-bueno, no se ellas querido, pero yo vine a ver a Harry, y no estaba ¿lo has visto? -inmediatamente capte lo que Parkinson estaba tratando de hacer, cambiar el objetivo de su atención con otro tema.

-oh no, yo también lo buscaba, creí que Hermione sabría algo -contesto él, distraído con su tema, dándonos tiempo, personalmente me vi también distraída y no maquine algo a tiempo, solo miraba.

-querido, las grandes mentes piensan igual -y ahí estaba ese tono empalagoso que me crispaba los nervios.

-Ron, Pansy, estaba tratando un asunto financiero con Fleur y ambos nos han interrumpido - ¿eso hacíamos? Cierto, un buen argumento el de Hermione.

\- ¿financiero? -pregunto Ronald al instante.

-Ron, trabajo en el banco ¿recuerdas? -le dije con una tenue sonrisa que cuide pareciera convincente.

\- ¿es algo muy malo? ¿de nuestro dinero? ¿Qué es? - ¿Por qué hoy especialmente tenía que sentir interés y curiosidad por nuestros trabajos?

-no se trata de nosotros o de alguien de la familia, Ron, no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, estábamos por terminar la entrevista.

\- ¿de verdad? -le pregunte yo -creo que aún hay…

-Fleur, creo que todo está muy claro, en los registros no hay… -y antes de que Hermione inventara más información aparentemente convincente…

-ehmmm… -se aclaró la garganta Parkinson -creo que estoy interrumpiendo así que me retiro ¿Ronald?

-yo también estoy estorbando ¿sabes dónde fue Harry, Herms?

-no Ron, no lo sé… -Hermione se notaba cada vez más tensa y ligeramente molesta.

-lamento las molestias señoras, ¿podría acompañarme un hombre fuerte y apuesto? -dijo Parkinson para llevarse a Ronald, con ese odioso tono que parecía convencer a cualquiera.

-si no le molesta a Herm… -decía él con una sonrisa idiota.

\- ¡Claro que no le molesta! -y se agarró a uno de sus brazos - ¡Adiós damas! -se despidió con la mano y esa fastidiosa sonrisa suya.

\- ¡nos vemos más tarde Hermione! -pronto ambos salieron de la oficina y yo exhale todo el aire retenido en los pulmones con cansancio.

-al menos sirvió para algo esa zorra -por su parte oí un fuerte suspiro y como se sentó en su silla con pesar.

-basta Fleur, basta por favor -dijo mientras se tallaba las sienes.

-Hermione, no vas a negarme que es una zorra, una cualquiera que…

\- ¡ya no quiero oír más! -y se levantó de su asiento como si fuera un resorte -antes de que apareciera Parkinson llevábamos media hora discutiendo lo mismo ¿y sabes qué? Ya me cansé, por tu insensatez casi nos descubre Ron -comentaba molesta.

\- ¿solo mía? ¿y Parkinson qué? -le respondí sintiendo como actuaba tan injustamente conmigo.

-Fleur, esta discusión se acabó, sal de mi maldita oficina -la mire asombrada, incrédula de sus palabras, de su forma de hablarme.

\- ¿y lo de nosotras? -le dije en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que imagine que saldría.

-está acabado Fleur, se acabó el día que fuimos descubiertas -dijo mientras hacia ademanes con las manos.

-todo esto es culpa de esa piruja…

-Fleur, esto debió acabar mucho antes, cada quien tiene marido y tú no piensas dejarlo -me decía mirándome fijo a los ojos, como una acusación… o provocación, tal vez.

\- ¿y tú sí? -le pregunte viéndola directamente a los ojos, enojada.

-yo no pienso seguir engañando a Ronald, pienso llevar una vida lo más integra y digna posible, y eso significa no engañar ni jugar con los sentimientos de él, tú no estás dispuesta a eso Fleur, y prefiero a alguien sincera, alguien que no me mienta.

\- ¿Cómo Parkinson? Una mujer como ella que… -le dije con la intención de sacar veneno sobre esa mujer horrible.

-al menos ella si ha sido sincera con sus intenciones, quizá con desfachatez, pero…

\- ¡no puedo creer que te pongas del lado de esa mujer! -replique sintiéndome herida.

-bien, entonces ya terminamos de hablar, sal de mi oficina -y se sentó una vez más en su silla tras el escritorio.

-pero Hermione… -al ver que todo estaba acabando, quise acudir a cualquier último recurso, pero ella…

-sal Fleur, no lo volveré a repetir.

\- ¿y las cartas que te mande? ¿todos mis detalles? ¿no significaron nada para ti? -alegue desesperada.

-tus cartas son el principal motivo, ¡no tenías cuidado alguno!

\- ¡lo dices porque Parkinson sabia de ellas! ¡ella tiene toda la culpa aquí! ¡te ha querido robar de…!

-Fleur, sal de la maldita oficina de una vez… -contesto ella con un tono fuerte e impasible.

Me le quede viendo por varios segundos, me sostuvo la mirada, fría y distante, sin atisbo alguno de duda, ya no me quería ahí en su oficina, ya no me quería en su vida. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero esa mujer se había robado a Hermione con alguna sucia artimaña, odiaba reconocerlo, pero la mujer había ganado. Siempre que haya alguien que no tenga algo que perder, ganara, y esa mujer no lo tiene, además es soltera y sin compromisos, tiene ventajas con las que no cuento, y aun si las tuviera, no sé con exactitud qué es lo que haría.

Apreté los labios, tomé aire y me erguí con dignidad. Recogí mi bolso y di media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Tuve la intención de al final, cuando estuviera en el marco de la puerta, parar a decir algún comentario hiriente y venenoso, decirle que se arrepentiría, pero la razón llego a mí. No estoy haciendo precisamente lo correcto, no soy una mujer soltera y no tengo pretensión alguna de llegar a estarlo para tener una relación con Hermione, estoy siendo cruel e insensible de los sentimientos de los demás, lo sabía ya antes, sabía que podía llegar a ser de esta manera y por ello me había restringido, nunca había querido ser así y ahora, todo lo que rechazo es lo que estoy personificando. Señalo a Parkinson como una mujer egoísta y pérfida, pero yo misma estoy siendo ruin y esta es mi oportunidad para detenerme, no puedo condenar a Hermione por tratar de hacer mejor las cosas.

Camine hacia la salida, sin prisa, pero tampoco excesivamente lento, al llegar a la salida, gire el pomo de la puerta con agónica lentitud y volví a verla. Aún tenía sus ojos en mí, el ceño fruncido, pero no por molestia, había alguna otra emoción surcando sus ojos, quizás esta decisión le estaba costando, hacer lo correcto cuesta, pero aun cuando sea difícil, se tiene que hacer. Aparte la mirada y salí de su oficina, igual que de su vida.

Cruce los pasillos del ministerio en actitud estoica. Algunos pasillos más llenos que otros, más bulliciosos, algunos prácticamente vacíos. Llegue al vestíbulo con muchos pensamientos rondando mi mente. Entre a la chimenea y mire las llamas verdes rodearme hasta llegar a mi casa. Salí del hogar y me senté en un sillón cercano. No había nadie en la casa, nadie llegaría a esta hora. Avente mi bolso a un sofá cercano y extendí las piernas por la alfombra. Quería tanto esto que lo arruine, pero lo que no quería aceptar es que estaba destinado a la ruina desde que inició. Me lleve una mano a la frente y repase mis dedos por la piel. Tenía una sensación incomoda en el estómago y otra de vacío en el pecho. Hermione Jean Granger… seria la persona inolvidable para mí, la que deja una marca profunda y que tratas de olvidar, pero que no olvidas y que debes aprender a vivir sin ella. Una vida fútil donde a cada momento se busca una razón para seguir.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos desde México, también en cuarentena, ojala y sobrevivamos a esta contingencia. Cuidense mucho.


	8. Capítulo 08

Capítulo 8.

Contrariamente a lo que lógicamente se deduciría, cuando Ronald entro a la oficina, creí que todo por fin terminaría y sentí un alivio inicial que fue desapareciendo poco a poco conforme Pansy Parkinson cubría la evidente disputa entre ella y Fleur por mi causa. Se encargó casi de todo, colabore, ciertamente, y Ronald no se enteró de nada. Hubiera preferido que lo supiera. Estoy harta de mentir, de fingir, de llevar una vida que ya no deseo. Me he cansado.

Cada minuto, cada segundo parece asfixiante, siento como si oprimieran mi pecho, como si me enterraran bajo cinco metros de tierra, quiero escapar, quiero huir. Me lleve las manos al rostro luego de que Fleur abandonara la oficina. Me gustaba Fleur, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su marido por mí, ella aún estaba a gusto con su situación y no puedo juzgarla, si está bien con eso, si lo soporta, no tengo ningún problema, que continúe así, uno debe encontrar estar conforme con lo que tiene, yo, por otra parte, ya no estaba conforme.

Pansy Parkinson nunca ha sido una figura admirable para mí, pero debo admitir que últimamente deseaba tener un poco de lo que ella tenía. No me refiero a su trabajo o su situación sentimental, me refiero esa franqueza suya, si bien cae en una desvergüenza y cinismo desmedido, al menos no miente ni oculta la verdad. Creí que mentiría sobre a quién apoyaba su familia, creí que trataría de ocultar su promiscuidad y no imagine ni por un segundo que las intenciones detrás del negocio de las capas, son las dejar de tener contubernios con sus clientes. Tal parecería que lo único que ha buscado es progresar, salir del agujero en el que la dejaron sus padres y eso, sinceramente, es admirable.

Lógicamente, obtuve información detallada de Parkinson, no solo desde Hogwarts, sino desde que nació, pedí todo y pude darme cuenta de la realidad de Parkinson, después de ello, fue un poco difícil mantenerla alejada, ya era difícil antes, y saber que no era tan perversa y ruin como imaginaba, hacia aún más difíciles las cosas. Seguramente había hecho cosas que no quería, y cosas que sí, tampoco es una santa, pero había un objetivo de por medio, un buen objetivo, así que, si, ahora apoyar el proyecto no resultaba tan incómodo.

Me apoye pesadamente en mi silla y mire al techo. Sinceramente, ya no quería seguir mintiendo, quería ser franca, quería decir la verdad, como Parkinson, quisiera que no me importara del todo. Pero, aunque quiero eso para mí y tengo intenciones de obtenerlo, no puedo ser tan descarada. Hay personas que deben aun mantener una buena imagen de mí, sobre todo en el trabajo, mi familia es punto y aparte. Tengo que decirlo, sacarlo de mi sistema, así que debo planear como.

Tamborilee los dedos con la mano que aún estaba sobre mi escritorio, haciendo planes en mi cabeza cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Obviamente no era Parkinson. Di permiso para que entrara a mi oficina quien toco y resulto ser Harry, con unos papeles en mano y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola Harry -le dije, con cierta extrañeza, ya que no lo esperaba, lo hacia fuera de oficina y lejos.

-hola Herms -dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que llego a las sillas frente a mi escritorio -Patil me dio los documentos del convenio -de un momento a otro no supe de que hablaba -solo falta que tú los firmes -así que fruncí el ceño con franco desconcierto.

-ah… -y extendí la mano para recibirlos, los ojee unos cuantos segundos hasta que encontré la razón -así que se aprobó el contrato con Parkinson he -le dije sin poder evitar una sencilla sonrisa, me dio gusto que si se lograra.

-sí, ciertamente el que tú lo apoyaras fue bueno… -pasaba la vista por todo el texto del contrato mientras Harry esperaba - ¿si lo vas a firmar? -termine de leer casi después de su comentario.

-dije que lo haría Harry -deje los papeles sobre el escritorio y volví a verlo -no pretendo echarme para atrás -estire la mano para agarrar la pluma y mojarla suavemente en el tintero -Parkinson no te va a dar alguna remuneración corporal por esto, ¿verdad? -le pregunte antes de firmar, con la mirada fija en sus ojos y una ceja alzada.

-claro que no Hermione -dijo con cierto aire de ofensa. Entonces hice el trazo rápido y elaborado de mi firma.

-bien, porque me enteraría de ser así y entonces…

-se lo dirías a Ginny con gusto -respondió con tedio. Sonreí mientras dejaba la pluma en el tintero.

-empezaría con ella…

-quizás entonces yo debería decirle a Ron…

-no hace falta -él me miro asombrado.

\- ¿se lo has dicho ya? -negué con suavidad.

-hoy se lo voy a decir, así que espera el caos por la noche.

Pero el caos que imaginaba, no fue exactamente como imaginaba. Termine temprano ese día, apresure todos los papeles más relevantes, los firme y los envié, para que justo a mi hora de salida, ni un minuto extra más, estuviera cruzando la puerta de mi oficina con destino a la casa que compartía con Ronald. Tarde más tiempo de lo usual para llegar al vestíbulo, todo mundo parecía salir temprano ese día, o quizás siempre es así y no lo veo porque la mayoría de las veces salgo más tarde de mi oficina. Sin embargo, el gentío no evito que llegara a la casa. Al llegar a la sala encontré que estaba solo el lugar, ni Ron ni lo niños se veían o escuchaban y todo estaba apagado. De un movimiento de varita todas las luces se encendieron y fui a la cocina a servirme vino, necesitaba entretenerme con algo mientras esperaba a que llegara él.

Me senté en el sencillo desayunador que había justo en la ventana de la cocina y miré ahí afuera, viendo todas las luces que iluminaban la calle y las casas. Es un lugar bonito para vivir, tranquilo, sobre todo. Me llevé la copa a los labios y bebí un poco con languidez, saboreé el líquido con lentitud mientras continuaba viendo como la noche caía cada vez más oscura. De pronto se oyó el fogón de la chimenea y pasos subir por las escaleras, entonces apareció Ron por el marco de la puerta.

-llegaste temprano -y fue directo a la alacena a sacar unas galletas.

-me pareció oportuno -él alzo una de sus pelirrojas cejas con duda.

\- ah, ¿sí? -se sentó frente a mí en el otro lugar que quedaba.

-tengo que hablar contigo -le dije con un muy tenue suspiro, ahora él frunció ambas cejas mientras masticaba dos galletas con chispas.

-es algo grave he… -dijo luego de pasar las galletas, yo asentí lentamente. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y calme una comezón repentina, luego apreté los labios mientras veía la copa de vino, ya había repasado lo que diría y aun así ahí estaba, con las palabras atascadas -comienzo a preocuparme Herms… -bueno, no era para menos. Exhale y luego me pase los dedos por la boca -vamos Hermione, lo que sea, dilo ya, no puede ser tan malo -enseguida subí los ojos a verlo.

-te engañé -le dije sin consideración alguna, como probándole que se equivocaba en su "no puede ser tan malo".

\- ¿Qué? -dijo casi al instante y se quedó callado con un par de galletas en la boca.

-yo… -repentinamente toda la valentía que tuve al decir lo anterior se esfumo, sin saber cómo explicarme -Ronald… -tomé aire -Ronald… -volví a tomar aire mientras él me miraba estupefacto -me gusta Pansy Parkinson y… -entonces él parpadeo y alzo aún más las cejas -no planeo tener una relación con ella, pero… no puedo seguir engañándote -al fin habían salido las palabras, no eran las que había planeado, pero algo es algo.

-Parkinson… -comento con lentitud y desconcierto, mirando alguna parte de la mesa -Parkinson que estaba hoy en tu oficina…

Bien, si, había omitido por completo a Fleur, pero no le podía decir ¿recuerdas a tu sueño adolescente? Pues me la tire al menos veinte veces, tampoco podía ser tan descarada… bueno, podía, pero haría un escándalo en la familia, suficiente es el engaño de esta forma.

-sí, Parkinson que estaba en mi oficina -entonces subió sus ojos a mirarme.

\- ¿te acostaste con ella? -sentí que se me seco la boca y que el aire me estaba faltando.

-si -pero conteste, mirándolo a los ojos -más de una vez… -y él se quedó callado, mirándome con sus acuosos ojos azules.

\- ¿Por qué con Parkinson? -pregunto después de un largo rato. Yo respiré profundo -creí que la odiabas…

-creo que… nunca antes me atreví… a decir que me gustaban las chicas… -me miro con las cejas fruncidas, ojos entornados y la boca abierta.

\- ¿y yo? ¿yo que? Si es así porque… -comentaba, aun con galletas en la boca.

-no lo sé Ron… -le dije con sinceridad -solo sé que en este momento… ya no puedo continuar contigo.

Aun me miraba con la boca abierta y empezó a parpadear, luego cerro la boca, giro la cabeza y alzo una mano que se pasó muy cerca de los ojos, retirando una lagrima que escurría. Me sentí mal al ver sus lágrimas, sabía que iba a sufrir, sabía lo que vendría y ya me había armado de fortaleza, ya lo había decidido, y aun así me sentía mal al verlo.

-voy… -dijo de la nada -voy a salir a caminar un rato… -y se levantó al instante.

-Ronald, hace frio afuera, enfermaras… -se quedó de pie, sopesando las cosas.

-me pondré un abrigo grueso… -pronto salió de la cocina. Un par de minutos después, oí como se abrió y se cerró la puerta de la entrada.

Me quede en mi sitio mientras poco a poco se hacia el silencio en la casa. Los niños estaban en sus habitaciones en el piso superior, haciendo quien sabe qué, pero en silencio. Exhale lentamente mientras lleve mis manos a la base de la copa. Tome una vez más un módico trago de vino mientras esperaba a que Ronald volviera. Muchos pensamientos de arrepentimiento cruzaron mi mente, pero también estaba aliviada, ciertamente el peso que había estado cargando se había aligerado, ya no había más que ocultar, nada que temer.

A pesar de que había cambiado de opinión y ahora apoyaba sinceramente el proyecto de Parkinson, eso no significa que mi secreto este por completo a salvo, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Parkinson se lo diga a cualquier persona, no solo a Ronald y de ser así, en algún momento, finalmente, puede llegar el chisme a oídos de él. A cualquiera le puede parecer absurdo que le diga la verdad a Ronald a estas alturas donde el trato está asegurado con Parkinson, principalmente porque el convenio está firmado, nuestro trato se cumplió, quizás ahora no hable, o quizás más adelante vuelva a chantajearme, como quiera que sea, Ron debe saber las cosas porque lo cierto es que la decisión ya estaba tomada desde antes de que ella nos descubriera a Fleur y a mí, Parkinson solo acelero el proceso, me quito más días para evitar hacer lo debido e hizo que fuera aún más evidente que no puedo quedarme con Ronald por más tiempo, ahora, si Parkinson decide divulgarlo, Ronald no le creerá y así oiga los chismes no sabrá la verdad con certeza, pero sobre todo, la noticia no lo impactara, fuera de Ron, no me interesa si el mundo entero lo sabe.

Recién comenzaba a redescubrirme, a saborear los gustos y las texturas, deseaba libertad para explorar, no me tiraría al libertinaje, pero deseaba encontrar algo de mi entero y total gusto, Parkinson solo era una… ¿posibilidad? No lo sé con certeza. Me recargué en el respaldo y extendí los pies al tiempo que tomaba un gran sorbo al vino. Parkinson es dinamita, no sé si podría con un tren como ese, tiene unas piernas suculentas y hace unos trabajos exquisitos, está a un nivel diferente y sobre todo… no sé si puedo llegar a confiar lo suficiente en ella como para mantener una relación estable y, si ella quiere eso. Es guapísima pero incierta.

Sé que quiere salir de la putería, sé que quiere tener un negocio propio, que desea no deber favores y ser independiente, pero, ¿querrá hijos? ¿querrá casarse con un hombre y ser como la mayoría de las mujeres? Exhale largamente… quisiera preguntárselo sin tener que exponer mis intenciones… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Parkinson? ¿se reiría de mí? ¿lo tomaría en serio? Quizás lo mejor sería proponerle una relación puramente sexual y ver si avanza a algo más… sería lo más sano, para mí.

Volví a suspirar una vez más y tomé un largo trago de vino, acabándome por fin esa copa. Me levanté a rellenarla cuando oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse, seguramente era Ronald. Espere con paciencia mientras volvía a poner el tapón en la botella. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y yo meneaba el líquido en la copa. Los pasos se detuvieron y yo voltee a ver hacia el marco de la puerta, ahí estaba él.

-tenías razón… hacia mucho frio allá afuera -asentí en silencio.

\- ¿vino? -le pregunte aun con la botella en mano.

-no, gracias… -deje entonces la botella en un estante, mientras él volvió al sitio donde anteriormente había estado sentado -Hermione… -me acerque a la mesa con la copa entre los dedos -todavía no puedo aceptarlo… -tome aire con los ojos puestos en el líquido rojo -pero no significa que no lo entienda -ahora fui yo quien abrió un poco la boca por el asombro -entiendo bien tu situación… no debe ser fácil… -repentinamente sentí algo en el rostro -no puedo ser insensible y, aunque me duele… agradezco saber la verdad… -sentí el nudo en mi garganta, cerré los ojos y mi nariz comenzó a escurrir, demonios… -agradezco que tú me lo digas Hermione -asentí sin poder hablar, con las lágrimas escurriendo -creo que lo mejor es separarnos… necesitaremos mucho tiempo… ambos…

-los niños… -dije mientras me quitaba con la mano la humedad de los ojos.

-se quedarán con mis padres o los tuyos… necesito estar solo… -ya no miraba por la ventana, ni me veía a mí, miraba fijamente la madera de la mesa.

-se pueden quedar con los tuyos, yo iré a casa de mis padres… cada quien tendrá un tiempo a solas… tendrás la casa pasa ti…

Asintió sin palabra alguna. Me levanté de la silla y subí a nuestra habitación, con un hechizo sencillo mi ropa comenzó a desfilar hasta una pequeña valija hechizada, luego mis zapatos y después cada una de mis pertenencias entraron, hasta que al final no quedo nada de mí en la habitación. A continuación, fui a las habitaciones de los niños y con una explicación sencilla, les puse ropa en otra maleta. Al terminar todos bajamos y Ronald seguía en el mismo sitio, mirando por la ventana, los niños se despidieron y luego corrieron a la chimenea. Al llegar a la casa de mis suegros, solo pedí que los cuidaran por un par de días, Ronald o yo vendríamos después. Mi rostro debía ser un desastre porque no hubo preguntas, solo un continuo y repetitivo: "que te vaya bien". Al final, tomé bien mi valija y me aparecí en mi vieja habitación en la casa de mis padres.

Me quedé un rato en mi cuarto, a oscuras, hasta que decidí bajar, mis padres se asustaron al verme dentro de la casa de un momento a otro, hicieron un par de preguntas obviamente, sin embargo, creo que algo percibieron que dejaron de preguntar y me dieron espacio para pensar, cenamos, ellos hablando de sus cosas y yo con la mente ocupada. Me esperaba otra reacción de Ron, sin duda, pero estos años lo han vuelto un hombre maduro, un hombre confiable, es lamentable que no pueda seguir con él, pero más lamentable es vivir una situación en la que ya no me encuentro siquiera cómoda.

Al terminar la cena yo lave los platos y nos despedimos para ir a dormir. Subí con pesar las escaleras y aunque cerré mi habitación oía el tenue murmullo de la televisión de su alcoba. Un hechizo y pronto todo estuvo en silencio. Me saque los zapatos con lentitud, me quede en la orilla de la cama, asombrosamente sin pensamiento alguno, mirando solo el suelo. Tenía tantos sentimientos y emociones que ya no sabía que pensar. Finalmente tomé una ducha rápida y me acosté. Pase largo rato tratando de no pensar, pensando y volviendo a tratar de calmarme hasta que en algún momento de la noche caí dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté hasta tarde, era sábado y no había la obligación de ir al ministerio. Algunas veces iba incluso en sábado para adelantar un par de cosas, pero no este sábado. Luego de levantarme me lave el rostro y me arreglarme meticulosamente para cuidar que las ojeras desaparecieran, al bajar encontré el desayuno esperándome en la mesa y mis padres aun ahí en la mesa esperando. Estaba ya acostumbrada a que lo hacía Ron, a que me hablara o me avisara para desayunar, tendría que desacostumbrarme y también deshacerme del fastidioso sentimiento de incomodidad al darme cuenta de que me esperaban.

Aquel día lo pase en silencio, leyendo en la sala de la casa de mis padres, como solía hacer en mis años de adolescencia. Y, aunque estaba en silencio leyendo, internamente me encontraba esperando a que me preguntaran que había pasado, porque lo harían, se estaban tomando su tiempo, respetando prudentemente hasta que finalmente lo harían. No ocurrió aquel día, pero en el desayuno siguiente soltaron la pregunta. Yo suspire y me limite a decirles que me separaría de Ronald. Se quedaron en silencio y no volvieron a decir más. Se acabaron las palabras después de eso. Ningún comentario positivo o negativo, ninguna pregunta sobre los niños, la casa o los suegros. Absolutamente nada, y lo agradecí.

El lunes siguiente, por fortuna y a pesar de los cambios, llegue temprano a mi trabajo. No me sentía con muchas ganas de trabajar pero jamás incumpliría con mi trabajo, al menos eso no me lo podía permitir. Cruce los largos pasillos y aunque mi vida ya había cambiado, en el ministerio todo seguía igual. Suspire y continúe hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba mi oficina. En ese corto camino llego Harry a mis pensamientos, era lógico que él estuviera esperándome para saber noticias, pero no lo estaba, así que sin más llegue a mi oficina.

Cerré la puerta y me senté pesadamente en mi silla. Me lleve una mano a la frente. Algo de paz pensé, mientras me tallaba las sienes, entonces oí como se cerraba la puerta de mi oficina. Deje de mirar el escritorio y deslice mis ojos luego de que bajé las manos. Lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos de un tacón absurdamente alto, luego, las medias enfundando unas deliciosas y bien delineadas piernas, más adelante, un conjunto de falda y saco en un llamativo color rojo bajo una gabardina negra, que hacia juego con las zapatillas. Notaba las piernas bajo esa falda, la cintura del conjunto, los exuberantes senos bajo el saco, bajo su blusa negra, y después, ese fino mentón. Ese mentón me gustaba, daban ganas de morderlo, de tomarlo en mis dedos, de pasarle la lengua, pero aún mejor eran sus labios estilizados en rojo vibrante y escandaloso. Emití un cortísimo suspiro y llegué a sus ojos, brillantes ojos verdes, extremadamente diferentes a los de Harry, estos tenían un brillo malicioso y divertido, todo en conjunto era sumamente hermoso, su cabello siempre perfecto y lacio enmarcaba demasiada belleza en esa peligrosa mujer. Parpadee mientras respiraba profundo al tiempo que la contemplaba. Hoy lucia especialmente poderosa y atractiva.

-Parkinson… -le dije mientras la veía acercarse a mi escritorio.

-señora Weasley -contesto en un tono divertido.

-ha -solté un corto suspiro -que haces aquí… -ella se encogió de hombros.

-cuidando de mis intereses querida, que más… -ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a mi lado y depositar sus lindas nalgas sobre mi escritorio, mis ojos volaron involuntariamente a sus piernas que quedaban muy cerca de mí.

\- ¿por lo de ayer, quizás? -ella asintió suavemente -no hay nada de qué preocuparse Parkinson… pero nuestro trato… eso es otra cosa -al instante su sonrisa se desbarato y alzo una ceja.

\- ¿y eso porque, querida? -una idea atravesó mi mente.

-ya no tengo nada que perder Parkinson, ahora dime ¿Qué harás para obtener ese convenio? -obviamente ella no sabía que ya estaba aprobado, firmado y sellado.

-no te estoy entendiendo Granger… teníamos un trato -sonreí descaradamente, tal como ella suele hacerlo.

-ya no hay trato Parkinson -le dije mientras le negaba con el dedo índice y ella no paraba de fruncir las cejas -Ronald sabe que lo he engañado -ahora alzo las cejas con sorpresa, se quedó mirándome por un considerable tiempo, las pupilas de sus ojos se fijaban en varios puntos de mi rostro, analizándome, supongo.

-así que le dijiste Granger… -respondió, como si hubiera llegado a esa conclusión en el corto tiempo que me miro detenidamente -vaya, eres más audaz de lo que imaginé… -me encogí de hombros.

-juntarme con una serpiente a veces contagia cosas… -ella rio con soltura.

-bueno, suponiendo que sea verdad lo que dices ¿qué planeas pedir a cambio? -una suave sonrisa ocupo mis labios mientras miraba directamente las piernas enfundadas en medias negras, estire el brazo y descanse la mano en su muslo, deslizando suavemente un dedo sobre el tejido de la media en su pierna, jugando a hacer círculos.

-quiero ser tu ultimo cliente en contubernio, Parkinson… -alzo una ceja en una especie de pregunta -así que invítame a tu casa, prepárame la cena y después desnúdate para mí -alzo las cejas y abrió los ojos con una sorpresa poco antes vista en ella.

-Granger… -dijo sin deshacerse de la sorpresa en su rostro, pero también con una sonrisa -harás que me sonroje.

-Parkinson, un sonrojo es solo una ínfima parte de lo que quiero de ti -no sé de donde me había salido este brote de franqueza, quizás porque ya no había nada que ocultar ni nada que temer, quizás.

-bien Granger -dijo con una enorme sonrisa -te espero a las ocho de la noche en mi departamento -dijo mientras tomaba un papel y una pluma de mi escritorio para garabatear algo que me entrego después -se puntual querida - luego se bajó de mi escritorio.

-yo siempre soy puntual Parkinson -tome el papel encontrando escrita una dirección mientras ella tomaba su bolso de mano, encaminándose a la salida.

-sinceramente, no se para quien es más beneficioso este trato Granger… si para ti… o para mí -termino por decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta, lanzándome un guiño coqueto y fugaz.

Volví a mirar la dirección escrita, no quedaba muy lejos. Deje el papel en el escritorio mientras me permitía hundirme en mi asiento. Hoy saldría temprano, iría a casa a bañarme, a ponerme un conjunto bonito y luego iría al departamento de Parkinson, aseada y bien perfumada, y bueno, solo puedo imaginarme lo que sucederá una vez ahí. Me lleve una mano al mentón, cerré los ojos y con una expresión seria ya me imaginaba arrancándole lo que fuera que trajera puesto ¿usaría un vestido? ¿una blusa? ¿se quedaría con el conjunto que llevaba hoy? Era difícil concentrarme en mi fantasía, bueno, lo que fuera a usar no importaba, porque esta vez será ella quien gemirá mi nombre, ya es suficiente del papel pasivo para mí, además hoy yo tenía el poder… esto sería el lado positivo dentro de toda esta situación tensa y angustiante con Ronald, lo que me recordaba, quizás debería preparar ya los papeles de la separación, la división de los bienes… obviamente yo me quedaría con la casa porque yo la pague, y los niños… bueno, soy una mujer ocupada, Ronald debería quedárselos… pero si él se los queda, debería entonces…

\- ¡Hermione! -el llamado fue tan brusco e inesperado que salte en mi silla.

-rayos Harry, ¡toca la maldita puerta! -le conteste molesta y con el corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste embarrar a Parkinson en tu infidelidad? -sinceramente alce una ceja sin comprender, por ese momento, claro.

-ah… -rápidamente procese "Parkinson" e "infidelidad" igual a Ronald -bueno, que puedo decir Harry… me descubriste -me encogí de hombros con descaro.

-no te descubrí, no tienes nada con Parkinson, de hecho, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí -yo me quede en silencio por unos segundos, luego de que vi que no decía nada me di cuenta de que ya no seguiría, algo curioso.

-de casualidad ¿no viste que acaba de estar en mi oficina? -frunció el ceño, molesto.

-claro que no, ella solo vino a verme a mí -entonces fui yo quien frunció el ceño, luego me recargué en el respaldo de mi asiento, haciéndome más atrás, mirándolo con más distancia.

-bueno, si eso te dijo… -tenía un montón de cosas por decir sobre Parkinson y la relación que teníamos ahora, pero la verdad estaba cansada.

-Hermione, ve a desmentir eso que le dijiste a Ron, la va a odiar -volví a quedarme en silencio, pensando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, después, con una calma ciertamente impropia de mi exhale lentamente mientras ordenaba las palabras que diría.

-Harry -le dije e hice una pausa levemente dramática -sé que no vas a intentar nada con Parkinson, pero aun así te molestará saber que me acosté con ella -aunque lo de "acostar" no era muy exacto pero pronto remediaría eso -si me crees o no, no me importa -él quería protestar pero no lo deje, al contrario, alce una mano en señal de que me dejara continuar -el caso, aunque no lo creas, es que sucedió, y de decirle a Ronald que me acosté con Fleur, su cuñada y antiguamente el objeto de sus pasiones adolescentes, a decirle que me acosté con Parkinson, con quien no tiene relación alguna ¿Cuál crees que prefiero? -él se quedó callado, muy callado durante varios minutos, mientras me miraba fijamente y yo le regresaba la mirada con tedio e indiferencia.

-pero… tú la odias… -exhale con pesadez -sé que es conveniente, pero nadie te va a creer… y la pobre…

-Harry… me asombra ver cómo te ha envuelto -enseguida me miro con ojos entornados -pero te entiendo… a mí también me ha convencido, de forma muy diferente y particular… -le dije, mientras recordaba el par de veces que me había manoseado y sus circunstancias personales que me hacían sentir una extraña empatía -por eso apoye el convenio con ella Harry, si no ¿Por qué crees que yo apoyaría a Pansy Parkinson? -inmediatamente abrió los ojos con asombro.

-no te creo… -yo asentí con calma -no es cierto… no es verdad… -tanta incredulidad comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-como sea Harry, ahora lo único que puedo decir, es que no metas la pata con Ron, ¿quieres que odie a tus cuñadas? -él se quedó con la boca chiquita.

-eres más terrible de lo que pareces Hermione…

-solo hago lo necesario para que esa familia no tenga más caos del que ya le espera… -pronto exhale un suspiro corto -nos vamos a separar, ¿ya te lo dijo?

-él hablo de que estarían separados unos días, como para pensar, pero no que era una separación total -yo me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

-bueno, quizás aún no quiere asumirlo, lo entiendo, pero es lo que va a pasar, mi decisión está tomada.

-entonces ¿seguirás con Fleur? ¿serás su amante? -lo mire como si tuviera paja en la cabeza ¿no había escuchado lo de Parkinson? ¿o es que aún no lo creía?

-Fleur y yo terminamos, Harry -le dije con seriedad.

\- ¿entonces para que te separas? -pregunto con verdadera extrañeza.

-bueno… la verdad quiero pasar un tiempo con… alguien, Harry.

Entonces él insistió en saber quién era ese alguien, pero no solté prenda, en primer lugar, porque sospecho que aún no cree que he tenido que ver con Parkinson, y en segundo, porque aun cuando se lo dijera, tendría que estar batallando para que me creyera y no tengo los ánimos para eso, y en tercer lugar, porque si me iba bien con Parkinson, con el tiempo él se daría cuenta, y si me va mal, mejor que ni lo sepa y que sea como si no paso.

Por la siguiente hora tuve que soportar sus escrutinios que más que molestia me causaban gracia, estaba tan dispuesto a creer que era cualquier otra mujer menos Parkinson, que de verdad se mostraba interesado en saber sobre la desconocida mencionando miles de nombres, pero jamás el de Pansy. Lo que me decía que cuando Harry se enterara de la verdad, no lo tomaría muy bien que digamos. No lo quiere aceptar, pero Pansy le gusta, aunque sabe que no tiene alguna oportunidad y mucho más importante, no puede.

Cuando al fin se marcho solicite un té y me hundí en el mar de documentos que tenía pendientes a leer. Unas horas después me levante a estirar las piernas y a tratar de mover el cuerpo, había estado en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo y lo sentía rígido, si seguía así pronto perdería las pocas nalgas que tenía. Di varios pasos por la oficina leyendo un papel y con el té en la otra mano. Pase tanto tiempo con los escritos que olvide ir a comer, y solo salí de concentración cuando mi asistente se asomó por la puerta, diciéndome que se marchaba en quince minutos, preguntándome si tenía documentos que enviar. Por fortuna todo lo que había firmado y aprobado estaba en una sola parte y solo señale lo que quería que se llevara. Con prisa de su parte tomo los papeles y salió rápido a enviarlos. Me estire en mi sitio y mire el reloj. Dos horas para mi cita con Parkinson.

Me alisé un poco la ropa y tomé mi abrigo junto con mi portafolios. Mire una vez más el reloj de pulsera, quedaban solo unos minutos para que fuera formalmente la hora de salida. Hoy se sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Apoye una parte de mi trasero en el borde del escritorio y espere, con portafolios en mano. Paso lo que creí eran ya más minutos de los debidos e incluso estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando mi asistente se asomó por la puerta para despedirse, así que como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, abandoné el lugar y con rapidez cerré la oficina.

A pasos largos llegue a la salida y más rápido de lo usual llegue a la puerta de la casa de mis padres, esta vez con la precaución de que me vieran entrar. Como era de esperarse, ellos estaban en casa y nada más llegar a las escaleras le oí a mi padre preguntarme a qué hora quería cenar.

-de hecho, voy a ir a cenar con una amiga -sí, yo también tendría un ataque de risa de no estar frente a mi padre, evidentemente, iría a cenar y no a una amiga.

Mi papacito no quería dejarme ir e intento chantajearme vilmente, pero con mi nivel de destreza ante chantajes, lo eludí con maestría. Pronto subí a darme una merecida ducha caliente y a ponerme un conjunto bastante decente para la situación, no era sexy en demasía y tampoco parecían los interiores de una abuela. Luego, una blusa y un plantón, más unos zapatos de tacón bajo, bastante cómodos. Me aplique perfume aquí y allá, loción en el cabello para finalmente vestirme sumamente casual. Tampoco quería verme muy desesperada, después de todo, ella es la que está pagando un favor.

Al terminar mire el reloj, me había llevado más tiempo del que planee en mi arreglo personal, pero no demasiado como para llegar tarde. Me asome por la puerta de mi cuarto y me despedí de mis padres en un grito, no alcance a escuchar respuesta cuando ya me estaba apareciendo en el lugar más cercano al departamento de Parkinson. Podía, al ver el sitio, entender su necesidad de obtener un buen contrato como el del ministerio, el sitio no era desagradable, pero sin duda se puede aspirar a más, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que Parkinson solía ser niña rica.

Me acomode bien el abrigo y camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un sencillo edificio. Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y finalmente llegué a la cuarta puerta. Toque suavemente mientras mi corazón daba latidos fuertes que me parecían resonar en mis oídos. Después, más tarde que temprano abrió la puerta Pansy Parkinson, traía puesto un vestido bastante ligero porque dentro la temperatura contrastaba enormemente al clima externo. Me hizo paso e ingresé a su vivienda con curiosidad, luego sentí sus manos deslizándome el abrigo.

-llega a tiempo señora Weasley, ¿por habito o por interés? -decía con una sonrisa mientras colocaba mi abrigo en el perchero.

-con sinceridad, un poco de ambos -conteste frotándome las manos. Ella no rio, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios -Parkinson -la llame, antes de que pasara de largo en dirección a la cocina. Ella se detuvo, me acerque con pasos suaves pero firmes, la mire directo a los ojos, tome su mentón con mis dedos y luego me acerque a robarle un beso, rápido y casi fugaz, pero no se sintió nada mal.

-ya tan rápido sirviéndose he, señora Weasley -decía con sorna, incluso el llamarme así parecía hacerlo para picarme y molestarme.

-muy pronto querida -le dije suave y de cierta forma engreída -tendrás que volver a llamarme Granger -termine con una suavísima sonrisa, para girarme y sentarme en uno de sus coquetos y pequeños sillones que formaban parte de su sala, rápidamente mire en derredor, apreciando su vivienda -tienes un lugar bonito aquí.

-gracias -respondió ella a mi comentario - ¿quieres decir que vas a dejar a Weasley? -pronto se situó a mi lado con la pregunta.

-pareces sorprendida -le dije mientras me cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y comenzaba a sentirme cómoda en ese lindo sillón.

-lo estoy -y bueno, esa franqueza realmente me gustaba -las personas infieles no suelen dejar a sus parejas, a menos que… -pareció razonar su ultimo comentario y luego volvió a mirarme sorprendida - ¿Delacour va a dejar también a su esposo y se quedaran juntas? -pregunto casi inmediatamente, pero… -no -se respondió ella misma -si fuera de esa manera, no estarías aquí, Granger… -mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-correcto Parkinson, voy a dejar a mi esposo y no por Fleur, sino porque quiero ser libre.

-y… ¿planeabas chantajearme para divertirte un poco? ¿gozar de esa libertad? -me quede unos segundos en silencio, ese "planeabas" como que no encajaba en la situación que yo tenía entendida.

-no exactamente… ¿a qué te refieres con ese "planeabas"? -se sentó en el brazo de su sillón con una sonrisa pícara.

-realmente no tenías con que chantajearme… -se acercó lentamente a mi oído y poco a poco bajaba la voz -luego de salir de tu oficina me encontré a Potter, me dio la noticia… -entonces comprendí que ya sabía que el convenio ya estaba más que aprobado.

\- ¿entonces porque has preparado la cena, y te has puesto este sensual vestido, Parkinson? -pregunte, con el mismo volumen de voz que ella empleaba.

-porque no me desagradas Granger… -se apartó unos cuantos centímetros y me miro con una espesa mirada verde, yo no le era indiferente, lo sabía desde aquella vez en la tienda donde trabaja.

Realmente, no había necesidad un chantaje, era solo un motivo, una excusa que propiciara un encuentro más cercano, yo le apetecía tanto como ella a mí. Ya que estaba sentada en la orilla, alargue mi brazo, lo pase por su cintura y la jale de tal modo que sus lindas y esponjosas nalgas quedaron en mi regazo. Se sorprendió por unos momentos y luego sonrió, con ese escandaloso labial rojo que tanto gusta usar, alargándose por toda la línea de sus labios. La sujete bien de la cintura y ella me paso los brazos por los hombros, rodeando mi cuello, todo sin interrumpir la conexión de nuestras miradas. Era un pequeño juego de poder, ninguna se acercaba demasiado, sé que ella lo quería, yo lo quería, pero ninguna deseaba perder y estábamos al pendiente de quien cedía solo un poco. Pasaban los segundos y ambas nos manteníamos fuertes en nuestras posturas, sin embargo, esta vez yo fui quien actuó sucio. Sus nalgas quedaban muy cerca de mis manos, así que baje una de ellas a apretarle la carne, inmediatamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, me acerque a ella a chocar nuestros labios. Se acabó la tensión, el pequeño juego de poder y tome el control para mí.

Por esta ocasión, yo había sido más astuta y Parkinson se había visto más inocente, algo que sencillamente, es difícil de imaginar, pero aunque Parkinson se resistía tanto como yo a ceder el control, respondía a mis besos con vehemencia, deslizando sus manos por mis hombros, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras que yo apretaba sus nalgas y deslizaba poco a poco mis manos por su cuerpo, por su cintura, por su pecho, hacia el escote de su vestido, con la intención de tomar en mis manos la redondez de uno de sus pechos, entonces ella interrumpió el beso con una sonrisa.

-que impaciente Granger -y entonces se separó de mí, se levantó de mi regazo y abandono el sillón, luego me extendió la mano, instándome a levantarme, creí que me llevaría a la mesa para la cena, pero contrariamente a eso, de la mano me llevo al dormitorio, se quitó las zapatillas y las arrojo a un lado, apenas vi eso cuando me arrojo sobre la cama, caí de espaldas y luego ella subió sobre mí, con ambas piernas a mis costados, atrapándome.

No me di cuenta en ese momento que esa era su estrategia para poder dominar sobre la situación. Ataco mi boca con ímpetu, me abrió la blusa con un movimiento rápido y yo le subí el vestido encontrándome directamente con sus senos bajo un sostén de exquisito encaje negro, apuntando directamente a mis ojos. Debido al encaje, podía mirar la piel que había bajo la tela, incluso sus rosados pezones. Lo bello del encaje es que, es casi transparente. Les puse las manos encima, sintiendo la redondez y la suavidad, acerque mi rostro, hundí la nariz en la piel, olía bien, tenía una combinación del jabón que había usado para lavarse el cuerpo y el perfume de lavanda que se había colocado, le pase la lengua y luego los dientes, entonces me separo de ella, me quito la blusa y también el pantalón, luego se pegó a mí, se sentó en mis piernas, descansó el centro de su sexo sobre mi vientre, deslizo suavemente sus manos sobre mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos, extendió mis manos por sobre mi cabeza mientras se hundía en mi boca, repasaba sus labios sobre los míos y sin darme cuenta, me dejo atada a la cama.

Para cuando me di cuenta, era muy tarde. Bajo sus manos a mi sostén y lo arranco en un movimiento, bajo su boca y con la lengua delineo, erizándome la piel, luego usando toda su boca, la estimulación era agradable pero no quería ceder tan pronto, me quise levantar y note entonces que me encontraba maniatada, ella rio suavemente -Parkinson… -le objete, pero no respondió, continuo con su boca sobre mi piel y empezó a bajar por mi abdomen, al llegar a la orilla de mis bragas empezó un trabajo diferente con sus labios, besos y mordidas. Deslizo suavemente la prenda por mis piernas y yo sentía mi corazón retumbar en mi pecho. No lo va a hacer, me decía mentalmente, pero con cierta esperanza de que si lo hiciera. Su boca acaricio con suavidad, sus manos abrieron mis piernas, sentí inmediatamente las palpitaciones en el centro de mis piernas, expectante, pero ella simplemente jugaba alrededor, en el hueso de mi cadera, en el filo de mis piernas, en la cara interior de mis muslos, mientras yo sentía que escurriría, con una paciencia cada vez más reducida.

-Parkinson… -le dije harta de su juego. Me había atado, me había controlado aun cuando mi intención era que los papeles fueran contrarios, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a ver qué haría ella. Luego de llamarla por segunda vez, se levantó, repto por mi cuerpo y hundió sus labios en mi cuello, mordiendo, buscando el lóbulo de mi oreja, impacientándome cada vez más, y entonces sentí sus dedos recorriendo los pliegues. Tuve un sobre salto, al fin sentía algo más y era agradable, pero necesitaba más. Aparte las manos y los músculos internos de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco la tensión en mi cuerpo subía y cada vez necesitaba más, comencé a mover mis caderas en una reacción puramente instintiva, entonces ella se separó, abrí mis ojos, preguntándome porque, vi como ella se deshacía de sus interiores, se colocaba sobre una de mis piernas mientras tomaba la otra para colocarla en un costado, se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que sentí su humedad en la mía, involuntariamente exhalé.

La maldita humedad se sentía delicioso. Movió sus caderas y yo moví las mías, apretó su mano en mi pierna mientras fruncía el ceño concentrada. Aunque tenía las manos atadas, apreté las manos en puños, mientras la tensión en mis músculos internos crecía cada vez más, no quería gemir, pero inconscientemente jadeaba, apreté los músculos y sentía corrientes en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pronto sentí como la tensión se volvía cada vez más insostenible, comencé a pensar en que ya casi podía sentirlo, ya casi se sentiría mejor, ya casi no podría seguir apretando los músculos, ya casi, hasta que sucedió. No pude retenerlo más y sentí como el éxtasis recorrió mis piernas, jadee mientras los movimientos bruscos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, finalmente, luego de perder deliciosamente el control, suspire. Me deje caer, algo similar debió ocurrir con ella que también se había detenido.

A estas alturas, la cena completamente fría, quedó olvidada.

* * *

Hola a todos los que siguen este FF, gracias por seguir y comentar, espero que estén bien. Yo hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna problemática y espero que sigamos así. El virus avanza cada vez más, cuídense mucho.

Mariana, uno de los aspectos que me ha gustado de como he leído a P.P. ha sido ese cinismo, amo ese aspecto, así que, he disfrutado explotar esa característica en este FF.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado Fine On The Outside, de Priscilla Ahn? Esa canción casi siempre me hace un nudo en la garganta, no sé, quizás últimamente estoy muy sensible.


	9. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 9.

El panorama era, justo ahora y desde mi punto de vista, extraño. Granger se iba a separar de su esposo, no sé si eso involucraba el divorcio, pero si volvería a su apellido de soltera, indicaba que sí, pero personalmente y más por mi experiencia, es un hecho sumamente… extraño.

He visto a muchas personas ser infieles, a veces ocasionales, a veces frecuentes, aparentemente involuntarios, o completamente a propósito, pero nunca dejaban a su pareja y si la llegaban a dejar, era para pasar inmediatamente a otra relación con quien habían sido infieles. Usualmente son personas dependientes, no pueden estar solas, necesitan de alguien que este con ellos y creí, sinceramente, que Granger era así. Tal parece que ella está dejando a su esposo para ser "libre", pero ¿para qué quiere esa libertad? ¿para salir de putas los fines de semana? ¿para explotar su sexualidad? Si deja a su esposo y no por su amante, todo indicaría que aparentemente es una persona madura y está tratando de hacer lo correcto, sin embargo, si es así ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿busca divertirse conmigo solamente? ¿o busca llegar más lejos conmigo? ¿seré yo de quien quiera sujetarse al dejar a su marido? ¿seré yo la siguiente rama a la cual se agarrará?

Me levante lo suficiente para quedar sentada en mi cama, lleve mis ojos a ella, aún tenía las manos atadas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, descansando o recuperándose en un estado post-orgasmo. Me quede viendo su cuerpo desnudo, estirado por la sujeción de sus manos, largo, delgado, suave, de piel muy blanca… mi mente me dictaba esperar, ver que es lo que hacía Granger, que terminaba por hacer, si separarse, si decirme algo, ver primero que es lo que hace el otro, pero por otra parte, sentía tanta curiosidad por saber que me veía tentada a preguntarle ahora mismo. Quizás fuera porque Granger me atraía en varias formas y sabía que me convenía. Una mujer poderosa, una mujer con prestigio y peso en el ministerio, la amante perfecta o, lo que fuera que ella quisiera. Fácil podría mantenerme, aun teniendo en cuenta sus hijos.

Me lleve una mano a la frente. El dinero no lo era todo, también disfrutaría de acostarme con alguien nada repugnante. No es que quiera ser una puta, digamos que tener algo con Granger sería tanto como conveniente como agradable y me sentía impaciente por saber si tendría la oportunidad a la mano, o de plano, toparme con la realidad y mandar a volar cualquier expectativa.

Moví mi lengua inquieta dentro de mi boca, pero no dije nada de lo que estaba pensando, me limite a esperar, aun en contra de mis deseos, debía imponer mis instintos y por supuesto, mi experiencia. Me levanté por completo y fui a liberarle las manos, enseguida abrió los ojos, dejando su mirada en mí, se froto las muñecas y luego se las miro, no había ningún problema, no había marcas, solo entonces se sentó y busco su blusa para ponérsela, dándome la espalda mientras se colocaba el sostén, hice casi lo mismo, pero con mi vestido. Unos cuantos minutos y volvimos a estar vestidas, cada una sentada en la orilla contraria de mi cama, dándonos la espalda. Me preguntaba si debía insistir con la cena u olvidarla por completo, también quería saber si ahora que habíamos tenido sexo se iría o tenía algo más en mente. Ya comenzaba a pensar en el tono divertido con el que hablaría cuando ella hablo antes que yo.

-Parkinson… -dijo detrás de mí, alce una ceja curiosa.

-Granger… -le respondí casi en el mismo tono.

-voy a ser sincera… -gire levemente la cabeza, con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

-sobre que, Granger… -le dije con tal serenidad y seriedad en mi voz, que hasta me sentí impropia de mí.

-me atraes, vi la oportunidad de esto y la tome, aun si me veía ruin -yo sonreí en mi sitio, Granger era muy inocente si cree que esto es ser ruin -pero teniendo en cuenta que ya sabias y aun así accediste… quiero proponerte… -con esas palabras sentí un sobresalto en el pecho -no una relación inmediatamente, pero… tratarnos más, poco a poco e ir viendo que es lo que se llega a dar… -mordí mis labios mientras sonreía -jamás imagine que de todas las personas en el mundo, tu franqueza que a veces cae en la desfachatez seria lo que más apreciaría de ti… me gusta eso Parkinson, me gusta que no mientes, que no escondes la verdad, aun si no tienes las mejores actitudes … prefiero siempre la verdad y… eres guapa Parkinson -enseguida yo comencé a reír -además, es agradable ver que quieres superarte, avanzar por ti misma en medio de las adversidades…

-para Granger, me estás haciendo ver tan bien que casi voy a creérmelo.

\- ¿y entonces? ¿Qué respondes? -me pregunto aun a mis espaldas, aun sin girar a vernos.

-bueno Granger, tú también eres guapa… -sentí por el movimiento en la cama que ella se giró a verme, por lo que yo también gire a verla, inmediatamente nuestros ojos se encontraron -siempre he tenido razón Granger, este trato sería muy conveniente, pero ahora, sin duda esto será mucho más conveniente para mí que para ti, ¿Quién no quiere tener una relación, cualquiera que sea, con Hermione Granger? Abusare en todo lo que pueda, querida -le hable finalmente con mi acostumbrado tono de voz y ella rio -ahora ríes, pero cuando te pida firmar el montón de convenios, seguro te molestaras.

-yo jamás mezclo el trabajo con el placer -respondió divertida.

-conmigo lo harás cariño -y le extendí la mano, enseguida estiro su brazo y tomo la mía.

-pruébame -dijo con sensualidad, retándome, yo reí.

-sin duda lo hare, sin duda.

Me puse de pie y ella hizo lo mismo. Me acompaño a la cocina y después de un par de hechizos, la cena volvió a tener la temperatura de deseada, después de todo, no pensaba dormir con el estómago vacío. En el transcurso de ella hablamos un poco sobre la separación. Aun no tenía una fecha exacta, por lo que supongo, será un proceso largo y tedioso. Pensé en ello a fondo luego de que ella se fuera, mientras me bañaba y aun cuando me había acostado ya. ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a acompañarla en ese proceso? ¿necesitaría de mí? Quería ser su amante, si, o lo que me pidiera ser, pero tampoco quería demasiadas obligaciones, no quería una carga tan pesada. Sopese las cosas poco a poco.

El miércoles siguiente recibí una nota de Potter, me informaba que deseaba verme para que el convenio quedara finalmente zanjado. Doble el sencillo papel y lo guarde en uno de los bolcillos de mi túnica. Me encontraba en el mostrador de la tienda, y mientras Gareth contaba y jugaba con sus monedas una y otra vez, yo movía los dedos con cierta inquietud. Bien, el convenio estaba hecho, pero ahora una nueva idea había surgido en mi cabeza, si Granger está en mi mano, puedo tener el negocio por completo para mi… puedo votar a esta estúpida vieja y quedarme con todo el dinero, no importa que la deje fuera, no importa que diga y haga berrinche alguno, no importa porque tengo en la mano a Granger, la pregunta era… ¿habrán puesto mi nombre en el contrato o el de la tienda? Eso estaba matándome.

Si habían puesto mi nombre desde ya podía largarme de este lugar, pero si no… tendría que aguantar un tiempo más, algo que sencillamente sería un verdadero fastidio, porque si me separaba ahora mismo e iniciaba este proyecto enteramente bajo la firma de Pansy Parkinson, todo el ministerio seria mío, me ganaría todo el renombre del ministerio e iniciaría mi negocio, todo para mí, sin apéndices ni viejas que se queden con mi talento. Solo yo.

Pero primero necesitaba saber… mire la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Seria ya la hora de la salida del personal del ministerio. ¿Estaría Granger fuera de oficinas? No me había buscado desde el lunes… ¿debería ir con Potter primero a preguntar? No, el instinto me decía que debía hablar con Granger antes. Tamborilee los dedos con indecisión en el mostrador. Quizás aún este en su oficina, me dije, así que tome un pedazo de pergamino y le mande una nota, preguntándole si podía verla más tarde. Esperar la respuesta fue un poco agónico y molesto, pero luego de un rato llego, me vería a las diez en mi departamento. Sonreí con satisfacción y guarde la nota en mi túnica, sin imaginar que solo unos momentos después entraría a la tienda Ronald Weasley. Instantáneamente me pregunte qué estaba haciendo ahí el aun esposo de mi interés económico. Se veía apesadumbrado, deprimido, con la mirada en el piso, pero, luego de que me volvió a ver, se veía con cierta decisión… ¿sobre qué? Me dije, mientras lo veía caminar al mostrador.

¿Sabría algo? ¿Habría ya hablado con él, Granger y ya sabía que yo tenía que ver con ella de alguna forma? No lo creía, pero podía ser, la mejor estrategia en este tipo de situaciones es esperar a ver qué es lo que él dice y comentar el mínimo de información. Luego de dar dos pasos dentro de la tienda, Gareth se apresuró a atenderlo, pero Weasley lo aparto diciéndole que solo quería hablar conmigo. Exhale lentamente y espere a que llegara hasta el mostrador, solo entonces, y sin algún tipo de sonrisa demasiado enfática, lo recibí.

-buenas tardes Ronald -él se quedó callado un par de minutos.

-buenas, Parkinson… -entonces se hizo el silencio y tuve que esperar, esperar un largo rato, él me veía fijamente a los ojos, pero no decía nada y tanto Gareth como yo no sabíamos muy bien que esperar, hasta que… -sé que no debería preguntar esto… no es de mi incumbencia… pero ya que… todo ocurrió por ti… -espera un segundo ¿Cómo fue que? Estuve a punto de objetar, pero me mantuve callada, fiel a mi instinto - ¿piensas quedarte con ella? -y yo alcé un poco las cejas e hice una sonrisa muy plana y extraña.

-efectivamente Ronald, no deberías preguntar eso -le respondí.

-en su cumpleaños dijiste que querías un marido… solo por eso lo pregunto Pansy… me pregunto si ya abandonaste esa idea… me pregunto si te quedaras con ella… no dejo de preguntarme si… si la vas a hacer feliz… -ahora fui yo quien se quedó en silencio analizando sus palabras y pensado que decir mientras contemplaba sus ojos azules. Por como sonaban las cosas, no sería muy desacertado suponer que Granger no le dijo que le había sido infiel con su cuñada, sino más bien, parecía que en lugar de Fleur, me había puesto a mí y no tenía muy claro la temporalidad que había manejado, sin embargo, ya estaba hecho y, aunque podía contarle todo y exponer la realidad de la situación, no me convenía moverle ni un poco a la historia que ella conto. No es sorprendente que Granger cambiara la historia, de hecho, es comprensible, más bien, debí haberlo supuesto. Lo que en verdad me sorprendía, era la actitud con la que se movía Weasley. Estaba aquí, aun preocupado por ella. En otro momento me habría parecido un simple sentimentalismo, hoy, me parece algo inusualmente admirable.

-aun no lo sé, Ronald -conteste, con la verdad y por qué no sabía que más decir, después de admirar sus sentimientos, no quería mentirle asegurando algo que realmente, no sabía.

-Pansy… por favor… hazla feliz -me dijo con los ojos brillantes por la acuosidad en ellos, me sentí perturbada por los sentimientos que me estaba transmitiendo solo con su mirada. Apreté los dientes y me mantuve firme.

-no es una promesa Ronald… pero lo hare en la medida de lo posible.

Asintió solo un poco en silencio, luego se despidió y salió de la tienda. Gareth lo siguió hasta las puertas e incluso se quedó mirando en la entrada, imagino que viendo cómo se iba. Repace las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie del mostrador. ¿Hacerla feliz? Es una estupidez encargarme de la felicidad ajena, porque, después de todo, es suya, no mía.

Horas más tarde cerramos la tienda y pude al fin ir a mi departamento. Me hundí en la tina de mi baño por al menos una hora, luego me aplique perezosamente perfume y vestí un camisón. Más tarde, cuando Granger tocó el timbre, ya había cenado y la esperaba impaciente. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una Hermione bastante relajada que entro a la estancia con bastante confianza. La observe con cierto recelo sentarse en uno de mis sillones, mientras yo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-bueno Pansy, ¿no piensas decir algo? -dijo luego de mirar uno de mis cuadros. Exhale y me recargue en el respaldo.

-querida, tengo una inquietud -había pasado el resto de la tarde meditando como hilaría todo.

\- ¿sobre qué? -pregunto con franco interés.

-el convenio, más bien, el contrato para las capas del ministerio… podrías decirme… ¿a nombre de quién está?

\- ¿nombre? ¿te refieres a quien lo va a firmar? -asentí suavemente -la dueña de la tienda, la señora Malkin -maldita sea, pensé al instante. Exhale de forma tosca y descanse la cabeza en el respaldo. - ¿Qué sucede?

-querida, necesitare que se cambie…

\- ¿Qué? -contesto de inmediato

-…se lo diré a Potter, pero primero quería consultarlo contigo.

\- ¿Por qué Pansy? -para responder a esa pregunta, me debatí seriamente sobre decirle de mis planes, o no.

-con sinceridad, esta es mi oportunidad para dejar de ser una empleada, madame Malkin se ha servido de mí, y bueno, no es algo malo, pero, al final, yo no voy a progresar cariño, seguiré siendo una empleada con un miserable sueldo ¿comprendes? Quiero que deje de explotarme y por fin volverme independiente -ahora fue ella la que se recargo en el respaldo.

-entiendo, pero Pansy, lo hubieras dicho antes, ya está firmado por todos, ¿crees que es fácil que vuelvan a firmarlo, así como así? -me lleve una mano al mentón.

-querida, solo hay que intentarlo ¿bien? Además, seguro ese trabajo lo hará Potter, es tan buen hombre.

-estas abusando demasiado de él, y de mi -yo me encogí de hombros.

-te dije que lo haría tarde o temprano, querida -ella suspiro -por cierto, hoy vino a verme tu marido -inmediatamente volvió a verle con el susto marcado por todo su rostro.

\- ¿Ronald?

\- ¿acaso hay más? -le respondí con un delicioso sarcasmo imposible de evitar.

-oh vamos, ¿Qué rayos te dijo?

-algo muy interesante… algo que me hace pensar que no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió con Fleur Delacour… y… que solo conmigo lo has engañado -al instante de decir eso se quedó muy quieta -y… por lo que veo, acerté.

-bueno… no me quedaba de otra… ¿sabías que era su sueño húmedo en cuarto año? -alce una ceja -Fleur, Ronald estaba enamorado de ella cuando fue el torneo.

\- ¿y? su hermano se casó con su sueño húmedo y tú te acostaste con ella…

\- ¡Parkinson!

-pobre Ronald, no ha tenido suerte, como sea, no me importa.

-no le dijiste, ¿verdad? -pregunto auténticamente angustiada.

\- ¿Qué si no desmentí lo que dijiste? -asintió -no, no lo hice, porque sé que tomaras eso en cuenta para el favorcito que te acabo de pedir -termine por decir, con un tono dulce y una suave sonrisa.

-serpiente astuta… -termino por decir y yo reí sin poder evitarlo.

-cariño, fui bastante franca cuando dije que me aprovecharía de ti.

-y yo bastante ingenua al creer que no lo lograrías.

Al día siguiente, cuando acudí al llamado de Potter, le pedí de una forma tan gentil y amable que cambiara el contrato que casi habrían escurrido miel mis palabras. Inesperadamente él accedió sin reparo alguno, pregunto el por qué, claro, a lo que yo respondí que había diferencias de opinión entre Madame Malkin y yo, y ahora, seria yo quien se hiciera cargo de este contrato por completo. Lucio muy comprensivo de la situación e incluso dijo que agrandaría los plazos de entrega, todo tan deliciosamente beneficioso que me hacía pensar que él sabía sobre lo que había dicho Granger de mí y quería de algún modo ¿ayudarme por ello? Bueno, otra inesperada ventaja para mí.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca para mí. Algo, viéndolo en retrospectiva, tan extraño que parecía que por fin los años grises se habían terminado, y por fin llegaría la ansiada paz que perseguía desde hace tanto. Quizás ahora, pueda volver a tener un lugar propio, progresar adecuadamente y olvidar todo el daño que me había hecho el señor tenebroso y las decisiones de mis padres.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, Mariana Rosas, E.K.R173 y Kl01, fue un dia muy cansado y no revise con calma el documento, no debería haber errores. Gracias y hasta el siguiente, cuidense.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se habían terminado las cosas. Los primeros días había estado deambulando en soledad en mi casa, sin importarme mucho de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Luego de que se fuera aquella noche, me quede en el desayunador rememorando lo que había sucedido, recordando cada parte de la conversación, cada expresión de su rostro, el brillo u opacidad de los irises en sus ojos, cada detalle en las líneas de su rostro, cada palabra y la tonalidad con la que la dijo. Parecía tan irreal, pero sé que lo ocurrido es algo que jamás habría podido imaginar, así que era más real de lo que me gustaría que fuera.

Dormí mucho luego de aquello. Dormí hasta el mediodía. Me levante, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, solo estaba existiendo y sintiendo como me ardía el estómago de hambre, termine mordisqueando algo envuelto en las sabanas de la cama, sentado en el mismo lugar en el desayunador, mirando por la ventana el cielo cargado de nubes grises, mirando cómo se movían las ramas de los arboles por el viento, fue entonces que apareció Harry por el marco de la cocina. Debí parecerle muy miserable por la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Se sentó donde antes había estado Hermione y hablamos de lo que paso. No hizo más que escuchar y hasta el final me pregunto cómo me sentía.

-siento… que el sueño se acabó, Harry… y ahora estoy en la vida real.

No hablamos mucho luego de eso, lo dejé en la cocina y fui a acostarme, dormí hasta la madrugada. Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, Harry se había ido. Aun todo estaba oscuro. Cerré los ojos y resentí el vacío que había a mi lado en la cama, y no solo ahí, sino en toda la casa. Casi siempre estaba fuera, casi siempre estaba ocupada en el ministerio, muy poco tiempo pasábamos juntos, pero sabía que estaba ahí para mí, y que yo estaba ahí para ella, y ahora, solo estaba el silencio y el frio. El día siguiente fue igual de desordenado, Harry vino a verme, me trajo de comer y se sentó a verme terminar lo que trajo, quizás creyó que yo no querría comer, pero no fue necesario que me obligara, mi cuerpo siempre me pedía de comer, siendo quizás el único medio que continuaba luchando por mi existencia. El lunes no tuve ganas de ir al trabajo, el martes volvió Harry, me convenció de salir e ir a poner en orden algunas cosas en el ministerio. El miércoles, mientras hacía unos recados llegue a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Me resistí en un principio, pero terminé entrando.

Tenía aun mis dudas, pero al ver la actitud recelosa de Parkinson lo confirme todo. No es como si desconfiara de lo que me dijo Hermione, pero en algún punto llegue a pensar, que quizás era una mentira para deshacerse de mí, una excusa para no decirme que se había hartado de mí, que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no quería estar con un sujeto como yo, pero saber que esa no era la verdadera razón, me dio una cierta tranquilidad.

No quiero decir que con eso automáticamente ya fuera feliz y todo estaba arreglado, solo me sentí un poco más en paz. Aquel día regresé temprano a la casa y encontré a mi madre ordenando todo, limpiando y levantando trastos. No pregunto ni dijo palabra alguna. Me tomo de los brazos y me sonrió, me apretó fuertemente, ella ahora era mucho más pequeña que yo, pero me sentí tan pequeño entre sus brazos, tan pequeño. Las lágrimas vinieron, tuve esa sensación en la nariz y mi pecho repentinamente dolía, entonces sentí sus manos repasarme los hombros en una tenue caricia, sus manos en mi espalda, en mi cabello. Termino llevándome con ella, dejando la casa sola.

Espere que, al llegar, encontrara a los niños y me hicieran todo tipo de preguntas, pero no estaban en casa de mis padres. Me gire a ver a mamá, con la pregunta en la boca.

-han ido con Ginny -yo asentí en silencio. Me senté en una silla alrededor de la mesa. Me quede en la mesa hasta que fue la cena, entonces llego Harry, después Bill, finalmente papá. La cena fue amena, todos hablaban de cualquier otra cosa menos de lo que pasaba con mi matrimonio, pero estaba seguro que Harry les habría dicho todo. No sentía vergüenza, pero, si me sentía patético.

Me fui a la cama muy temprano ese día, casi después de cenar. A la mañana siguiente, mi madre me despertó temprano para que fuera al trabajo, le dije que no iría y me quede en cama. Me quede un par de horas ahí mismo, sin dormir, a ratos con los ojos cerrados, otros ratos mirando las cortinas de la ventana hasta que comenzó a dolerme el hombro. Tuve que levantarme. Pique algunas cosas que había en la cocina y eso desayune, me senté en el pórtico, a ver el cielo y el jardín, algunos gnomos aparecieron luego de un largo rato. Dentro escuchaba voces, pero no me interesaba saber que decían. Quizás, yo era el tema de conversación, quizás no, no quería saberlo. Me estaba resultando muy difícil volver a la realidad. Justo pensaba en eso cuando apareció Fleur a un lado.

-tu madre me pidió venir a verte, Ron -me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-lamento la molestia -conteste con cierta pena y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Ron? Todos se preguntan qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Harry no se los dijo? -pregunte verdaderamente extrañado.

-no ha dicho nada, aunque se lo han preguntado tus padres, creo que él debe pensar, que no le corresponde -yo exhale.

-Hermione quiere que nos separemos… -ella abrió los ojos, impresionada -me confeso que me fue infiel con Pansy Parkinson -alzo tanto las cejas que parecía real su reacción - ¿ya lo sabias no? -entonces frunció el ceño -por eso estabas ahí ese día… viste algo, ¿no es así? tú te veías molesta y además estaba Parkinson.

-no Ronald, no lo sabía… estaba molesta porque Parkinson entro de la nada, pero yo no sabía nada de esto.

-lo siento… lo siento Fleur, creo que ya estoy viendo cosas, es que esto no es algo sencillo.

-Ronald, te daré un consejo -entonces volví a verla -no trates de olvidarla, Hermione no… no parece ser del tipo que puede ser olvidada… sigue amándola si eso te hace sentir mejor, amala de lejos… guarda ese amor para ti, a veces amar, no es siempre estar con la persona que amas, Ron.

-como… ¿un… amor libre? ¿algo así? Porque… la persona que quieres ¿no está… contigo?

-algo así, supongo… amas a alguien porque aceptas la totalidad de su persona, porque aprecias cada parte de ella, incluso si no está contigo, la amas porque… bueno, así es el amor, el amor es libertad, aceptación y también sacrificio… -me quede en silencio un tiempo, razonando sus últimas palabras, libertad, aceptación y sacrificio… sacrificio porque uno sacrifica las ambiciones propias, los deseos propios por ver a quien amas más, libre y feliz, aceptar que es feliz y plena con alguien más, y que esa plenitud es parte de su totalidad, y que esa totalidad es precisamente lo que le da aún más belleza a su existencia, que interrumpir esa belleza con las ambiciones propias la arruinaría y por tanto, perdería su belleza, perdería precisamente lo que más amas de esa existencia. No puedo robar el brillo de su existencia, no puedo negarle la felicidad, lo único que me gustaría en el mundo, es verla sonreír siempre, y si yo no soy el motivo de su sonrisa, no ser motivo de impedimento para ello, al contrario, contribuir para ver, una vez más, aunque sea de lejos, su brillante sonrisa. Mi sueño era que su sonrisa siempre fuera ocasionada por mí, que sonriera conmigo, que nos contagiáramos de esa vivacidad que brotaba en mi con solo verla, pero ese sueño… ese sueño ha terminado y ahora debe haber otro, para ella y para mí.

-gracias Fleur… -le dije con un suspiro -Bill tiene tanta suerte, para él, el sueño jamás terminara…

* * *

Bueno, este es el último capítulo. No me gusta explotar demasiado las historias, aunque se que puedo inventarle más. En anteriores capítulos me abstuve de comentar y ahora me gustaría decir unas cosas. Primero, este es el primer FF que hago de HP, no se muchas cosas, después de todo aún no he podido leer los últimos 3 libros (falta de dinero), pero espero que no se haya notado tanto.

Por otra parte, quiero decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. No esperaba que surgiera algo tan largo (no es tan largo, pero no imagine que fueran más de dos capítulos), ni tan complicado con eso del enfoque de cada personaje, ni midiendo los días, ni las fechas y los cumpleaños, el ministerio y la tienda de capas, además el montón de sentimientos que fui desarrollando, solo quería una situación divertida con Pansy porque es el personaje que más me agrada por la personalidad que se le puede asignar, además en un principio no pensé en escenas de sexo, pero eventualmente salieron, que se le puede hacer…

Por último, quiero mencionar a Ronald. En definitiva, no es mi personaje favorito, quizás sea el personaje que menos me agrada, pero he leído tantos FFs donde lo ponen como un idiota, insensible, iracundo, estúpido, agresivo e incluso con intenciones asesinas, que dije, bueno, está bien que es un idiota, pero ¿Por qué siempre el malo? ¿no lo están encasillando en un estereotipo? Creo que no porque sea hombre e idiota necesariamente siempre tiene que ser el que cometa las peores cosas, así que, quise hacer algo diferente, siempre me gusta hacer algo diferente y ahondar en las emociones de los personajes.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, con todo y mis comentarios, quiero decirte: Gracias, por leer, comentar y seguirme. Espero nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión. ¡Ah! Y cuídate mucho. "Quédate en casa" como dice Gatell.


End file.
